Morphin Power Rangers S1
by shadowwolf547
Summary: In a wolrd where Rita Replusa has been set free, five ordinary if a bit wacky teenagers must join forces to save the world. Nick, Nico, Justin, Alex and Sonny unite to stop Rita and cause havoc of their own.
1. Five Bright Lights

**Me: Hey people, i just want to make a copule of things clear. this is based off of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and everything to do with them is about the same, however, i have altered the zords so they are more realistic, like dino thunder or wild force. the other thing is while the characters from other shows have the same families and personalities, they are not famous, nor do they naturally have any magic.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own power rangers, wizards of waverly place, sonny with a chance or Jonas LA. **

* * *

**Morphin Power Rangers**

**Season 1**

**Episode 1: Five Bright Lights**

Off of Earth but still in it's orbit, the moon just hovered above, reflecting the sun light towards the planet. Unknown by many the moon held one of the darkness souls ever to reached this side of the galaxy.

Two astronauts exploring the moon stumbled upon a dumpster. Both seemed to be interested in the stone dumpster and leapt towards it as if it were calling them. The two astronauts lifted the heavy stone lid, which made no sense since they were on the moon.

"What do you think is in it?" One of them asked staring in amazement at the red gem that sat above the lid, still trying to open it.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." With one last push the stone lid dropped to the ground, and darkness swarmed out, screaming and laughing with delight, finally free from it's imprisonment.

"Finally free after 10,000 years." A white creature cheered, taking form just away from its former prison. The golden monster nodded his head in agreement, growling at their human witnesses, no longer able to wait for human blood.

"Oh Mistress, oh Mistress we're finally free." A fat blue monster shouted, walking towards the dumpster. "It's time to wake up."

"Here let me help you Mistress." A blue humanoid bat creature offered the witch as she finally awoke from her slumber.

"Finally after 10,000 years of waiting, it's time to conquer Earth." Rita laughed as she and her minions stared up towards Earth.

* * *

In a dark chamber, where the ceiling was like the night sky lighted by stars, a giant blue tube, with a control panel stood in the centre. A humanoid android jumped in fright as the command centre came alive with red and yellow flashing lights while the sound of an alarm rang throughout the chamber.

"Ayiyiyi what's going on Zordon?" The android called out, obviously afraid of this new danger. The twin towers that stood before the glass tube seemed to spring to life, lightning zapping into the tube and forming a giant head.

"Alpha it seems as our worst fear has become a reality." The giant head known as Zordon told the android.

"You don't mean?" Alpha asked. He knew what Zordon was implying, but he couldn't bare to say that witch's name.

"I'm afraid so Alpha." Zordon went quiet, thinking what to do as he couldn't possibly defeat Rita now, not alone anyway. "Alpha scanned the world and find me five teenagers who are brave, resourceful and pure of heart."

The android did as he was told, locking into the best possible five, mumbling something on the line of "not teenagers ayiyiyi."

* * *

In New York city on the street of Waverly Place sat a sandwich shop known as the Waverly Place sub station. It was pretty busy, a teenage boy was teaching some kids karate, the parents were around the table having refreshments and either watching their children or having a conversation. An African boy was teaching 2 other girls how to dance and the three couldn't stop laughing since they kept on messing up the moves.

"Ok great work today guys, see you next week." The teenage boy told his class as he bowed to them and vise versa. Nick Lucas watched proudly as his students ran towards their respected parents. He always got a thrill when he taught others and helped them out.

"Nice session today, Nick." Nick, snapping out of his trance, turned his head towards a slightly older teen, with black spiky hair wearing a white shirt under an unbuttoned blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Thanks man." He grinned, grabbing the drink his friend had brought over for him. "Where are your parents? I want to say thanks again for letting me have my karate classes here."

"They're probably out back." His friend replied pointing towards the kitchen. Nick nodded his head, grabbing his red plaid shirt, unbuttoned like his friend and rushed towards the back. "Thanks Justin." Justin smiled at his friend while picking up empty and discarded cups.

Ever since Justin met Nick he was always the calm, collective one and always coming up with the best possible plans for the situation. When given something he will not let it go to waste and always gave something back in return, even if they asked for nothing in return. If Justin had to describe Nick in a few words he'd go with honourable and responsible.

Hearing a glass shattered against the floor, Justin Russo turned his head to the left, already having a good idea who it was. A girl with dark brown hair, almost black, wearing a yellow sleeveless top over a black shirt stood before the shattered glass. She took notice of Justin stare at her and gave him one of her innocent smile.

Justin shook his head as he sighed. Alex Russo, his younger sister, has always been carefree, somewhat lazy and a very strong willed person who always runs into trouble down the road. Deep down he and the others knew she was a kind hearted person, and loved everyone but she didn't really know how to show it and so always hid it from others.

"Alex, how many times do I have to say be careful?" He told his sister off, rushing over with a dustpan and brush.

"See how he always assume it's me." Alex replied talking to her friends who chuckled at her comment. Grabbing the dustpan and brush from him, she started to wipe the mess up.

"How many time was it you Alex?" Justin crossed his arms, starring at his younger sister. Alex stopped in her tracks and turned her gaze at her brother.

"That's besides the point." She responded, standing back up and walking towards the trash bin, emptying her dustpan.

"So Justin, when are you getting off?" The other teenage girl asked. Justin stared at the dark hair girl clad in a pink dress, with a white jack over top, unzipped.

"Hey Sonny, in about seven minutes." He replied happily. Sonny smiled and nodded her head.

"Hey Sonny I've got to tell you something." Alex told her friend as she grabbed Sonny's hand and started to pull her away from the boys.

"What do you think that was about?" The African boy asked, leaning against the table. Justin shrugged. Neither, he nor anyone else ever knew, those two always seemed to be talking about something different every second of the day.

"Who knows, you know those two." Nico nodded his head knowing exactly what his childhood friend meant.

Nico Harris has been Justin's first friend and his best ever since. Nico had always been outgoing and always held onto a beat. He loved to dance and really connect to the music, but just like him, Nico was shy around girls.

Sonny Munroe had always been Alex' best friend ever since kindergarten. Everyone knew her to be active, childlike, friendly, caring, sweet and a bit goofy at times.

Then there was him, the fifth man of the group. Justin had always been an straight A student and known as a bookworm or nerd. He was also the most responsible out of the group and helped others understand their work, though sometimes confusing them even more.

"Thanks again allowing me use your new extended sub station to hold my class." Nick's voice could be heard throughout the room. Nick walked out of the kitchen, the Russo parents close behind.

"You're welcome Nick." The Russo mother told him, stepping behind the counter. "You're welcome to hold a class anytime you want."

"Besides you help give us business." Jerry Russo pitched in, holding two sandwiches to a customer that seated themselves close to the door.

"Hey Nick." Nick twirled around to face Alex and Sonny, both overly excited, jumping up and down and holding their bags. "You still up for the beach?"

Nick smiled back at them, knowing why they both seemed so cheerful over the beach. It's hard to go anywhere as a group since they're all different from each other. They had different interests and there were their jobs they had to do. It was more than difficult to get a day where Alex and Justin don't have to do their shifts, along with his classes or Nico and Sonny's volunteer work.

"Yeah, lets get going." The girls squealed in excitement, as Nick bent down to grabbed his stuff. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah man." Nico replied, grabbing both his and Justin's bags, while Justin undid his apron. "Lets hit the beach."

The group of teenagers rushed excitedly out of the sub station, jumping off the steps and heading for the closest bus stop.

* * *

Above the Statue of Liberty, the golden armoured monkey, that once stood on the moon, glared down at the citizens of New York, excitement overwhelming him, as he laughed.

"This city now belongs to my Mistress." He shouted, gaining the attention of multiple news channels and the public surrounding him. "Who ever dares to defy her shall meet their doom." At that, a swarm of grey soldiers formed within the city, destroying everything they saw as a threat along with anything else in their way.

* * *

Back in the streets, Nick and the gang calmly sat on the bus, awaiting for their stop, unaware as to what was happening to their city.

"Once we're there I'm getting a taco." Nico said, sitting next to Alex who sat on the window side, much to Nico's annoyance. He couldn't see much of the view with Alex in the way the whole ride.

"Is food all you think about?" Alex joked, staring away from the window to her friend. She chuckled once she notice he was actually considering his answer.

"No I think about girls too." Nico replied, getting the others to laugh.

"Please, if I gave you a choice of a sandwich and a supermodel, you'll pick the sandwich." Nick tagged in.

"How big is the sandwich?" Nico asked, the others laughing their heads off. Even the bus driver, who sat two seats ahead of them, driving the bus, laughed at Nico's commented. Noticing a grey blur, he halted his laughter and quickly placed his foot on the breaks, trying to stop or at least lessen the impact on the idiot who ran across the street.

The bus slammed into the grey blur, sending him flying until he crash landed on the road. "Oh man, oh man." The bus drive muttered, getting to his feet and opening the bus doors. He rushed over to the figure, Nick and the other close behind.

"Hey man are you ok, are you still alive? Are you still… human?" The bus drive asked as he turned the figure over to see it wasn't a custom and whatever he just hit, wasn't human. The figure started to speak but it sounded as if it was mumbling under water. The next thing they knew the humanoid creature leapt up punching the drive in the face.

"Wow." Nico stated as he and the others quickly leapt backwards, avoiding the creature. They all snapped their heads around a second later as they heard a stampede. "Wow what are these things?" Nico asked, as a group creatures surrounded them.

"I don't know, but EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The driver screamed in terror running off, along with the other passengers and customers and owners of the shops near by. Soon it was only Nick and the guys before the threat that was now circling them, awaiting for the teens to advance.

"Ok guys, I'm going to try and hold them off. You guys run as far away as possible." Nick told them going into stance.

"What? No way." Alex replied staring at Nick in shock, amazed that he thought he can hold these guys off.

"We're not leaving without you Nick." Sonny told him turning around to stare at the aliens behind them.

"What they said." Nico quickly went into style of dancing. Justin nodded his head towards Nick when he gave him a questionable look, getting into a boxer's stance.

"Alright, we'll do this together." Nick replied, smiling at his friends before turning back and into his stances once again. "Just do me a favour, don't get yourselves killed, we still need to go to the beach."

The whole group cracked a smile at Nick's comment, nodding their heads in agreement. The grey figures, no longer wanting to wait, charged for the group of teenagers. Nick blocked the fist that was aimed for his face, knocking its right arm away with his left arm before kicking the creature in the chest.

He then took notice that two of them were charging at him, throwing another fist at him. He quickly dived into a roll, just avoiding the attacks. The two creatures than kicked Nick in the back, knocking him into the ground.

Justin wasn't doing must better. He blocked the first attack, raising his left arm and than his right and finally downwards, stopping the creature legs. Justin quickly unbalanced the creature, picked him up and threw him into a window of the flower shop.

"What the, I mean I meant to do that." Justin said proudly. "Just don't tell the flower lady." He said as a side thought. Failing to pay attention, he was pinned to the ground as one of the creatures jumped on him, making him lose his balance.

Nico kept on dodging their attacks, using every dance move he knew. Ducking, twirling, spinning, even a back flip. But sadly, in one of his flips, the alien slide tackled and knocked him over, giving one of his friends time to pressed his knee into his back.

Sonny kicked one in the back and ducked under another creature's leg. She was than kicked in the gut from the previous creature and pinned down before being slowly lifted off the ground.

Alex quickly dodged a fist by ducking, then grabbed the alien and threw him against a wall. She punched another, but the alien grabbed her fist and made her spin in midair and smash into the ground. The creature then picked her up and dragged her towards where the others were being dragged.

The creatures brought the teenagers to the middle, debating what to do to them while the teens all struggled, trying to free themselves from their grips. Just before the creatures very eyes, each teenager started to shine with five different colours and teleported away, leaving the creatures to jump up and down, trying to reach them. Once they realized they were gone, they stared blindly into space.

* * *

Within the command centre the five lights faded as they safely landed on top of each other. The teenagers stared upwards in amazement as they slowly got off of each other and to their feet.

"Someone call Star Trek, I think we found their set." Sonny commented, the others nodding in agreement.

"Love to, but I'm not getting any bars here." Alex replied pocketing her phone. Alex turned to face her friends, seeing them all confused, except for her brother who looked like he needed the toilet.

"Greetings." A new voice called out from behind them. "I am Alpha 5 and welcome to the command centre."

"Oh my God, it's a robot! And look at all this equipment." Justin shouted excitedly. A giant blue head appeared in the tube, gaining their attention. "Aahh, a giant head!"

Alex walked up to her brother and smacked him in the head. "Oh give it a rest." She snapped.

"Hello children, I am Zordon from Eltar." The giant head introduced himself. "As Alpha has told you, this is the command centre. This is where we keep track of the world and protect it."

"Ok Zordon what were those things." Nick asked, getting straight to the point.

"Those creatures are known as putties, soldiers of the evil witch Rita Repulsa." Zordon told them. "Rita has been sealed away for 10,000 years but thanks to two astronauts, she has been released and wants revenge on Earth."

"Why are we here?" Alex called out.

"I have chosen you to become the great defenders of good in this world. I have chosen you to become power rangers."

"Why us?" Nico asked, raising a confused eyebrow. "Wouldn't adults be a better decision?"

"Teenagers are the best choice." Zordon told them. "No one will ever expect teenagers as Rangers and as teenagers, you don't need to worry about income. In addition, you are more adaptable to what is going on around you. But ultimately, it's your choice whether you choose this destiny or find one that better suits you."

"Can we have a 12 hour trial?" Alex asked, getting a chuckle out of Zordon.

"Alright I'm in." Nick told the floating head.

"Me too." Sonny replied.

"Me three." Alex was the next to speak.

"If they're in, then so am I." Justin replied, obviously unsure whether he actually wanted to do this or not.

"I hate to feel like the odd one out." Nico told them, scratching the back of his head. "So I guess I'm in." Zordon nodded his head, giving each of them a proud smile.

"Here are your morphers, call out your dinosaurs and the power will come to." Nick and the others stared down as a flash of light appeared around their waists and stared at in amazement at the belts that appeared.

"Ooh pretty coin." Alex said, admiring her coin. However, a frown crossed her face a moment later. "But did it have to come in such an ugly belt?"

"Nick, you are bold and courageous, you command the Tyrannosaurus as the red ranger."

"Sonny, you are kind and generous, the Pterodactyl will answer your call as the pink ranger."

"Justin, you are intelligent and determined, the Triceratops will protect you as the blue ranger."

"Alex, you are creative and resourceful, the Sabre-Tooth Tiger will serve you well as the yellow ranger."

"Nico, you are energetic and quick thinking. You will control the Mastodon as the black ranger."

"Let the power protect you rangers." Nick nodded his head before the sound of snickering caused all of them to look at Alex.

"What a corny line." Alex told them, both Nico and Sonny agreeing with her, laughing themselves. Even Nick grew a smile.

"Guys, give him some respect." Justin told them off, mainly focusing his attention on his younger sister.

"Respect? He's a giant floating head! That has mockery written all over it." Alex waved her arms out towards Zordon, who chuckle, finding the rangers amusing.

"Ok guys it's morphing time." Nick told them, snapping them out of their laughing fits and getting them back to reality. The others nodded and thrust their morphers forward.

"Mastodon!" Nico called out, a black power coming from the coin, encasing his body. He could feel the power, it was coursing through him. It felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before, like he had the power to do anything.

"Pterodactyl!" Sonny shouted, flashing pink. The power was amazing to her, it was as if her destiny had become greater. She always loved helping people and now she could help them in away she thought was impossible.

"Triceratops!" Justin flashed blue. The power was exhilarating. He'd never felt so confident and strong. He finally felt as if he could help someone else.

"Sabre-Tooth Tiger!" Alex flashed yellow. The power truly felt incredible. Thanks to the power she now felt whole and thought no one could defeat her.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Nick yelled, flashing red. He felt amazing, feeling the power running through him. He felt as if he had come to the place he was preparing himself for his entire life.

* * *

Back in New York, Goldar and the putties roamed the city destroying whatever they saw that looked threatening to them, and at times just to get a kick in scaring people.

"Go putties, destroy New York City." The putties did as he commanded, destroying everything in sight. "Oh don't forget to destroy the Statue of Liberty." Goldar called out as a side thought.

"Whoa, whoa, you can't destroy the statue of liberty, it's a scared monument." Justin called out, running towards Goldar.

"A power ranger?" Goldar asked, the putties stopping in their tracks at the ranger's words. The putties and even Goldar took a step back in fright as four other rangers flipped in.

"Don't worry Justin I doubt these guy can even swim." Alex, as the yellow ranger told him, amusement clearly in her voice.

"You have to embarrass me in front of the monsters?" Justin asked, turning to his sister.

"No, you do a pretty good job of it yourself." Alex laughed.

"Guys cut it out, lets look professional for 5 minutes." Alex and Justin quickly snapped out of their conversation at Nick's command. Nick had a feeling Alex was rolling her eyes behind her helmet and fought the urge to retort.

"Zordon picks you of all people to be rangers? This will be easier than I thought." Goldar laughed. "Putties attack." The putties followed his command, racing over towards the rangers.

Nick and the other rangers charged into battle. Nick leapt off the ground and kicked the closest putty. Landing he quickly spun on his heel, grabbing both of the incoming fists that were aimed for his head. He lifted them off the ground and into their fellow putties.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

Alex watched as a putty charged for her. Turning back to see another heading for her she smirked cockily underneath her helmet. Quickly, she ducked under a leg, rolled under it, leapt off the ground and kicked the putty in the back, forcing him to crash land into his ally.

"Have a nice fall."

Justin blocked an incoming leg, and seeing this was he chance, he spun on his heel, swiftly lowering himself and tripped the putty before he could regained his balance. He quickly shot back up and back flipped, avoiding another putty attack. He quickly took a fighting stance before taking a step forward before he leapt off the ground and did a round house kick towards the putty, knocking him down for the count.

"Oh man, that was sweet."

Sonny quickly whipped her left arm out, knocking the putty right hand down; she did the same for the next hit. She took a step backwards and than threw a fist into the putty's chest, knocking it back. As it fell, she took notice of another putty on its way and charge for it. She jumped off the ground and kicked off the putty, doing a flip and knocking it back. Landing she went into another battle stance, sending her elbow back and knocking another putty in the face.

"Who's next?"

Nico sidestepped an attack and swung his leg in the putty way, winding him. He once again sidestepped but this time, he outstretch his arm, clothes lining the putty to the ground. Seeing five other putties coming at him, he quickly grabbed his blade blaster, that sat in the holster on his leg and fired five single shots at the putties, destroying them.

"Whoa this thing packs a punch," Nico commented, the others gathering around him. "Now what do you think of us you over grown monkey?"

Goldar growled at them, drawing his sword. "Prepare to be destroyed power rangers." Goldar charged at them.

"Hey guys, why don't we give him a sample of what we really can do." Nick said, grabbing his own blade blaster, the others following his example. Nick turned his into the short sword, feeling more comfortable in close range combat.

"Lets do this thing." Sonny replied, blasting away at Goldar, a pink laser hitting its mark.

"Here let me help you out." Nico called, blasting away. Goldar, getting annoyed by the ongoing attack, placed his hand in front of his face and whipped them away, his eyes blasting the pink and black ranger. The yellow and blue were automatically by their sides.

Goldar, pleased by his work, was surprised to see Nick drop down in front of him, slashing his chest. Nick, gaining his balanced, ran past Goldar, the short blade digging into his side. Goldar twirled around, bringing his sword down and slashed Nick's chest in response, sending him flying backwards.

Nick quickly halted himself as he rolled, now on a knee and a leg. Goldar, now towering over him, brought his sword up and threw it downwards, only to be stop by two short blades.

"What?" Goldar yelled turning his head to the side to see Alex and Justin holding his weapon in place. Both of them struggled as they lifted Goldar sword away from their fearless leader, grunting at the pressure Goldar was pressing into the sword.

"You can help anytime now Nick." Alex stated. Getting the hint, Nick converted his weapon into a gun and shot a red laser at Goldar's chest, knocking him back and a bit dazed. Nick and the other two took the time and ran past Goldar to the now recovered rangers.

"Ok guys lets send him back to where he came from." The rangers nodded their heads in agreement. Nick and the boys stood side by side, Nick in the middle and the girls jumped onto their shoulders, making a pyramid. All of them aimed their guns in the centre, shooting their individual coloured beams and formed a sphere above Nicks head. The ball of energy released a rainbow coloured energy beam towards Goldar, exploding the surrounding area.

* * *

Back on the moon, in the Luna palace, Rita and her minions watched Goldar get taken down by the power rangers. "No, make my monster grow." Rita screamed, sending her staff down to the Earth, zapping Goldar and forcing him to grow into the size of skyscrapers.

* * *

"Now try to defeat me power rangers." Goldar laughed, starting to destroy the city. Nick and the others watched helplessly, not knowing what to do.

"What do we do?" Sonny asked, her panic clear in her voice. Nick stared down as the other panicked, not knowing what they could do. However, he snapped his head up as a beast roared within his head, realizing what they have to do.

"Tyrannosaurus!" As if hearing his call, in a cave within a giant mountains, glowing yellow eyes could be seen within the darkness. With a roar a giant, red, metallic tyrannosaurus sprinted out of the cave. It had a black underbelly, as was it's knees down and arms. Who ever saw it would have believe it was a real tyrannosaurus, the only thing stopping them is that it was made out of metal. The tyrannosaurus roared one more time before teleporting in a red light to where his partner waited.

Goldar was about to slam his sword into the State of Liberty when the giant tyrannosaurus barged him into the ocean.

"Wow, have a look at him." Justin said, smiling, pretty much drooling within his helmet over the realistic tyrannosaurus.

"That looks amazing." Alex said in awe, just before she and the others heard the roars of their own creatures. Getting the drift they all raised their hands in the sky. "Sabre-Tooth Tiger!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl"

"Mastodon!"

In the forest a roar could be heard from miles as a giant yellow tiger with black stripes and tail, that happened to look like a whip and a sword put together leapt out of the lake, giant fangs coming out of its mouth, running towards her partner. The tiger, just like the tyrannosaurus looked nearly real, it didn't look much like a machine. With a roar the tiger teleported in a flash of yellow, going to where she was needed.

In the desert a roar of excitement was heard as a blue triceratops unburied himself from the sand, shacking his head in displeasure of the sand on his head. His three horns were all gold and his underbelly was white. He gave a roar before he flashed out of the desert in a blue light.

In a valley, uninhabited by humans, a screeching noise could be heard as a pink pterodactyl with a black head and a white beak with pink markings and wings flew across the valley, birds flying away in fright. The pterodactyl screeched one more time and teleported with a pink light to where she was called.

In the North Pole, a trumpeting sound echoed as a giant, realistic mastodon stood up out of the snow that covered him through the ages. He was mostly black with white tusks, a grey trunk and grey legs from the knees and down. It to teleported in a black light, going to his partner.

"What is going on?" Goldar cried as the rangers jumped into their zords.

"Ok guys activate the dino crystals." Nick told the other rangers, unsure how he knew that. He held the tyrannosaurus coin side ways and it formed a red crystal that he connected to the zord to be a control stick. The rangers did as their leader did, the crystal colour depending of the ranger.

"Okay lets try this." Justin said hitting a couple of buttons. The horns of the triceratops started to glow blue. "Fire!" The tri-beams met in the centre of the dinosaur's head and shot a blue energy beam into Goldar chest, leaving him to crash into the ocean once again.

"Alright, it's my turn to dive." Sonny cheered, getting the pterodactyl to swoop down at the now rising Goldar. As Sonny hit a button, the wings of the pterodactyl were covered in electricity, slashing Goldar.

"Why you power geeks." Goldar shouted, grabbing his sword and swinging down at the sabre-tooth tiger that stood only a few metres away. Alex smirk at this. Thrusting the controls forward and hitting a button, the sabre-tooth tiger leapt over the sword, did a flip in midair and slashed Goldar with its tail, sending him backwards towards the mastodon.

"You should freeze for awhile." Nico said, pressing his own button, triggering the mastodon trunk to freeze the giant monkey in ice.

"I know something that's really going to burn." Nick smirked, hitting a red button. The Tyrannosaurus raised its head to the sky, fire could be seen escaping its mouth. As he dropped his head back where it once was, a giant fire ball darted straight for Goldar, destroying the ice and inflicting agonising pain to the golden monkey.

Goldar, before crash landing once again, flashed gold and flew off towards the moon. "You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war." Goldar said as he retreated. The rangers watched him leave, thrilled they were able to defeat their first foe.

* * *

Back in the command centre, the group of five plus one android stared up at the giant floating head in the tube.

"Congratulation rangers on your first victory to come." Zordon started off. "You all have easily controlled your zords and defeat Goldar, Rita's general."

"Thankyou Zordon." Nick replied. Zordon smiled at the five, confident that he picked wisely.

"Now this is when you chose." This confused the rangers, since they thought they had already chosen. "You now had first hand experience at what is to come, and now I must ask you do you want to continue this constant fight between good and evil?"

Nick turned to the others, trying to read their thoughts. He turned Alpha and Zordon once again to notice everyone was staring at him. Placing his attention on his friends and fellow rangers, he stared at their faces with determination.

"I don't know about you guys but I can't walk away now, not after today." Nick told them. "I will be a power ranger, what about you?" Nick asked, placing his hand in the middle of them all.

"Give up all of this? Not in your life." Sonny said walking towards Nick. "I'm in." She placed her hand on top of his.

"This is what I always dreamed of, saving the world, helping billions." Justin replied, placing his hand over Sonny's.

"Like I said before, I'd hate to be the odd one out." Nico placed his hand over Justin's. "Count me in." The rangers, Zordon and Alpha all turned their gaze on Alex, awaiting for her answer.

"You know I'm still trying to figure out if you guys are geeks or losers." She joked, smiling the whole time as she walked closer to them, shacking her head, She then placed her hand above Nico's, getting everyone to smile back at her.

"Now there are a few rules you must follow at all times being rangers." Zordon pronounced gaining the rangers attention once again. "You must never use your power for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you. And keep your identity a secret, no one must know of your adventures together."

"We will Zordon." Nick replied, their hands still on top of each other. Zordon smiled at the kids, glad to know the fate of the world rested in their hands.

"Ok on the count of three we jump and send our hands in the air saying power rangers." Justin told the group, all smiling at each other and nodded their heads. "Ok 1...2..."

"Oh crying out loud go!" Alex snapped, no longer being able to wait, a smile growing on her and the others' faces. "Power Rangers!" They leapt off the command centre floor, hands in the air, all of them smiling with excitement. Nick didn't know why, but seeing their happy faces, he felt as if the bond he and his friends shared with one another had become stronger than ever before. He could now feel their excitement, their power, and it was unbelievable. He didn't know what was ahead, but he did know whatever was thrown at them, they'll defeat it together, not as five heroes but as one team, for that is how it always has been and shall always be.


	2. All For One

**Morphin Power Rangers**

**Season 1**

**Episode 2: All For One**

Within the school, the students ran with excitement as the school bell rang for lunch. Students covered the school grounds, enjoying their free time between classes, eating, chatting to others and some even played some sports. The students jumped once they heard a cry of excitement. Sonny sprinted through the halls, like a bullet, not bothering to watch where she was going. The other students jumped out of her way, worried they'd be bowled over by the hyperactive girl.

"Hey, Hey guys I got great news." Sonny screamed, the others turning in her direction, fear overwhelming them.

"Uh-oh!" Nico pronounce wide eye and paling at the sight of his charging friend.

"Man your battle stations." Nick commanded. Alex quickly grabbed Justin's backpack and dragged him in front of her.

"ALEX!" Justin screamed in fear, bracing himself just as Sonny rammed him. Alex quickly jolted to the side for safety, as her older brother fell to the floor.

"What its Nick orders." Alex replied, amusement clear in her voice as the others laughed at Justin's displeasure.

"Sorry Justin." Sonny said, giving him her hand, which he happily took. "I just got excited." Justin stood back up, shaking his head.

"I could tell, it's not everyday I kiss the payment." Justin replied. Nick chuckled at his friends. If you want comedy, just call them, you'll get it every few seconds. Nick actually considered giving them to the less fortunate for a week.

"So what's in your hands?" Nick asked, eyeing the piece of paper, knowing full well it was this that made her go on a rampage.

"Oh right." Sonny, obviously having forgotten her important news, gave Nick the flyer. Opening it the others circled around him, reading it over Nick shoulder. "It's a play about the Three Musketeers." Sonny screamed with excitement, jumping up and down. "And get this half of the money that we make will go to the less fortunate."

"And let me guess, you want us to join?" Nico asked, smiling at her as she repeatedly nodded her head up and down. Alex stood next to her childhood friend and placed her hands on Sonny's head to stop her nodding before her head decided to pop off.

"If they say yes will you stop?" Alex asked, Sonny still managing to nod her head. Even after all these years, Alex was still unsure where her friend gets this burst of energy from. Alex often wondered if Sonny just connected herself to a car motor at night so she'd have more than enough energy for the day.

"Yeah totally." Sonny replied. Nick smiled at the girls. As long as he knew them, which was second grade, they'd been acting this way. Sonny goes hyperactive and Alex slows her down, it was always an amusing sight.

"You can count on it." Nick replied. Sonny squealed with excitement, Alex let her head go and Sonny rushed to hug Nick, who could only chuckle as he returned it.

"If it's for Charity." Justin nodded before Sonny reached for him with one arm and pulled him into the hug.

"It may be fun too, especially if I can get into this love fest." Nico joked, Sonny reaching out for him and dragging him along. "You know I was kidding right?"

"Great, you guys have fun, see you later." Alex said turning away to walk off, the other rangers staring at her.

"You're not going to join us?" Justin asked. Alex turned around to face her brother and friends.

"Volunteering isn't really my thing." Alex replied as she walked off, only Sonny and Nick noticing she was going towards the hall.

"Don't worry Justin, she'll join in." Sonny assured him, going off in her own direction while Nick followed Alex. Justin gave a questionable look towards Nico who shrugged it off.

"Get your water bottles here, fresh out of the fountain." Alex turned her head as she entered another hallway, hearing the voice of her little brother. She stared at her brother in amazement, seeing people all line up just for a water bottle.

"Max, what are you doing?" Alex asked, walking up to the table that the water bottles sat on, with a tin full of money. Max turned around to face his sister, showing off his all knowing smile.

"Hey Alex, I was just selling the fountain water." Max replied, Alex raised her eyebrow unsure why he was selling fountain water.

"Why."

"Apparently it's the tastiest water they ever had." Max explained. Alex beamed at Max, now understanding why but continued to make sure.

"So you're bottling and selling the water?" Max nodded his head, just as Alex hugged her little brother. "You're a genius, I'm so proud you."

"I know right." Max said as Alex stepped back smiling at her brother. "And look how much money I'm getting."

"Yeah, so Max how would you like to help me with the play?" Max stared at her strangely.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Max asked, Alex amused by his statement.

"I mean have a little fun with it." Alex replied getting an 'ooh' from Max as realisation dawned on him.

"So that's your plan?" Alex jumped at that, hearing the familiar voice, as Max told his friend to takeover.

"Yeah, doesn't it sound fun?" Max responded, going in between Alex and Nick. "You're more than welcome to come along Nic…"

"Max, why don't you meet me by the door?" Alex suggested, cutting Max off, trying to distract her younger brother.

"Yeah ok." Max replied racing off towards the drama hall door. Alex smiled at her younger brother. Sure he's annoying, but she loved him and just like Justin, she knew she could always count on him. Alex turned her attention back to Nick, a knowing smile crossing his face.

"You're planning to get yourself on detention and work as part of the play." Nick said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah right, why would I do that?" Alex said, smiling as she tried to hide the fact what Nick said was true. Nick shook his head at her, she should have known by now, both he and Sonny could read her like a book.

"You're secretly volunteering." Nick told her, cracking a smile as she darted her eyes around the hall, trying to come up with a cover up.

"Well if you're going to take all the fun out of it!" Alex retorted running off towards her brother. Nick continued to smile even as she went around the bend.

Ever since Nick met Alex, she had always been this way. Whenever someone asked her to volunteer for something, and she likes what she's been asked to do or likes the reason, she'll say no and then does something just so its appears to be that she was forced into it. Even Sonny noticed this, yet Alex still won't confess, which happens to be one of many reason why they love her.

"Well Alex, I just hope you don't go over board. Again" Nick chuckled as he made his way where he figured Sonny would be.

"So how are we going to do this?" Max asked as they stared at the backgrounds. Alex dropped her bag on the ground and pulled out two spray cans, giving them both to Max.

"With these." Alex replied grabbing two more for herself. "You do that side and I'll do this one." Alex told her younger brother, starting to do the right side.

"We're going to get caught aren't we?" Max asked, colouring the background green, while Alex was doing hers in yellow.

"Yeah probably." Alex replied, not really bothering to do much damage.

"Oh ok." Max replied uncaringly. Being in trouble never really affected him as much as his older brother Justin.

"But just to make sure." Alex said starting to write letters. "Alex was here." She wrote in capital, bold letters.

In the Luna Palace, Rita stared out her telescope, watching Sonny and the other rangers get excited over the play. Getting a better look, she found it was the play of the three musketeers. "Of cause the power geeks want to play heroes." Rita moaned. "And it's for charity."

"My Mistress, please let me go back down to Earth, I'll defeat the rangers for sure this time." Goldar pleaded, wanting another chance at the rangers. Rita snapped towards him, glaring at the golden monkey.

"If you couldn't defeat them two days ago, what makes you think you can beat them now?" Goldar stepped back towards the wall, frightened by his Mistress. Rita snapped her head back around, staring at the Rangers once again as they laughed at Nico as he put on an old hat and stating something she didn't care for.

"I have a brilliant idea." Rita stated, rising above the telescope and smiling evilly, chuckling in her dark creepy voice. "Finster!" Rita screamed. A white gargoyle alien wearing a lab coat appeared from the other room, bowing at the sight of his Mistress.

"Yes my Mistress? How can I serve you today?" Rita smiled darkly at her scientist. She just loved the sounds of Mistress and serve.

"I want you make a musketeer monster." Rita laughed evilly. Finster nodded his head understandingly. "He'll make mince meat out of the rangers."

"Yeah and slice and dice them." Baboo laughed.

"And cut them into Ribbons." Squatt commented. Rita snapped around at them, glaring at the idiot brothers.

"Quit that, you bumbling falls." Baboo and Squatt closed their mouths and ran away from their raging Mistress.

"For the damage that you have made I'm giving you detention." Mr Laritate told Alex and Max who seemed to be unaffected by the detention. "And since you're so artistic you'll repaint the set and must try out for a part in the three musketeers."

Alex and Max got busted before they could even leave, Alex's wish come true. She liked nothing more then when a plan comes together.

"You make a good bargain Mr Laritate, I'll accept." Alex left Mr Laritate confused, as she hopped off the stage to grab the paint buckets and brushes from underneath the seats in the front row. This confused Mr Laritate even more, getting him to wonder why there were buckets of paint underneath the seats in the hall to begin with. It was almost like she planned it.

"I'm confuse, is this a good or bad thing?" Max asked, a confused expression on his face, as Alex started to work. Mr Laritate stood there shock in disbelief, the sight of Alex actually working without complaining or working up some excuse to get out of the work was a sight he never thought he'd see. He even grabbed his glasses, wiped them clean with his blazer and placed them back on and rubbed his eyes to see if they were playing up on him.

"Aahh? Yeah you have to give up your time and entertain the guests." Mr Laritate replied, still wide eyed at Alex. Mr Laritate wasn't sure for it was only there for a split second, but he could have betted his whole life savings that Alex had formed a smile on her face.

"Oh I'm usually entertaining people in my own time. Now I have to give up my time for it?" Max moaned, walking over towards Alex and started to get to work.

"I think I need some time off." Mr Laritate told himself, still wide eyes at the sight before him, as he slowly walked backwards, unsure if this was real or not.

It had been an hour since Alex and Max had redone the background, and they obviously still needed some work for there was still yellow and green still noticeable in more then one spot.

"Whoa, there's a lot of people trying out." Justin commented as four fifths of the rangers entered the hall.

"Well this is the drama club, they need more than just actors and actress, they also need stage hands." Sonny replied, walking down the isle.

"To bad Alex isn't joining us." Nico said disappointedly. Nick placed a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention and letting Nico see the smirk on his face as he nodded towards the stage.

"Don't count her out yet." Nico and Justin turned towards where Nick had nodded towards to see Alex on stage, talking to some people and covered in paint.

"Didn't you see the news Alex?" A girl with brown hair and looked as if a pre-schooler had spat up on her. "The power rangers saved New York from the golden monkey and those grey guys."

"Sorry guys I was at the beach the other day when all this was going on." Alex replied, lying through her teeth, knowing that the putties never got that far.

Alex didn't know how but her friends Harper and Grady, a chubby guy, started to discuss the power rangers for the 7th time in a row in the past two days. Ever since the rangers had saved the city, no one, meaning NO ONE had stopped talking about them. Harper even kept on mentioning about their outfits, which Alex commented on wanting them to be different, to stand out more from the others. Meanwhile, Grady kept on talking about their zords. It's like a broken record with them.

"Well you must of seen the zords, they were near the Statue of Liberty." Grady responded. Alex darted her head to the side seeing the other rangers.

"Sorry guys I need to go." Alex told them, rushing off the stage and to her fellow rangers, noticing the shocked expressions on Nico and Justin faces. "Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"We had to wait for Nico to get his trapped foot out of his locker." Before Alex could ask, Sonny cut her off. "Don't ask."

"Out of my way, a real star is coming through." The rangers turned around, seeing people were clearing a path for the blond hair boy. He kind of looked like a paperboy to Sonny with his brown coat on him. "Hello Sonny."

"Hello Chad, still being you I see." Sonny replied as Chad grabbed his mirror out of his bag.

"Who else would I want to be?" He asked making sure he looked alright.

"Lets try someone who doesn't have an ego the size of Jupiter." Nico commented. Chad glared at the group, about to say something when the drama teacher came in.

"Ok time for our auditions." She announced. The students quickly took their seats and waited for their name to be called.

"Finster, how is my monster?" Rita screamed, pacing around the room. Patients was never her strong suit.

"It's on its way my Queen." Finster replied, as the clay creature was moved into the machine. A few bangs and booms resounded throughout the room and in a matter of moments, the monster shot out of the pipe.

"Hahahahahaha!" The monster laughed. The monster was wearing mostly red with blue tights and wielded a yellow sword. He had a yellow hat over his pitch black head and glowing blue eyes. "I will, slice, I will dice, I will slash the rangers." Rita smiled at him wickedly and nodded her head, watching him swing his sword around the room, destroying lots of the clay monsters.

"Go my monster, destroy the power rangers." The monster laughed one last time before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

On Earth, the monster formed in the park of New York, swinging his sword downwards as he laughed, slashing down at the seat provided for the public. The innocent civilians, jumped to their feet, or fell off their bikes and even tripped over their own feet in fear of the monster.

"Where are the power rangers?" He asked, as the civilians ran for their life screaming, terrified by the musketeer monster.

In the command centre, as the alarms went off, Alpha automatically got to work, while Zordon formed in the tube. He watched as the musketeer monster formed in the park, scaring the civilians and slicing through the seat.

"Alpha teleport the rangers here at once." Zordon told the android, Alpha already changing the viewing globe, to that of the rangers, checking if they're in the clear.

Back in the hall, they were given their parts and did a quick rehearsal before everyone left the hall. Only Alex and the other rangers stayed, since Sonny and Nick offered to help Alex fix her little mess.

"Thanks again guys." Alex said, repainting the moon, while the other two fix the backgrounds. Nick and Sonny took a step back to check their work.

"It's ok." Sonny told her. "It beats doing nothing."

"She's right and besides this could be fun." Nico replied, getting a few raised eyebrows. "Like I always wanted to see a blue Sonny." With that Nico swung his blush against Sonny left arm.

Nick and Justin cupped their mouths, Justin in shock and Nick to hold back the laughter. Alex on the other hand just laughed with Nico. Sonny seemed to grow a smile as she pick up a bucket of black paint.

"Well if you love black much, I guess you wouldn't mind me doing this." She said smartly, chucking the paint at him. Nico quickly ducked, getting some of it on him while the rest landed on Justin. Alex laughed even harder, Even Nick joined in, no longer able to hold it in.

"Guys this is miss use of school property." Justin told them, Alex grabbed her own bucket of paint and chucked it Justin. As it flew off towards him, Nico stood up in the way of the greyish blue paint.

"Sorry Nico I was meant to get Justin." Alex apologies.

"Well I'm getting out of here before I become a master piece." Nick joked as he started his decent down the stairs. The four rangers all looked at one another and grabbed a bucket each. They then sprinted at Nick and threw the four different colours of paint at him.

Just before they collided the rangers flashed in their individual colours and teleported off to the command centre.

In the command centre, the power rangers once again fell on top of each other, still not used to the teleportation.

"You couldn't wait five more minutes, we were in the middle of a paint war." Alex told Zordon and Alpha off, getting off the other rangers.

"So that's why you're dripping in paint." Zordon replied, turning towards Alpha. "You can clean the mess Alpha."

"What?" Alpha shouted shocked at Zordon words.

"Now back to business." Zordon told the rangers, as Alpha walked off moaning and groaning at the work. "Rita has sent the Corrupteer monster down to Earth. This monster has be known to duplicate himself into three and to be vicious beyond imagination." Zordon warned them.

"Ok Zordon." Nick replied, the rangers turned to the viewing globe, their hands going behind their back. "It's Morphing Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

A rainbow of light occurred as the rangers transformed and teleported to the park where the monster awaited.

"All for one hey! All for one and one for all." The monster sang as he cut through the trees, bushes and seats.

"AAHH!" A child screamed behind the monster, gaining his attention.

"Hello girly." The monster said, smirking at his next victim. "I haven't had the thrill of cutting someone yet." He walked over to the frightened 6 year old girl, chuckling as she tripped over her own feet, and raised his sword with a smile. "Don't worry I'll kill you quick and painlessly."

Before he could get close enough, five different coloured laser shoot at his chest, forcing him to stumble backwards.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Nick yelled as the rangers jumped in front of the girl, Sonny aiding her back to her feet. "Alpha, do you think you can teleport her out of here?" The next thing anyone new, the girl flashed white and teleported to safety.

"Ah, the power rangers here at last." The monster chuckled to himself. "Prepare to be destroyed." The monster charged at the rangers, sword above his head.

"Sorry not happening, I still have things to do and people to annoy." Alex replied, the rangers dodging out of the way of the monster attack. Alex quickly regain her footing and blasted the monster on the side, but this time had no affect. "What the?" Alex gasped.

"I hope you had more than that or this won't be considered a fight."

"Than try this." Nick jumped off the ground, doing a flip in midair and brought down his blade blaster, only to be stopped by his yellow sword.

"Try again." The monster laughed, pushing Nick back and as he started to swing his sword wildly, attacking Nick's chest. With one more powerful slash Nick was forced backwards, crash landing on his back, groaning at the pain that coursed through his body.

"Nick!" Sonny yelled in fright, both she and Justin aiming their blasters at the monster's head, sending the monster away from Nick. "Nick are you ok?" Sonny asked as she and Justin got near him.

"Yeah I'm ok but what about them?" Nick asked, as Nico and Alex were using their blade blasters. Nico used the blade mode attacking head on, while Alex seemed to keep on switching, as she attacked with the blade and then quickly turned it into a blaster, blasting at the monster's head.

"I think the odds are a little unbalanced, so when in doubt split." The monster screamed, splitting himself into three precise duplicates. One was all red, another all blue and the last one all yellow.

"Oh crap." Nico said, as he stood in between the three monsters. The monsters laughed as they wildly swing their swords at him. Nico quickly saw a gap and quickly did an army roll, just to get away. Nick and the other Rangers quickly kneel down to their fallen friend, whole five of them blasting the red one in the gut, knocking him backward yet again. The yellow and blue mimicking the red, clenching their gut in pain.

"You will pay for this rangers." The blue one stated, the three of them charging in. The rangers braced themselves but felt an urge of power surrounding them. Once they were brave enough to open their eyes, they were startle and relieved that they were back at the command centre.

"Zordon he's too strong for us." Justin called out, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Rangers, I have brought you back here to tell you the Corrupteer monster's weakness." Zordon told them before they could say anything else. "If you hurt one of them, the others shall feel the pain."

"So if we destroy one, the others will be destroy too." Justin summed up, excitement overwhelming him and the other rangers.

"And here are your dino weapons." Zordon said as five weapons descended towards the rangers. "Nick you wield the power sword, the sword shall give you the greater power to fight with." Nick grabbed the black hilt. The guard bar and rain guard was a red tyrannosaurus head, the silver blade coming out of its mouth.

"Alex you shall hold the power daggers. They are designed to be quick and agile and shall do you well." Alex grabbed her yellow daggers. They had triangular blades with sabre-tooth tigers claws just below it.

"Justin, you shall wield the power lance, it shall give you protective power." Justin grabbed the blue lance and smiled at the three blades coming out both sides.

"Sonny, the power bow shall be your weapon, great accuracy is your gift." Sonny reached for the white and pink bow. She notice the bow look similar to the pterodactyl wings.

"And Nico, the power axe shall give you strength in time of need." Nico nodded as he grabbed the black axe. Nico noticed if you hold it from the blade end its look similar to a gun. "Rangers its time to show your true strength, and remember, let the power protect you." The rangers nodded their heads in understanding before leaving back to the park.

The monsters continue their rampage through the park, destroying anything they pleased. It could be a chair or even just grass. Just as the red one was about to slashed at the tree, Nick sprung into action, leaping off the ground and kicking the red monster into the tree.

"Oomph! Who did that." The three monsters roared, turning towards their enemy. Their eyes seemed to light up at the appearance of the rangers. "Ahahahaha! The rangers are back." They laughed.

"Yeah and this time we're going to win." Justin told them smug. "You see we know your weakness." The monster stop stared at each other than back at the rangers before laughing.

"We'll see about that." The monsters charged in at the power rangers who summon their weapons, getting into a stance.

"Ok guys you know what to do." Nick told them getting a yes or a yeah from the other rangers. "Lets do this." The rangers charged at the monsters. Both Justin and Nico blocked the blue and yellow ones' swords, kicking them both in the gut to get out of the way. This distracted the red one long enough for Nick to slash at the monster.

"Why you." The red one said, swing his sword around, Nick either blocking with his sword or dodging all together.

"Nick!" Alex yelled as she ran up behind him, getting the idea. Nick blocked the next attack, keeping it as a stand off. Meanwhile Alex jumped onto Nick shoulders, which she jumped off again, this time spinning her body and doing a flip in midair, getting behind the monster and digging her daggers into the monster back as she landed onto the ground. This made the monsters lose their stance and finch at the pain in their back. Nick knocked the creature's sword back as he rammed his sword into the monster as he ran past.

Both Justin and Nico kicked their monster into a tree or tripped them over a chair in the park and slammed their weapons into the red Corrupteer.

The blue and yellow Corrupteers shot up and charge at the rangers as they ganged up on their red counterpart. Sonny, seeing this, brought her bow up and placed two arrows on the string. She aimed at the blue one first, knocking the blue one over and did the exact something for the yellow one before they could reach their partner.

Nick brought his sword up as he jumped off of both Justin and Nico shoulders, slamming his sword into the Corrupteer monster, holding him in place. Justin quickly got by Nick right as the blue Corrupteer charged at him. Justin blocked his attack, and kept him still, while Nico did the same for the other one.

Alex dashed for the boys, jumping over Nick, doing a flip, her daggers already set to attack the evil musketeer monster. Nick jumped back, allowing the red Corrupteer monster's sword to go down as it hit the ground. Alex slashed down at the monster before quickly leaping back where Nick was.

Nico and Justin pushed the other two next to their counterparts and leapt back to the others. "You guys ready." Nick asked, checking the pink and yellow rangers on his left before the blue and black rangers on his right. "Alright than, lets put them together."

"Power Axe!" Nico shouted, altering the axe to become a gun and chucking it into the sky.

"Power Bow!" Sonny yelled, throwing the bow into the sky where it combined with the axe, sitting on top of it.

"Power Daggers!" Alex threw the daggers in the sky, aiming for the other weapons, connecting to the bow.

"Power Lance!" Justin disconnect the lance and through both halves to the others weapon, combining to the bow, in between the daggers and axe/gun.

"Power Sword!" With that Nick leaped into the sky grabbing the gun and placing the sword above the bow. He landed onto the ground and the rangers rushed to his side saying. "Power Laser!" They then blasted at the red Corrupteer, a red energy beam hitting him in the chest and destroying the monster and his counterparts in a single shot.

"Oh yeah who bad, aha we're bad." Nico enounced as he danced in one spot, the other rangers cheering about their victory or laughing at Justin who started to dance himself.

"Nooo! My monster was destroyed." Rita cried, hanging over the balcony. Goldar and Finster stood in their respected spots.

"No worries my Mistress, you'll come up with another plan." Baboo told her.

"He's right my Queen, the rangers shall bow by your knees next time." Goldar continued, Rita now turning around to them.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, turning back to the edge, hands on her forehead. "I have a headache." She whined.

It has been about 3 days since the rangers defeated the Corrupteer monster and now they were doing their play, in front of their, and other students', families.

Chad, Nico, Nick and Sonny were on the stage and were getting closer and closer to the part where Chad and Sonny kiss.

"Ooh isn't that sweet?" Alex asked Justin, Max and Grady.

"Yeah its beautiful. Oh my god, I told myself I wasn't going to cry." Grady said, starting to wipe the tears away with his shirt collar while Alex, Justin and Max just stared at their friend.

"Dare I ask, may I have a kiss?" Chad asked Sonny, a blush appearing on both their faces. Chad didn't know why, but ever since they got their parts, Sonny seemed different, in a good way, but he didn't know why.

"Dare, dare my beloved, a thousand times dare." Chad moved in to kiss her on the lips, but end up halting, hesitant to continue.

"What is he doing?" Justin asked as he, his siblings and Grady stared in disbelief at Chad.

"What does it look like he's doing? He's doing what he did in rehearsal." Alex replied, still staring at Chad. "He's hesitating to kiss her."

"What are we going to do? They have to kiss." Justin started to ramble on. At that, Alex suddenly saw a cd, near the cd player, and on it was written kiss the girl sing along.

"Why is this here?" Alex asked Grady, curiosity overwhelming her. Grady stared at the cd realizing what it was.

"Because our last play was about the little mermaid." He answered, Alex stared at the cd and than the microphone and than to the cd, smiling at the idea in her head.

"I have an idea" She told the guys, placing the cd within the cd player, turning on the microphone and cd player and rushed on stage.

"Alex!" Justin yelled, only wasting his breath, as she was already on stage, gaining everyone's attention. Starting to sing the song.

"Sha la, la, la, la, la, my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl."

Chad turned towards Alex, staring at her. He turned back to Sonny, who seemed to be still smiling and whispering stay in part. Chad than finally kissed Sonny, the crowd going wild. Alex smiled at this and continued to sing, just for some entertainment.


	3. Nico The Invincible

**Me: Hey guys i know some of my episodes seem fast or there's too much action in them but don't worry that'll change in a couple of episodes, it just that i'm use to writing this way. I hope you enjoy this. **

**

* * *

**

**Episode 3: Nico The Invincible**

In the sub station, Chad sat at a table, reading a newspaper, seeing only the city's recent heroes the power rangers. They had saved the city twice now both times in last week and yet no one knew who they were.

"Imagine what would happen to whoever finds out their identities?" Chad said, day dreaming about the money the photographers would give, the news, he'd be rich.

"Here you go Chad." Alex said, placing the plate and drink in her hands down at the table. Noticing his lost facial expression, Alex waved her hand in front of his face. Noticing he still wasn't paying attention she grabbed his drink and took a sip out of it before placing it back down, Chad still not even noticing.

"Hey Alex what's with him?" Max asked Alex as she step back around the counter, staring at Chad's 'out of this world' face.

"I don't know." Alex replied, facing her brother. "Probably day dreaming." Max seemed to be in thought for a second. "Why?"

"I'm thinking of drawing on him." Max replied. Alex was about to say something, but stopped herself, thinking he'd wake up just by seeing Max.

"Ok." She replied, going back to work while Max darted towards Chad with a marker. Just as Max left, Nico entered the sub station, noticing Nick in the extended part of the store, teaching karate. What shocked Nico the most was that both Sonny and Justin were in his class.

"Hey Alex." Alex looked up from her work and smiled at her childhood friend. She actually found it amusing to think he was only Justin's friend back when she was in kindergarten. But after he helped both her and Sonny in year one they'd been great friends.

"Hey Nico, what's up?" Alex asked, seeing a curious expression on his face. Turning her gaze in the direction her friend was looking at she nodded her head in understanding. "They ask Nick to teach them, apparently they want to be better fights for the monsters."

"I don't know why, we're invincible." Nico stated, turning his gaze back to Alex. "So why aren't you over there?"

"Because I have to do something that is known as work." Alex replied before opening a magazine, annoying the customers. Nico only shook his head at Alex.

"So can you wait?" Nico asked, gaining Alex's undivided attention. Alex raised one eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what he meant.

"Can I wait for what?" Alex knew Nico didn't make sense all the time, being friends with Justin and all.

"You know, for another monster attack." He whispered, startling Alex. "Cause I know I can't."

"Why would I want that?" She asked in disbelief. "Let alone can't wait for it?"

"Because its fun destroying Rita's plans and since we're invincible Rita can't do anything about." Nico replied, boasting as Alex shook her head.

"Did you lose your brain or something when Zordon gave you the power coin?" Alex asked, Nico taking a step back, being insulted by her comment.

"What makes you think that?" Nico asked, wondering why she stated it.

"Cause only the brain dead would think they're invincible." Alex told him. Nico got off his chair and darted for the door, leaving a confused Alex behind. "Where are you going?" Alex asked, concerned for her friend's safety.

"I'm going to show you what I meant." Nico yelled back, the other rangers just noticing Nico the first time.

"What was that about?" Justin asked, as the other three made their way to the bench, once again Alex altering her attention to the new comers.

"He thinks he's invincible." Alex told them, obviously worried for her friend. "And I think he's going to do something stupid."

"Come on, it's Nico, he wouldn't do any…" Justin started before thinking of his best friend. "Oh man, what are we going to do?"

"They're right, knowing Nico he'll find a monster and gets himself hurt." Sonny agreed, fear written on her face.

"We'll split up and try to find him." Nick told them, pointing to himself and than to Alex. "Me and Alex will go south and you two go North." The other rangers nodded their heads, agreeing to Nick's plan. "Remember to make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

"Aahh! What are you doing?" Chad screamed, causing the rangers to snap their heads in Chad's direction only to laugh at his green beard and moustache. Theresa Russo, Justin, Alex and Max's mother, stared at Chad's face in shock, fighting the urge to laugh as she glared at her son, looking serious.

"Max! What did you do that for?" Theresa yelled, scolding her youngest son. Max just stood there as if nothing was wrong.

"Alex said I could do it." Theresa quickly snapped her glare at Alex now, who jumped in fright. It was actually kind of funny, she could stare down a monster in the eyes without blinking, and yet her mother was able to break her in a second.

"To be fair, I thought Chad would snap out of it before Max got two feet of him." Alex exclaimed, quickly going around the counter, grabbing Nick's hand and rushing out the door.

"Alex! Where are you going? We're in a conversation here missy." Her mother yelled, wanting to know what was more important than their conversation.

"Me and Nick have to do our history project." She yelled back before practically busting the doors off its hinges.

* * *

On the moon, in the Luna Palace, Rita watched Nico storm out of the sub station, enraged by his comment. She took a step back from her telescope and glared down at the world.

"How dare he!" Rita screamed, pacing back and forth across the room, her two blue minions against the wall afraid to take a step forward. "I'll show him. Finster! Finster!" Rita stormed off towards Finster's room, where he awaited her orders.

"Yes my Queen?" He asked as the door to his lab flew off, knowing only Rita would do that. "How may I serve you?" He asked, working on his latest monster, unnerved by his Queen, acting as if nothing happened.

"I want you to make a monster." Finster nodded at this. "Not any old monster, but a monster that will destroy the black ranger." Finster stoped his work and started to think of the best monster for the job. "He must be cunning, quick and deadly, but most of all he must be revolting."

"Ah ha! I have just the monster." Finster dashed off towards his monster shelf, grabbing a long, thin monster with three heads, one connected to his body the other ones connected to his arms. Finster placed him in the machine, and a few bangs and booms later, the monster shot out of the pipe.

The creature looked a lot like a giant cobra just arms. Its hands happened to be two smaller mouths. It twisted its body around, moving in a zigzag, slithering towards his Queen. "Hello my Misssstressss. How may I be of ssservessss?" The creature hissed.

Rita stared at the creature, it was disgusting, smelled awful, and its breath would have made a fly die. He was perfect in Rita's eyes. "Great work Finster." She told her loyal minion. "I want you to go after the power rangers and destroy them, especially the black ranger, Rico Harris.

"If that ssshall pleassses you, my Queen." The Serpent glowed a dark golden colour and bowed to his Queen before teleporting to Earth.

* * *

Nico ran through the town, looking for any signs of the putties or monsters but sadly nothing was around for him. He tried the park and even checked out where he and the other rangers fought Goldar the first time, but still nothing.

He was slowly doubting that Rita was going to send her monsters out today. "Oh man Rita, don't tell me you given up already, I know we're stronger than your monster, but it doesn't mean you have to give up." He said, as he stopped running for a while to catch his breath.

"Aahh!" Nico sprang into life hearing the screams of citizens. He gave out a smile and looked up to the sky. "I knew you weren't going to surrender that easily." He cheered, before finding cover so he could morph.

Seeing an alley way with a large metal bin, Nico rushed over, seeking its cover. Making sure no one was around, he placed his hand behind his back, looking serious. "It's morphin time!"

"Mastodon!" A flash of black surged out of Nico's body as he morphed. "Let see what Rita has thought of this time." Nico rushed out of the alley way and towards the scream, finding the monster in Rockefeller Center.

He always loved that place when it's winter since they put up the Christmas tree and the ice skating with his friends was the best.

"Hey ugly!" Nico called Tripent, the three headed cobra. "If you want a fight you're going to get it." Nico charge at the snake, Serpent hissing the whole time, finding it amusing that Nico thought he could take him down by himself. "Power axe!" Nico leapt off the ground, his black axe forming in his hands in a black light.

"Pleassse, thisss isss childsss play." He hissed, using his right cobra head to dig it's teeth into the axe and pulled Nico down and twisted his body in a full 360 degrees before lifting Nico up and letting his axe go, watching him fly into a wall, as he twisted his whole body around.

* * *

"Oh man, it's like trying to find a needle in a hay stack." Sonny said as she and Justin, back to back, scanned the area for Nico.

"I know, it's impossible." Justin replied, turning to face Sonny. "It's absolutely impossible." Justin and Sonny snapped their heads to the right, hearing screams of fear and a stampede of people.

"My bet is he's where they just came from." Sonny rushed off and through the scared people, dashing off to the fight.

"Ok, almost impossible." Justin muttered, turning his head to the side, where Sonny once stood only to realize that she had already taken off. "Hey Sonny! Wait for me." Justin gave chase, both of them making their way in the crowd.

* * *

"Ok if you were Nico where would you be?" Nick asked, both he and Alex stopping to catch their breath back.

"Well probably flirting with a beautiful girl like myself." Alex answered, getting a look from Nick. "What? You ask." Nick only shook his head as he scanned the area. "Fine, if you want a more practical idea he'll probably be at a food court." Alex said, as she walked up to Nick.

Just as Nick turned to face her an explosion occurred just off in the distance. "Or he could have been caught in that explosion." Alex commented.

"My guess is caught in the explosion." Nick answered, both of them staring at the cloud mushroom seriously, while everyone else screamed in fear and stared up in shock.

"Ok, if not, we probably should be there anyway." Both of them shared a look before rushing off into the distance, hoping their friend was still alive and kicking.

* * *

Nico was sent flying into the air, as Tripent's six eyes shot golden energy beams, blasting him in the chest. Nico turned around, clenching in pain, to stare at Tripent as he slithered towards him, his middle head about to strike.

"Hey! Its morphin time!" This distracted Tripent as Justin and Sonny ran around the bend, racing towards Nico, their hands behind there back.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

A flash of pink and blue light emerged out of their bodies as they morphed into their rangers uniform. Tripent quickly snapped out of his trance and opened his mouth towards Nico, showing his snake tongue and sharpen teeth.

"Power bow!" Sonny shouted stopping in her tracks, her bow and arrow flashing in her hands in a pink light. She quickly took aim and shot at the serpent's mouth. Catching it by surprise, the serpent moaned in pain, turning away from Nico just for a split second.

He glared at Sonny for a second before going back to his previous victim, seeing Nico was still on the ground clenching at his pain.

"Power lance!" Justin leapt off the ground, his lance appearing in a flash of blue. He separated his weapon and slashed down at the snake, once again catching him off guard. Tripent quickly slithered away from the blue and black rangers, while the pink ranger came by their side.

"Are you ok Nico?" Sonny asked, getting on one knee while placing an arrow in her bow, aiming for the monster, while Justin stood beside her ready to strike if necessary. Nico sat himself up, clenching his side.

"Yeah I'll live." Nico picked himself up, grasping his axe. "Can't say the same for him once I'm through with him." Nico charged, ignoring his comrades' objections.

Nico raised his axe above his head, bringing it down once he reached the monster only to once again be caught by his hand/head.

"How many timesss do we have to go through with thisss until you get the picture?" Tripent asked once again lifting the startled Nico off the ground and spun his body around, this time no letting go.

"Nico!" Justin yelled, running towards his friend, Sonny automatically aiming her arrow at the monster's gut. Justin once again jumped off the ground, but Tripent chose now to let Nico go and slammed him into Justin.

Sonny quickly rolled to the side as the boys flew above her and over the cemented wall into the pool, where people go ice skating when it's frozen, not wanting to hit them by accident, but never loosing her aim. She shot at the creature, just before he decided to move, getting a bullseye, as a giant splash could be heard from behind her, the water splashing to their height.

"Two accurate shotsss, you're pretty good girly. Thisss might actually be fun." Tripent stated as he and Sonny started a glaring contest.

"Well it helps having two years of archery training." Sonny replied, another arrow forming into her hands. She placed the arrow into her bow, aiming at the centre head. '_There's no way I can handle this thing for long. I better get to the others quick._' She thought, letting go of her arrow, adjusting the angle as the serpent went down to the ground and slithering over in a quick pace. The arrow managed to get him in the nose, but that only slowed him down. Sonny, noticing this, quickly leapt off the edge, just before he had a chance to tangle around her.

Sonny made sure to get a quick glance, seeing where the boys were and jumped as far as she could to the edge. Making a splash, she quickly gained the other rangers' attention. Sonny quickly got out the water, with help from Justin and Nico as she heard a splash, only meaning the monster has followed her in.

"Oh man, we have to find the others." Justin told them, the three of them moving away from the pool, not wanting to be around when the snake jumped out.

"No, we have to stay, we can't be sure if the citizens are safe." Sonny replied, aiming her arrow towards the pool.

"But if we stay there's no telling what could happen to us." Justin argued, just in time for the snake to spring out of the pool and dive down at the rangers.

"Move!" Nico yelled. Sonny quickly rolled out of the way, as both Nico and Justin leaped to the side. "It's look like he made our choice for us."

* * *

Rita, back at the Luna Palace, smiled evilly. Her plan was coming together perfectly. She took a step back from her telescope as she stood up straight. "Good it's only a matter of time before the rangers are no more."

"But what about the other rangers my Queen?" Goldar asked, knowing full well that their true power is in numbers. "If the red and yellow ranger joins up with them your monster is going to be destroyed."

"Good point Goldar." Rita replied taking another look at the telescope to see where the other rangers were. After a few seconds of scanning the city she found the two racing off to the battle.

"There they are. Goldar send the putties!" Rita demanded, not bothering to turn to Goldar as he bowed to her.

"As you wish my Queen." Goldar went off to find the putties.

* * *

Alex and Nick ran towards the battle sight, afraid for their friend's safety. It was oddly peaceful right now, they hadn't heard an explosion and no one seemed to be afraid.

"How much longer?" Alex asked, getting tired of running around. Nick took a glance at her, seeing she was getting tired from all the running they had done, even Nick was feeling the strain.

"Just a little longer." Nick replied.

"Nick! In front of you!" Alex yelled just before a foot had crashed into his gut, winding him as he collapsed on the ground.

"Nick!" Alex yelled, racing up to him but quickly blocked an incoming fist, hearing the surrounding people to now start to scream in fear, all of them rushing to safety. "Get lost!" Alex screamed, surrounded by putties.

She grabbed one's arm as he tried to punch her, twisting it and flipping it before it crash landed into the ground. She then kicked another putty in front of her and brought her leg back and slammed it into another behind her.

Nick, after getting back up, slammed his foot into the putty that knock him down. He then started to block all the others putties and kicked one in the side, elbowed the one behind in the head and took off into a round house kick, making his way towards Alex.

"So you have been watching?" Nick asked, noticing how her moves were similar to his own. Alex gave a large smile, blocking a putty leg and threw him towards another.

"Well I had nothing better to do." Alex commented while Nick blocked another attack and threw a fist into its chest. "Hey can you see anyone?"

"No, only putties." Nick replied. The two in instantly pushed the closest putty away placed their hands behind their backs, grabbing their morphers that they easily hid beneath their shirt or jacket in Nick's case. "It's morphin time!"

"Sabre-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" A flash of red and yellow light glowed in between the swarm of putties, revealing both Alex and Nick in their rangers forms.

"Lets rap this up. Power sword!" Nick called. A red light shinned as it took form in his hands, his sword shinning in the sun's rays.

"I'm right behind you. Power daggers." Alex replied, a yellow flash surrounded her hand as her daggers took shape.

* * *

Nico smashed his axe on the serpent's left arm head, the head groaning in pain. Tripent, lashed out with his right head, using it as a whip and knocking the black ranger down.

"Nico!" Justin yelled, combining his lance together and slashing at the monster. He threw a horizontal slash before doing a vertical strike, knocking the monster back.

"Are you ok Nico?" Sonny asked standing next to her friend. Nico quickly shot off the ground, axe in hand ready, to strike. "Nico!" Nico ignored Sonny's cry, charging on ahead of his friends.

"Ssssome people never lean." Tripent whipped the axe out of Nico's hand as he leapt towards him. He was about to use his right head to bite down when Justin bumped Nico out of the way, crying out in agony. "Not the ranger I wanted sss. But you'll hit the sssspot for now." With that the monster bit Justin's right arm with his left head, crying out for more.

"Justin!" Sonny and Nico screamed, Nico racing towards the monster, while Sonny readied her arrow, knowing for well she wouldn't make it in time.

"Justin!" Two new voices cried out as both Alex and Nick, still wielding their weapons, came around the bend as the monster used his main head to bite Justin shoulder. Justin whole body glowed blue before he was sent within the monster gut.

"Aww he tastesss good." Tripent hissed. Alex and Nick stare in shock, Alex's knees giving in as she fell to the ground. Nick wasn't much better. Sonny released her arrow, shocked at what happened. Her arrow hit the monster in the neck but he was unfazed by it.

Nico clenched his fist around the axe, hated building up in him. Nico placed his axe over his left shoulder and than brought it down to his right side, glaring at the monster. "I'll never will forgive you!" Nico once again charged, swinging his axe downwards. However, the serpent only slithering past him, and wrapped himself around him.

"Your turn black ranger." He once again bite down with his two arm heads, Nico screaming in agony. Alex, Nick and Sonny, snapping out of it, rushed towards Nico and the monster. Tripent bit down into Nico's shoulder, like he done with Justin and Nico glowed black before he too went inside the monster.

Just before the rangers could get their revenge, they glowed their respective colours and teleported upwards, straight towards the command centre.

"What had enough power rangerssss?" Tripent hissed.

* * *

The three singular lights, faded, replaced by the pink, red and yellow rangers. The three of them, this time not landing on one another, stared up at the floating head.

"Welcome back rangers." Zordon said, the three of them taking their helmets off, tears are visible in their eyes.

"Zordon, they're gone, Nico and my brother are gone." Alex cried out, falling apart from lost of her brother and friend. Nick saw both of the girls on the edge of breaking down, placed his helmet on the controls and wrapped an arm around their shoulders, both of them leaning on him.

"No rangers they're still alive, they have only been sealed away in a gem." Alpha pitched in, gaining the rangers attention.

"Really?" Sonny asked, her face lightening up with regained hope for her friends. "Can we save them?"

"Of cause Allison." Zordon responded, Nick and the girls separating and staring up at Zordon for the solution. Sonny, suddenly realizing Zordon used her full name, scowled and snapped up at him.

"It's Sonny Zordon." Zordon chuckle for a second, finding it amusing that even in this situation the rangers will still snap back.

"Turn to the viewing globe." The three did what they were told, turning around and walking towards the screen behind them. Seeing an image of Nico about to be bitten by the serpent, the rangers noticed a red gem underneath his tongue. "Tripent has used that gem to seal the other rangers within it." Zordon explained. "Destroy it and Justin and Nico will be fine."

"Right." Nick replied, the rangers turning to Zordon. Nick than turn to Sonny. "Think you can hit it with your bow?"

"It won't be easy but yeah, for the boys I'll make it one hundred percent accurate. But I'll need an opening." Sonny told the two, Nick nodding his head in understanding.

"Ok so me and Alex will distract the monster, you hit the gem with your arrow, rescuing the other two and then we'll destroy Tripent once and for all." Nick laid out.

"Let the power protect you rangers." Zordon said. The rangers nodded their heads before picking up their helmets, placing them on their side, their free hand on their morphers, and turned towards the view globe.

"Back to action!" Nick yelled before a flash of red, pink and yellow lighted up the command centre, as the three teleported back to New York.

* * *

Back at Rockefeller Center, Tripent slithered around, knowing the rangers will come back. All he needed was patience.

"Hey ugly!" Tripent snapped around just in time to see the yellow ranger's shoe collide with his head, making him to crash into the nearby wall. "Why don't you give me a try. I assure you, I'm better than my brother."

"If you insissst." Tripent sprang upwards, about to bite her, when Nick flipped over her and rammed his sword into the serpent's head, just missing the gem. Both Alex and Nick jumped back to a safe distance as the monster rose again.

"Remember the plan." Nick told her, taking a glance behind him to see Sonny already taking aim for the serpents mouth.

"Already a step ahead." Alex replied, getting her daggers ready, Nick smirking behind his helmet at his childhood friend.

"Hey guys think you can get him to open his mouth for about second?" Sonny asked behind them, her arrow aimed between them and towards the monster.

"Easy." Alex replied, both her and Nick charging in. Nick easily blocked one of the snakes hands and batted it away. Alex leapt off the ground, kicked the other hand away and at the same time both Nick and Alex stabbed their weapons into the monster's body, making him scream out in pain.

Taking her chance Sonny released her arrow, watching it fly to its destination, striking the centre of the gem. A black and blue light emerged from the gem, shooting past Alex and Nick as they pulled back their weapons and headed back towards Sonny. The boys took form in between Sonny and the other two rangers.

"You guys ok?" Nick asked, not turning his attention to them, keeping his eyes on the monster just in cast, as Sonny helped them out back to their feet.

"Yeah I'm good." Justin replied, standing up straight as both he and Nico stretched out, glaring at the monster.

"Me two." Nico replied, flexing his shoulder, still feeling the sting from the monster fangs.

* * *

"Let my monster grow!" Rita yelled, enraged on how the rangers had made a comeback, throwing her staff down to the earth, where it crashed landed, zapping the monster.

"Sssss now defeat me rangers." He hissed, as the rangers took a few steps back to stare up at the now giant monster.

"We need dino zord power now!" The rangers yelled to the sky, raising their hands as they summoned their mechanical beasts.

The red tyrannosaurus roared, dashing out of his cave, surrounded by mountains. He raced off towards his partner before teleporting.

The sabre-tooth tiger gave out a roar as it leapt out of the lake, sprinting to her partner in New York, to give her assistance.

The desert was no longer silent as the triceratops sprang to life, shaking the sand off before going towards his partner.

In the uninhabited valley the pterodactyl spread out her white and pink wings, thrilled to fly once again, and sped off to where she needed.

The mastodon came to life, lifting itself from the snow, singing his favourite tone, not caring he was covered in snow as he teleported to his partner.

The rangers jumped into their zords as they teleported not to far away from them, each making their way to the cockpit.

"Tyrannosaurus, up and kickin!" Nick said, his coin turning into a red crystal and than plugged itinto the zord, the tyrannosaurus roaring in agreement.

"Sabre-tooth tiger ready to bounce!" Alex told everyone, putting her yellow crystal into the giant tiger, who roared with excitement.

"Triceratops just shaken!" Justin responded, the triceratops agreeing with him as Justin plugged the blue crystal into the controls.

"Pterodactyl, flying high!" Sonny said cheerfully, placing her crystal into the control, the pterodactyl screeching with joy.

"Mastodon chillin and grillin!" Nico replied, placing his crystal in, both he and the Mastodon singing a tone.

"Ok guys lets put them together." Nick voice came over the zords communicators.

"Right." The five rangers pressed a button and the zords all roared with excitement as they become one. The tyrannosaurus leapt off the ground, his legs and tail combining with his back and arms going inside his chest. The sabre-tooth tiger bounced off the ground, her tail shooting off as her legs went inside her body and connected to the tyrannosaurus, becoming the megazord's right arm, her tail becoming the Megazord's sword. The triceratops than leapt off, his own legs going inside his body and became the left arm. The Mastodon's back opened up and the bottom of him twisted around to the back, once again twisting so it was now legs. The Tyrannosaurus attached to the mastodon, his head acting like a belt. The Pterodactyl screeched one last time as she connected to the back, her wings slightly tuck in. The tyrannosaurus head went down and became his chest revealing a red humanoid head. The pterodactyl head popped off the zord and became a black and white, with pink markings, helmet for the Megazord.

"Dino Megazord!" The five rangers shouted, all of them sitting in the cockpit. Nick in the middle, Nico to the left with Alex right behind him and Justin on the right with Sonny behind him. "Ok guys lets finish this."

"Right." The other four responded to Nick, each one of them getting ready by their controls. The Megazord stared down at the monster as he hissed at them.

"Prepare to loose power rangers." The monster yelled, making his way towards the power rangers. He threw a fist at the Megazord, but the rangers easily block with the triceratops, being made stronger than most of the zords. They shoved the monster away from them and slashed downwards with the sabre-tooth tiger tail sword, they than place the sword cross ways as they ran past the monster, digging into the monster's side.

"You'll pay for that." Tripent raised his tail and used it as a whip, making its mark on the tyrannosaurus head, forcing them backwards.

"Try this on for size ugly." Alex replied, as Nick hit a button. "Power Sabre!" The rangers yelled. With that the Megazord grabbed the sword with both hands, the blade glowing a mixture of the rangers colours as it raised the sword over their heads and brought it down at the monster With a scream, Tripent was destroyed.

"Oh yeah who's invinc…" Nico sang, but was stopped midway by his fellow rangers.

"Nico!" Turning to see their gazes were pinned on him, he decided to sing a different tone.

"We're the best." The rangers only sighed at their friend, shaking their heads as the Megazord stared out towards New York.

* * *

"What! He lost." Rita yelled in disbelief, quickly spinning towards her minions. "This is all your fault." She screeched, her minions all fearing for their lives. "You made a pathetic monster !" She batted Finster over his head with her staff. "And you, you should have been down there as well." She turned to Goldar, repeating her steps. "And I have no idea what you two idiots have done but its you're fault." She screamed turning back to her railing, after hitting dumb and dumber .

"But my Mistress-" Baboo started.

"Shut up, I have a headache!" Rita screamed, sinking down on the railing.

* * *

"Well done ranger, you have save your friends and New York." Zordon congratulated, smiling down at the five of them, proud of what they have accomplished today.

"Thankyou Zordon but we couldn't have done it without your or Sonny's help." Nick replied staring up at the floating head in a tube.

"That maybe true, but you won as a team, that is all that matters." Zordon gazed at everyone of them. It had only been a week and they were already changing. "Nico, I hope today has taught you well."

Nico stared up at Zordon before gazing at the floor and than back up to their mentor. "Yes Zordon, I've learned even though we're strong, we aren't invincible, but together, working side by side, we're close enough and I'm sorry to disappoint you. And thankyou Justin for risking yourself for me man."

"It what friends are for." Justin replied, both of them clasps hands for a second smiling at one another, the others smiling at them.

"Nico, you or the other rangers can never disappoint me, remember that." Nico nodded his head in understanding. Even the other rangers nodded their heads. "And Justin you have shown true heroism, sacrificing yourself with out a second thought." Justin nodded his head. "You all did well today rangers, now you may return to your lives."

The rangers teleported out with Alpha's help, going into the back part of the sub station, where no one could see them.

* * *

Chad rushed towards Rockefeller Center, hearing the power rangers were fighting in that area. Once there he noticed the area was somewhat destroyed, flowers dead, walls cracked and a giant hole, but no power rangers, much to his dismay.

"Oh man the power rangers already left." Chad complained, not noticing anyone else in the surrounding area.

"Hey Chad, what are you doing here." Harper asked, as she and Grady walked over to the blond, laughing when seeing Chad's face.

"Dude what happen to your face?" Grady asked, laughing even harder when Chad's face turned red. "Hey look, Christmas came early."

"If you must know, Max used green marker and I can't get it off." Chad told them, getting ticked at their laughter. "And I came here to discover who the rangers are, but they had already left before I got here."

Harper and Grady stop laughing and looked at each other than back to Chad. "Can we help?" Harper asked.

"What? Fine, just no more laughing." Chad left with the other two close behind, trying to not laugh at Chad's green faecal hair.

* * *

The five friends, after returning, dashed up towards the Russo living room, where they had conversation about Chad's new faecal hair.

"Oh man I wish I could have seen his face once he realized Max had drawn on him." Nico and the others laughed.

"But you can." Max replied, walking into the room with his phone, showing Nico and the others the picture of Chad's startled, green face.

"Oh man, this is priceless." Alex laughed, leaning back in the couch, Sonny following her example. Nico and Justin actually laughed so hard that they fell off their seats and onto the hard floor. The laughter could be heard from the sub station.

"Why did you use a green marker anyway." Nick asked. Max just staring at him, thinking it was obvious.

"I like the colour green." Max answered, the others slowly gaining control again. "I know lets put it on the internet." With that Max grabbed his phone and rushed out of the room, leaving the rangers laughing again, trying to debate whether or not they should let Max go through with his plan.


	4. Never Give In

**Episode 4: Never Give In**

It was a Friday afternoon, sport day to others, where students go out with teachers and do a sport of their choosing. Nick and the others decided to go to the gym, mainly because Nick, Justin and Nico wanted to exercise, while Sonny went their to mainly be with the guys, but enjoyed her time around the equipment. Alex, being herself, wanted to do nothing with her friends and decided to just sit down near one of them listening to her ipod and chatting to whoever was around.

Today Nick was by the weights, trying to break Chad's record, others surrounding and supporting him on the side lines.

"384!" Alex said, keeping count for Nick, sitting in a seat next to him. no one was really sure where she grabbed it from since there were no chairs in that part of the gym. "385!"

Elsewhere, Sonny and Nico were doing yoga, Sonny finding it to relax her mind while Nico commented that it kept him loose and flexible. Both of them were getting distracted by the running of footsteps, hearing rumours of somebody breaking the record for bench presses.

"Hey guys what are you doing here for?" Justin asked in a rushed, dashing into the yoga class where he was giving glares from others within the room. "Sorry." He whispered, still rushing a bit. "Sorry, I just don't get it, this isn't a mediation hall."

Sonny and Nico quickly stood up and dragged Justin out the class as he kept on saying sorry and being hushed, which confused even more.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked, seeing yet another one of their classmates fly by. Both she and Nico were curious to the source of the other students' excitement.

"It's Nick, he's about to break the record." Justin answered, realisation crossing Sonny and Nico's faces. Only Nick would try to break that. There were times when Sonny and the others believed Nick was going to end up in a body cast, all because he's so competitive.

"What are we hanging around here for?" Nico asked. The three of them rushing off towards Nick, seeing him surrounded by a crowd of students and Alex sitting beside him, counting every push.

"390." The three heard Alex say, amazed Nick was already that far before they even heard it. Nick was obviously struggling to continue. The others weren't sure if he could get to 401 and knowing Nick he'd probably go try to go past it, he was never the one to win by one number.

"Come on, I know its tiring, give up!" Chad said, next to Nick, worried for his record. It was actually funny, no one actually saw Chad do the bench presses.

"Give him a break Chad, don't try and physic Nick out." Sonny told him off, the three rangers going to stand by Alex and Nick's side.

"Hey! I'm just protecting my record." Chad replied, turning his attention to Sonny and the gang. "Give in Nick, you know you want to."

"Chad, you're a jerk." Alex said, her attention going back and forth, hoping Nick would beat Chad's record.

"395!" Alex told everyone excitement in her voice, as Nick tried for the next one.

"Don't worry about him Nick." Justin told his friend, as he slowly but surely lifted the weight, moaning at the pain and trying to ignore the crying out of his muscles, telling him to give up.

"396!"

"He thinks he's so strong but really he's not." Rita said in her palace, staring down at the Earth through her telescope.

"But my Queen, he defeats every one of your plans, doesn't he?" Squatt asked, jumping in fright as Rita glared at him and rammed her staff into his head.

"No! He ruin your plans!" Rita yelled, Baboo and Squatt quickly place their backs to the wall to have some distance between them and Rita.

"I didn't know we were that smart." Baboo said, gaining another glare from Rita, frightening them once again as Goldar chuckled at the two pathetic monsters.

"You're not!" Rita roared walking back off to her telescope once more, staring down at Nick and the other rangers. "I know, they're all strong together but separately they're weak."

"I have it my Queen." Goldar said coming out of his corner. "I'll capture the red ranger and place him in the dark dimension." Rita turned around smiling in delight.

"Yes, what an ingenious idea." Rita replied. Goldar smiled at his mistress, pleased to know she agreed with his plan. "Go down and capture the red ranger." Goldar did as ordered, heading towards Earth in a golden glow.

"I'm glad we thought off it." Squatt said, Rita glaring at him once again and slamming her staff into his and Baboo's heads.

"It's not your plan, you idiots." She roared, hammering away. "It's mine!"

"Yeah, just another four, you can do it." Sonny encouraged, the crowd starting to cheer Nick's name, coming up with a chant.

"Yeah man, beat Chad's record." Nico put in as Nick grunted at the pain once again. Everyone that saw him knew he was going to collapse the second he stood up.

"Come on Nick, you can do it." Alex cheered, wanting Nick to fulfil his goal. Everyone continued cheering, well all except for Chad. Just when Nick made it to 399, he stopped for a second, hearing the cries of citizens.

They each gave a knowing look towards each other as Justin and Nico helped Nick place the heavy weight on its stand.

"I guess I have to break the record another time." Nick said sitting up grabbing the drink of water Alex handed to him. The other rangers nodded their heads in agreement and than rushed off towards the screams, seeing putties and Goldar charging in.

The rangers watched as everyone either ran into the back end of the building or tried to run around the putties and the golden warrior. Nick was the first to charge in, kicking the closest putty before blocking an incoming leg. Stopping it in its tracks, he ducked down and swept the putty off his feet.

Justin ran towards a putty, quickly jumping over a putty's leg, rolling once he reached the ground before he leapt up and did a round house kick to the putty's head. Justin took notice of two putties racing towards him with a pole in their hands, swing the poles around. Justin leapt off the ground and spun rapidly side ways, avoiding the poles and allowing the putties to knock each other out. Justin landed on his feet and smirked at his move.

Nico was having a blast; he just kept on dancing on the battlefield, side stepping, shifting his weight to one side dodging attacks and even twirling around. He started rolling his arms together, and thrust them out, knocking putties to the ground with his fist and elbows.

Sonny and Alex were back to back, batting away every attack, and once having an opening, threw a fist at the putty or a kick to their chest.

"Is it just me or is this getting easier?" Sonny asked, raising her left arm above her head, blocking a putty's fist and sending her own into his face.

"Hey don't say that, you might just jinx us." Alex laughed as she kicked a putty ahead of her and without putting her leg down, slammed another putty on her side.

"Hello power rangers." Goldar laughed, swinging his sword around before charging in, gaining their attention for about a millisecond.

"So she chose now to be right." Justin moaned, getting a glance of Alex, showing her innocent smile. Goldar ran past the putties and charged for Nick.

Nick seeing this quickly grabbed a putty and swung him towards Goldar, knocking Goldar off his feet from the weight of the putty. "Had a nice fall?" Nick teased, quickly ducking under a putty arm and punched the putty gut.

"You talk big now but we'll see in a moment how tough you really are." Goldar retorted, rising up and starting to turn into golden light before he dashed towards Nick, encasing him and teleporting him to the dark dimension.

"Nick!" The rangers called out, just as the putties disappeared. The rangers stared around, confused as to what just happen.

"Ar, I was hoping the power rangers would come." The rangers turned their heads towards the gym doors to see Chad, Harper and Grady walking out. "Not you losers."

"Hey I happen to be one of the populars." Alex snapped, offended by Chad's comment. "And so are these guys."

"Whatever, I just want the power rangers." Chad told them, the four rangers not really caring. 'You see I'm going to be rich."

"How? The power rangers won't give you anything." Justin told him, the rangers now interested as to what he meant.

"No, I'm going to be the first person to find out the true identities of the power rangers." Chad said, placing his arms on his sides and staring up to the sky. "And of cause with the help of these two." Mentioning the other two behind him, after clearing their throats to remind him that they werere apart of this team.

"Well good luck with that." Sonny said, amused at Chad before she raced off grabbing both Alex and Nico's hands and dragging them along, Justin close pursuit.

"Sonny, where are we going?" Nico asked, as he and Alex had to run just so they wouldn't trip.

"We need to find a place where Zordon can teleport us to the command centre." Sonny replied letting their hands go as they kept up with her. "He probably saw what happen."

Just as the four of them turned the bend, they suddenly stopped and lit up in their colours and teleported to the Command Centre.

In the dark dimension Nick awoke from his slumber, groaning at the pain he could feel in his arms. He got onto one knee and took a look in his new surroundings. He was startled once he saw the white mist that covered the floor, seeing it reach to his knees. He looked around him to see green walls and black metal bars, sealing him within the cage.

"Ok, now where am I?" He asked, standing up preparing himself for the worst. Seeing something big and dark in the corner of his eyes Nick twirl around to kick whoever there, only to be stopped by a claw like hand.

"Ready to meet your end I see red ranger." Goldar laughed, stepping out of the shadows, revealing his ugly face as Goldar pushed Nick backwards so he'd fall to his butt. "Have a nice trip red ranger?"

"You know it's not cool to use someone else's taunts." Nick said, standing back up. "It's morphin time!" Nick reached for his morpher behind his back, but was shocked to realize his morpher wasn't there anymore.

"Hehehe! Looking for this red ranger?" Goldar showed Nick his morpher and power coin. "If you want it, come and get it."

Nick charged in, kicking Goldar in the chest, surprising him since Goldar figured he would have went for the morpher first, and knocking him backwards. Nick then reached for the morpher, but Goldar regained his balance and grabbed Nick wrist with his other hand and spun him, Nick landing with a grunt.

"Come on red ranger, entertain me." Goldar laughed as Nick slowly got up, glaring at the monster in front of him.

The four rangers' teleported inside the Command Centre, continuing to run until they ran into the controls or for Nico ran into Alpha and the both of them falling over.

"We really need to get a warning alarm." Alex commented as she and the other three stood off the control panel.

"Ayiyiyi!" Alpha good be heard under Nico. Nico quickly shot up with the help of Sonny while Alex and Justin helped Alpha up.

"Sorry about that Alpha." Alpha's head spun around like crazy, so much so that Alex and Justin just stood there holding him, afraid if they let go he'll fall again.

"Does not compute, does not compute." Alpha kept on repeating.

"You don't know what sorry means?" Nico asked, rising an eyebrow at the android as Alpha head finally stop spinning.

"No I know what its mean." Alpha told them. "I was just not computing." The rangers smiled at Alpha before turning their attention to Zordon.

"Zordon, Nick has been captured by Goldar." Justin told the floating head gazing over the rangers and the android.

"I'm already aware rangers." Zordon told the rangers. "And Alpha and I are already trying to track Nick down."

"What you mean track him down." Nico asked, worried for his friend safety. "Wouldn't you automatically know where he is like how you know where we were?"

"No, it take us awhile to find you and to scan all over the world and even other dimension, it'll take time." Zordon replied.

"Dimension?" Sonny asked scared for Nick.

"Yes, it is possible that he's in another dimension rangers." Alpha replied, fear quickly growing on their faces.

"Can we do anything?" Nico asked. Zordon seemed to be in thought, probably debating what they could do, unsure himself.

"Justin, you know a lot of technology and appear to learn quickly, maybe you can help." Justin nodded at this, being dragged by Alpha to learn how the Command Centre works. "The rest of you should be ready if Rita sends her monster down to Earth." The other rangers nodded their heads in understanding, knowing that they were no help for this part.

"Oh no, the power rangers are after their friend." Rita said, seeing the power rangers get teleported to the Command Centre. "Finster! Finster!" Rita stormed off towards Finster's lab, slamming the doors open.

"Finster I want a monster, any monster, just to keep the rangers occupied." Finster nodded at her command, grabbing one of his favourite monsters.

"Here you go my Queen." Finster said as his machine went active and shot a werewolf monster out, his black fur sticking out everywhere.

"I will name him Lycan. Go to Earth and destroy the power rangers."

"As you wish my Queen." Lycan turned a dark grey and with a howl, left for Earth to fulfil his mission.

Nick leapt off the ground, kicking Goldar's arm away with his left foot and aimed a powerful kick into his chest. Goldar stumbled onto the ground, dropping the morpher. Seeing his chance, Nick dived for the morpher. He was so close he could feel the power going through him. Goldar quickly kicked the morpher away just as Nick was only a few centimetres from it.

"Nice try red ranger but you'll have to do better than that." He roared getting up at the same time Nick did.

"If I must." Nick replied, determined, breathing heavily and partially falling over his own feet. It was obvious Nick was feeling the stress on his body from the weight lifting and the little putty attack was really wearing him down. Nick didn't know how much longer he could last, he was already on his 3rd win. None the less, Nick charged in once more trying to figure out where his morpher was.

Back in the Command Centre Justin and Alpha kept on working, Justin getting a handle on the Command Centre's controls. The other rangers were off to the side, sitting down and resting their bodies in case they need to go out and fight.

The Command Centre suddenly sprang to life, the teenagers and Alpha jumping in fright as red and yellow lights kept on flicking on and off as an alarm rang throughout the building.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as Zordon appeared in his tube once again. The viewing globe went active, gaining the rangers' attention.

"Rita has sent her monster Lycan to Earth to distract you." Zordon told them. A werewolf monster formed in the viewing globe, terrorising in the park. "Sonny, Nico and Alex, go and hold the monster off while Alpha and Justin locate Nick."

All of them nodded in understanding. The three power rangers tuned towards the viewing globe and placed their hands behind them. "It's morphin time!" Nico yelled.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabre-Tooth Tiger!" A flash of black, pink and yellow lights filled the Command Centre as the rangers were engulf by their colours.

Lycan howled in the park getting many citizens attention who later screamed, grabbed their children and bolted out of there.

"What, no one wants to play fetch with me?" He laughed, enjoying the fresh air going through his fur.

"Sure I'll throw the dog a bone. Power bow!" Someone yelled behind him. he turned around and his face was meet with an arrow.

"Oww! Who dares to attack me?" He asked, seeing the yellow, pink and black rangers, the pink ranger holding her bow.

"You know, you're meant to catch it in your mouth not your nose." The black ranger commented, laughing at the monster misfortune.

"Hey guys can we keep this one?" Alex asked, turning to the pink and black ranger. "Max always wanted a dog."

"I am nobodies pet."

"You could have fool me doggy-boy." Alex replied smirking under her sabre-tooth tiger helmet, the monster getting enraged by her antics .

"Ok guys, lets tie him to a tree and get back to the command centre." Nico told the girls.

"Right!" Nico and the girls charge into battle, the monster following their action. "Power Axe!" Nico struck at the monster with his axe, only for the werewolf to sidestep and kicked him in the shoulder.

"Power daggers!" Alex came in swinging her right arm side ways only for the monster to do a back flip. Once he landed, he dove for Alex who side step out of the way, spinning on her heel and lashed out with her weapons. The monster jumped over her and kicked her in the back.

Sonny was the next one to jump in, using her bow like a staff, swinging it around, trying to hit the monster, but he kept on sidestepping or jumping backwards. She tried swiping him off his feet but he jumped over her attack, landed behind her and shot a dark energy ball into her back sending her flying, doing a flip forward and landing on her back.

Both Alex and Nico got by her side in no time, weapons ready to defend their friend. "He's to powerful for us alone." Sonny told them, clenching her side, hurting it as she fell. Slowly, she stood up with her bow in hand and the help of Alex.

"I know, but we have to hold him off long enough so Justin, Alpha and Zordon can bring Nick back."

"He's right." Alex said.

"I know." Sonny replied. "Come on guys."

Nick was thrown across the cold air, landing against the bars of the cage, groaning at his back with Goldar only steps away.

"Give up red ranger, you can't win." Goldar laughed, Nick staring down at the floor, starting to believe Goldar was right. Ever since they started Goldar had been going easy, trying to have as much fun as he possibly could. "Your friends can't help you now."

His friends, all the memories of his friends, that was all he had in his mind. Like the first time he meet Sonny in 2nd grade, how she always included him in everything she and the other three did. The time when Alex decided to do a painting on him and they ended up in a paint war in 3rd grade. The time when Justin helped him with his homework and he ended up asleep because Justin was boring him. And the time Nico had taught him how to dance to impress the girls. To bad for Nick, Nico purposely only taught him dances from the 50's-90's and he was in year 9, telling him those dances were still in. And a lot of other great moments.

Nick didn't know how but as he remembered all those times with his friends, they actually made him feel stronger and took away his fatigue. "You're wrong Goldar my friends can help me." Goldar stared at him, confused at Nick words. "They might not be here, but I can still feel our bond and that alone gives me strength every second of everyday." Nick leapt back onto his feet, looking stronger than before. "And so you're wasting your time here, because I will never back down or be defeated, not as long as I feel our connection."

Nick suddenly heard a roar and smirked, noticing a glowing, red light that emerged out of the mist, shocking Goldar.

"What! How did that happen?" Goldar was startled beyond belief, he didn't even take note when Nick ran past him and grabbed the morpher.

"Never underestimate me or the others, we're stronger then you think. Tyrannosaurus!" In a flashed of red, Nick was cover in red spandex and a red helmet in shape of a tyrannosaurus.

"Hey guys, I've found Nick's morphin signature." Justin yelled, glad to know his friend was safe. Alpha was also jumping at this.

"Great work Justin." Zordon said pleased to know Nick was ok. "Let's bring him home."

"Right Zordon." Alpha replied, pressing a button.

Nick smirked at Goldar as the overgrown monkey glared at him, raising his sword at him. "Red ranger, you might have gotten your morpher back, but you won't be leaving anytime soon."

"We'll see." Nick replied. As Goldar raced towards Nick, Nick quickly did an army roll and kicked Goldar in the back, knocking him forward.

"Lucky shot." He roared, once again dashing off towards Nick. Just before Goldar could get close enough to strike, Nick was engulfed in a red light and vanished from sight. "Nooo!"

In the Command Centre a flash of red appeared in the centre of the room. Nick turned around, stunned at the sudden change in scenery.

"Welcome back Nicholas." Nick took his helmet off and stared up at Zordon a smile on his face, both Alpha and Justin jumping for joy.

"Glad to be back Zordon."

"Sadly Rita has sent you a welcome home party." Justin replied, gaining Nick attention. "The others are fighting a werewolf monster."

"Yes and they need your help rangers." Nick and Justin nodded and turned towards the viewing globe. "Let the power protect you."

"It's morphin time!" Justin yelled, hand behind his back, a flash of blue engulfing him as his ranger outfit formed around him.

"Back to action!" In red and blue light, the two rangers teleported to the park, to face the foe at hand.

Nico slammed down his axe only to miss his target and smashed the ground before being kicked away from the werewolf monster. Off in the distance Sonny, knelt down, pain going through her body, aiming her arrow at the werewolf's chest and fired, just missing his chest and piercing his shoulder blade.

"Argh! You'll pay for that pink ranger." He roared, racing towards the injured girl. Alex intersect and stabbed one of her daggers into the monster arms and using the other one to slash downwards. "How dare you yellow ranger."

Lycan's hands cupped together, forming a black energy ball and shot it towards Alex. Alex quickly braced herself, placing her arms in front of her cross ways. She was startle when she felt arms wrap around her and dragged her to the side, the blast passing by and destroying a tree off in the distance.

Staring down at the arms around her, she smiled once she saw the red, pleased to know Nick was safe. Nick let her go and quickly stepped in front of her.

"Are you guys ok?" Nick asked, Justin helping Sonny over while Nico danced his way behind their fearless leader.

"We are now." Sonny replied, getting a nodded in agreement from the other two.

"Good, you guys stay back and get some rest while me and Justin put this fur ball down. Power sword!"

"Power lance!" Nick and Justin's weapons formed in their hands. Nick rushed into battle, Justin right behind him. Nick slashed downwards only to miss the werewolf.

Justin swung wildly but Lycan kept on dodging either to the side, underneath or just jumped above it. His hands glowed black for a second and launched two black energy balls at the boys, sending them back. The other rangers quickly went either to their side or in front of them.

"Ok that isn't going to work." Nick told the others, both he and Justin getting back to their feet. "Let's put them together."

"Right!" The other four rangers replied, agreeing with their red, fearless leader.

"Power axe!" Nico adjusted his weapon to be a gun and threw his weapon into the sky.

"Power bow!" Sonny threw her bow upwards, connecting to the gun.

"Power daggers!" Alex threw her daggers upwards, connecting them to the bow.

"Power lance!" Justin shouted, throwing his weapons, connecting them to the bow and in between the axe/ gun and daggers.

"Power sword!" Nick leaped off the ground, grabbing the weapon and placing his sword on top. Once he landed on the ground the others rangers rushed to his side, placing a hand on the weapon. "Power rangers!"

"Fire!" The weapon shot a crimson red energy beam, hitting its mark on the werewolf's chest. He moaned in pain as he fall backwards, the rangers turning around and posing as the monster exploded.

"Let my monster grow!" Rita yelled, enrage at how the rangers had made a comeback, throwing her staff down to the earth, where it crashed landed, zapping the monster.

Lycan grew to the point where he was as big as a skyscraper, the rangers taking a step backwards, just so they can see the monster's face.

"We need dinosaur power now!" The rangers called out, their arms stretched as far as they could, hands extended in the air.

The red tyrannosaurus roared, dashing out of his cave, surrounded by mountains, he raced off towards his partner before teleporting.

The sabre-tooth tiger gave out a roar, leaping out of the lake and sprinting to her partner in New York, to aid her.

The desert was no longer silent as the triceratops sprang to life, shacking the sand off before going towards his partner.

In the uninhabited valley the pterodactyl spread out her white and pink wings, thrilled to fly once again, speeding off to where she was needed.

The mastodon came to life, lifting itself from the snow, singing his favourite toon, not caring he was covered in snow as he teleported to his partner.

The rangers jumped into their zords cockpit, ready for the fight at hand. Each one of them activating their dino crystals and plugging them into the controls.

"Tyrannosaurus up and kicking!" The tyrannosaurus roared with excitement, rushing off into battle. It leapt off the ground and actually kicked the werewolf monster in the chest. "I didn't mean it literally, but ok, I'm find with that."

"Sabre-tooth tiger ready to bounce!" The tiger and her partner started to chuckle at the Tyrannosaurus in amusement. "Ok girl, we can't let them have all the fun." The sabre-tooth tiger roared in agreement and leapt off the ground placing all her weight onto her opponent as he tried to get up and bitting into his shoulder, Lycan howling in pain.

"Triceratops rockin and rollin!" The triceratops started to power up his horns, a blue energy ball forming in the centre of his horns. "Alex you might want to move." Doing what he suggested, she leapt off the monster just as the blue energy beam blasted the monster into the ocean.

"Pterodactyl flying high!" The pterodactyl screech with joy, obviously liking her flying time. Sonny pressed a button, the pterodactyl wings being covered in electricity. "Like show them how it's really done Ptero." Sonny said, using her zord's nickname. The pterodactyl dived, slashing at the monster as she started to regain her altitude.

"Mastodon chillin and grillin!" The mastodon played his and his partner's favourite toon, Nico actually dancing within the cockpit. "Ok buddy, let's work our magic." The mastodon charged in, aiming to barge the monster with his tusk, only to be stopped by the werewolf's claws.

"Not this time." He howled. Seeing the tyrannosaurus racing towards them, Lycan smirked and put all his strength into lifting the mastodon off the ground and throwing him towards the tyrannosaurus, crashing into him and destroying a building close by. Luckily the building was abandoned as the zords arrived.

"Ok guys, lets combine these guys." Nick's voice echoed through the four other zords as the tyrannosaurus and mastodon slowly stood back up.

"Right." The five rangers pressed a button, the zords all roaring with excitement as they became one. The tyrannosaurus leapt off the ground, his legs and tail combining with his back and arms going inside his chest. The sabre-tooth tiger bounced off the ground, her tail shooting off as her legs went inside her body and connected to the tyrannosaurus, becoming the Megazord's right arm, her tail becoming the Megazord's sword. The triceratops then leapt off, his own legs going inside his body, and became the left arm. The Mastodon's back opened up and the bottom of him twisted around to the back, once again twisting so it was now legs. The Tyrannosaurus attached to the mastodon, his head acting like a belt. The Pterodactyl screeched one last time as she connected to the back, her wings slightly tuck in. The tyrannosaurus head went down and combined to his chest reviewing a red humanoid head, as the pterodactyl head popped of the zord and became a black and white, with pink markings, helmet for the Megazord.

"If you couldn't win with five heads what make you think you can win with one?" Lycan laughed, dark energy forming around his hands.

"Because five heads are better when one." Nico replied. The Megazord rushed in to attack with its sword. As the Megazord brought it down, Lycan grabbed it with one hand, pressing his other one to the zord's chest, smirking at them while giving them no time to drop the sword and get away before blasting them.

"You were better off with five." He laughed, staring down at the Megazord as it rose from the ocean. The Megazord raise its sword once again, bringing it over its head.

"Power sabre!" They yelled, the sword emitting red, black, yellow blue and pink lights as they brought it down. Lycan laughed at their attempt. He cupped his hands together, a dark energy ball forming between them. He thrust his hands forward, releasing a dark energy beam that didn't just negate the rangers attack but knocked the Megazord back to the ground.

"Oh man that was our best attack." Nico commented, as the Megazord slowly stood back up. "Now what?"

"I don't know." Nick replied, glaring at the monster. "But we better think of something." Sonny stared at the controls, trying to think when she heard the screeching of the pterodactyl zord. Hearing what she was being told, she turned to the others.

"Hey guys we haven't used up all of our attacks yet." The rangers turned around to the pink ranger. "There's still the Ptera Cannon."

"How do you know that?" Justin asked, curious as to how she knew about a weapon they never heard off.

"The pterodactyl told me."

"Ok than you know what to do." Nick responded, thinking of how their zords can talk to them in their minds.

Pressing a button Sonny smiled at the Megazord. "Pterodactyl cannon on line." The Pterodactyl body shoot off the back and flew in front of the Megazord, wrapping its wings around the sabre-tooth tiger and triceratops zords, inside its neck was a cannon.

"Ohh, a new toy, let's see how long it lasts." Lycan once again brought his hands together, gathering dark energy while the cannon charged itself up, the five colours of the rangers coming into sight. "Take this!" the monster thrust his arms forward a dark energy beam, flying straight towards the rangers.

"Fire!" The cannon fired its blast, going straight through the monster's attack and engulfing the werewolf, destroying him. The rangers jumped out their seats with joy of their latest victory.

"Another one down." Nico yelled out, dancing to the toon that he was making with his hands and feet.

"Noo! This is all your fault, this was your idea." Rita bellowed, hammering away with her staff, hitting Baboo and Squatt. "And you should have finish the red ranger when you could." She added as she hammered away at Goldar who growled at displeasure. "And it was your monster." Hitting Finster in the head.

"So it was our plan." Squatt said before jumping in fright as Rita hit him over the head once more.

"Of cause it was your plan." Rita shouted." I have a headache." She finally stopped and whined.

Back at the gym, Nick was at it again, trying to beat Chad's record. Alex was counting every time he lifted the weight as the other rangers cheering him on, while Chad once again tried to get Nick to loss focus.

"400!" Nick slowly made the weight rise, giving everything he had left into it, while at the same time hearing everyone cheer for him.

"401!" Alex yelled, springing out of her seat, jumping for joy like everyone else. "402!" With that Nick tried to place the weights back in its holding spot, with Nico and Justin grabbing both sides of it.

"Oh man, I'm sore all over." Nick told them, relaxing his shoulders, while grabbing his drink that Alex presented to him. "Thank you Alex."

"Not a prob." Alex replied. She and the rangers smiling at their leader. The rangers' gaze then turned to Chad as he started to cry about his lost record.

"I can't believe it, even after all that work I've done, doing it once and replaying it over 400 times and someone still beat my record."

"Replayed it?" Justin asked in disbelief. Chad turned around nervously, figuring out he might have said that out a little too loud.

"Are you saying I just did 402 of those when all I had to do was 60?" Nick asked, stating the other record from the school.

"Umm, of cause not. What gave you an idea like that?" Chad asked nervously, trying to hide the fact from the rangers.

"I don't know, maybe you just telling us." Justin replied, all the rangers staring at Chad, none of them really shocked at the matter.

"Ok I did what are you going to do about it?" Chad asked, the rangers turning their attention towards Nick, letting him decide.

"Nothing." Nick pronounced. "I have beaten your fake record and now I have the highest, I'll say that's a day well done."

"Hey guys Mr. Laritate, said it's on the house." Max said racing towards them with a cake in his hands, gaining the attention of the rangers but not Chad.

"Whatever loser, if you want me I'll be…" That was all he was able to say as he turned around, Max stumbled for a second and Chad was face first into it.

"More like on Chad." Sonny and the other rangers laughed, Max not paying attention, still wondering where his cake disappeared to.

"Oh man my cake disappeared. Oh well, I'll get another." Max said, before hearing his siblings and friends laugher and turning his attention to Chad's now cake covered face. "After I take a picture of this." Max pulled out his camera phone and quickly took a picture. "You know that looks a lot like my cake. Have you seen it? It disappeared off my plate."

Chad turned red in the face and stormed off, Max and the rangers laughing at him as he left.


	5. TechWiz

**Episode 5: Tech-Wiz**

"Ok guys, I'm about to present to you my latest invention." Justin and the other rangers either stood or sat in Justin's room, waiting curiously for what Justin wanted to show them. "I brought you here today to show you a great way to keep in contact. Ladies and Gentlemen I introduce you to the communicator."

Justin grabbed the cloth that was on his desk, revealing five watches. Each one had one of the ranger colours. Nick and Sonny just gave him a fake smile as they look down at the watches while Nico gave him a look and Alex decided to just be Alex.

"Let me get something straight, you invented something that was already invented." Alex stared down at the watch to see no time. "My phone does more than that."

"Well can your phone teleport us to the command centre?" The rangers quickly snapped their attention to the blue ranger.

"You made something that can teleport us to the Command Centre?" Sonny asked excitedly. Justin looked like he was about to say yes but suddenly stop himself before he could even make a sound.

"No." The other rangers than just sighed or brought themselves back to normal. "But all I have to do is this, than this and…" Justin started to work on the communicators, against the wills of the other rangers and before they could bolt out of there, the blue communicator, along with the others blew up in their faces.

"Sorry guys, guess I shouldn't have touched those last two wires." Justin, with his now blacken face, turned around to face a few startle expressions before they all turned to annoyed glares. "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe the explosion that just occurred in our faces." Alex turned on her heel and left Justin's room, heading for the bathroom.

"Man, you could have waited for us to get out of range." Nico turned around, right behind Alex. Justin then turned to Nick and Sonny, seeing they're uncomfortable smile.

"Justin we'll always be friends and I'm sure you'll figure out the kinks to this, but I agree with Nico." Nick told him, slowly walking out of the room, heading for the bathroom too.

"Justin, you're a great guy and I'm glad you enjoy building these things but I don't like being blown up in the face." Sonny to made her way towards the door, leaving Justin alone with his inventions.

"They don't like my inventions." Justin said in disbelief turning towards his desk where he looked at the blue prints of communicators.

* * *

"Interesting, interesting, the other rangers hate little old Justin's inventions." Rita smiled as she turned away from her telescope.

"How is that interesting my Queen?" Squatt asked, walking away from his wall towards the evil enchantress.

"It easy you dope!" Rita screeched, ramming her staff into the monster's head and getting a cry in responds. "All we have to do is screw around with Justin's head and then he'll be one of us."

"That's brilliant my Queen." Baboo stated, Rita smiling at the compliment.

"Goldar get your over grown golden butt over here! 5! 4! 3!" Goldar rushed into the room, remembering the last time he didn't come in time she rented him to some school to be a mascot. "Good I want you to tell Finster that I want a monster that can transform into the other power brats and while Justin's in heartache you must turn him against the others."

"Yes my Queen."

* * *

Justin walked to school, bag over his shoulder and his head down, as if there was a dark cloud above his him.

"I can't believe that, it's not my fault machines blow up." Hearing the school bell Justin snapped his head upwards. "Crap! Like my day isn't bad enough." Justin ran, being just a neighbourhood away from the school.

* * *

Sonny and Nick sat side by side in English, just doing their assessment. They had to work as a team and make a poster that meant to mean something between the two.

"Do you think Justin going to be ok? He did look down when we left." Nick sat in his desk in thought, pondering at Sonny's question.

"He should be fine." Nick replied looking up from their work and at the dark hair teenager. "Just give him some time and he'll be himself in no time."

"If you say so." Sonny stared down at their work, Nick noticing that she was still unsure.

"Why don't we plan a party just for Justin?" Sonny snapped her head upward, surprising Nick and leaving him wondering how her head didn't pop off.

"Really? You serious?" Nick nodded his head before quickly plugging up his ears just as Sonny squeal in excitement. "Ok I'll work on the decorations and you can bring the music, Alex can use some of her drawings and hang them on the walls, oh! Oh! Nico can prepare the food."

"You really want Nico preparing the food?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow, Sonny starting to consider her decision.

"Ooh, good point. He can help me with the decorations."

"Ok but in the mean time I think we should finish our poster we only have this lesson to finish it." Sonny nodded her head in agreement, the both of them going back to work, a giant smiled pasted across Sonny's face.

* * *

Justin rushed into the school. To many students he was only a blue blur as he rushed towards his locker. He put in the combination and started to pull on the door only to find that it wouldn't open and started to slam his fist on it, getting many class's attention.

"Come on! Come on!" Justin shouted, now getting glares from the teachers, obliviously annoyed by Justin. "I'm already having the day of hell so just OPEN!" Nick, Alex, Sonny and Nico bolted out of their classrooms hearing Justin constant yelling, about to rush to his side when they noticed Mr Laritate, their principle .

"Justin Russo! It's a sad, sad day when our honour student's making a racket." He sighed, shaking his head at Justin as his locker door suddenly flew open without him touching it. "I expected this more from your sister or brother."

Everyone turned their attention towards Alex who at that moment was rocking herself on the spot, hands behind her back and smiling innocently.

"I hate to do this but I have no choice… I'll see you in detention." With that Mr Laritate left the halls, everyone returning to their classes except for the rangers as four of them surrounded Justin, all concerned for him as he sighed and rested his head inside his locker.

* * *

Justin sat in class, head in his hands and just staring at the blackboard, not bothering to pay attention to the teacher ranting. Nine out of ten times he already knew it anyway so why did he need to? Whatever he didn't know he'd just find out a day or two later.

None of the other rangers was in this class, three of them being a year too young and Nico because he doesn't have the grades. Not that Justin cared at the moment, he was still depressed that the others didn't appreciate his work and being late for school and now detention wasn't really making him feel better.

"Hey man up for alien club later?" Zeke, one of Justin best friends, asked, his overly chipper smile planted firmly on his face as he stared at him.

"Sorry man, I can't come today." Justin replied, not lowering his voice, gaining the attention of the class.

"Justin! Do you have something to say to the class?" The brunette woman asked, everyone attention was towards the blue ranger.

"No Ms Tutwiler."

"Than if I was you, I wouldn't be speaking in class, you already have detention." Ms Tutwiler turned around and continue to teach the class, ignoring the whispering students.

"Come on man, you never come anymore." Zeke said, continuing their conversation. "Ever since three weeks ago you've been distant towards everyone except the other four, you're always disappearing from the club, the substation, the gym, even here."

"Sorry Zeke I have important things to do." Justin replied, whispering this time, not wanting an extended detention.

"Fine." Zeke said turning his attention back to the blackboard before realizing something. "Hey did you notice when you disappear the rangers just suddenly appear?" Justin quickly stiffen, before relaxing himself and turned to Zeke.

"No I hadn't notice that." Justin lied, getting a weird look from Zeke. Justin turned his head back to the board, trying to change the subject before Zeke asked another question. Seeing a question on the board he quickly raised his right hand. "45!"

* * *

"Are you ready yet Goldar?" Rita more demanded than asked. Rita wasn't shocked when Goldar came out with a white gorilla like monster.

"Yes my Queen." Goldar and the monster bowed at the old hag.

"Than what are you waiting for? Go down to Earth!" With that said the two monsters teleported out of the Luna Palace and off towards Earth.

* * *

It was after school and Justin was finally let go of detention. Being fed up with his day Justin just wanted to go home and once there to bed. He took the path that went through the park, believing it was faster and less creepy than that old abandon house a few neighbourhoods away from his home, unaware of the monsters that hiding in the shadows.

"There he is." Goldar sneered, pointing towards Justin from behind a tree. "Now do your thing." The gorilla started to laugh, punching his chest as he transform into Nico and made his way over to the blue ranger.

"Hey Justin, hope you have a nice fall." The gorilla placed his hand on Justin shoulder while Justin was walking, gaining his attention while the monster placed his leg in front of Justin, forcing him to do a face print on the cement.

"Dude what's wrong with you!" Justin asked, springing back up with a glare at his 'friend'.

"You don't need to blow your top off." The monster laughed, believing he's funny. Seeing Justin face turn into a dark shade of red the monster laughed harder. "Watch it you might just have a meltdown."

"Shut up!" Justin swung a punch towards the monster, but just before impact the monster grabbed Justin's wrist, smirking up towards the now shocked blue ranger as he lifted him up and twisted Justin's whole body until he collided with the ground.

"I think it's time to be like a banana and split." With that the monster ran towards the tree Goldar was hiding behind, leaving a groaning Justin.

* * *

Back at the substation Nick, Alex, Sonny, Nico, Max and the Russo parents were setting everything up for Justin's party. No one other than the seven of them were in the substation, thanks to Alex calling ahead of time to tell her parents to lock up early.

Nico, Max and Sonny were putting decorations on the wall, the streamers being red, blue, black, yellow and pink. At first Nico complained, he'd rather prepare the food or pick the music but after Jerry said he had to wash up and Nick telling he had to bring the giant cd player along with all the cds by himself, he was frilled to work on decorations, at least with Max and Sonny be helping him.

Alex was placing some of her paintings on the walls. Some of them was her, Justin and Max, others were the whole group at events they never had a picture taken and she drew from memory. Then there was one with Nick, Nico and Alex, human as human can be, with a robotic Justin and Sonny as a centaur. No one questioned why she painted that or even why she hung it up, but that was one of the only thoughts in their heads.

Meanwhile in the far corner Nick messed about with the giant cd player, placing cds in and choosing songs for them to listen to while working, even though he changed the song every time it was half way through.

Then there was the Russo parents. Jerry was in the kitchen making a bunch of sandwiches for everyone that was coming to the party and since Alex was taking the advantages of this and invited half if not the whole school, he needed to make a lot. Meanwhile Theresa stood in front of a stove just cooking all kinds of party food.

"He's going to be so surprised." Sonny said cheerfully, walking over to Nick grabbing his collar and pulling him away from the cd player before he stopped another song half way, a giant smile on her face.

"Yeah this'll definitely lightening up his day." Nico commented dancing in one spot, enjoying the song.

* * *

Justin, knowing that the others would be in the substation, went up through the front door, going straight up to his room. As he walked into his room, he slam the door shut and turned towards the communicators.

"Don't know why I'm doing this." Justin stated before getting back to work on the communicators. Just outside his door the white gorilla monster teleported in just before he turned into Nick and walked into the bedroom, that is if you can call it that. It seemed more like a science lab with a bed to most.

"Hello Justin." The monster said gaining Justin attention. "I just wanted to say you suck, you're the biggest geek I have ever met and even a new born baby can beat you in a match."

"What!" Justin sprang up, glaring at the monster. "You take that back."

"Make me." The monster smirked. Justin threw a punch towards the monster who merely caught it and kick Justin in the gut, forcing him to tumble backwards into his seat, knocking his books and tools off the desk.

"See ya around crocodile." The monster laughed as he exited the room and teleporting once out of sight.

* * *

"Ok everything's set." Sonny couldn't keep still, jumping up and down on the spot, a giant smiled pasted on her face.

"Man once he sees this he's going to flip." Nico replied staring at their work. The whole substation was ready for their friend.

"Well the party starts in an hour, until than we have to keep Justin away from here." Nick stated, the others nodding their heads.

"Ok me and Alex can hold him off for awhile." Sonny said before grabbing Alex's hand and racing up stairs, hearing from Max that Justin was in his room.

"Ok while they do that, let's get everyone in place." Nico nodded at Nick words and left to find those that were invited, Nick right behind him.

* * *

The girls raced up stairs, across the living room, into the halls and didn't bother to knock when they reached Justin's room, smiling at their friend/ brother as they barged in. Justin turned to them glaring before going back to work, the girls staring each other questionably.

"If you want to make fun of me than go for it, Nick and Nico already did." Sonny and Alex exchanged confused looks at that before turning back to Justin.

"What do you mean Nick and Nico already did?" Sonny asked stepping closer to the boy. Justin whipped around, obviously frustrated.

"Nico attack me in the pack as I was coming home and a few minutes ago Nick walked in and made fun of me."

"That's impossible, Nick and Nico been with us all day. Besides they'd never do that, not internally anyway." Alex replied concern for her brother.

"Don't try and cover for them! I know what they did." Justin stormed off, using the front door instead of the substation.

"Justin!" Alex and Sonny yelled in union, chasing after him down the stairs and through the front door.

* * *

"Good, all is going to plan." Rita smirked as she looked down to the earth through her telescope, spying on the rangers. "It's only a matter of time."

Rita turned her vision on Goldar and her monster, Primator, and glared at them as they did nothing. "Now your chance Goldar. Turn the blue ranger to our side."

"Yes my Mistress." Goldar bowed before getting straight to work. Rita smiled down at the world pleased that her plan was coming together.

* * *

"Justin! Justin wait up!" Alex yelled, she and Sonny ran just behind Justin who only continued to run through the park, moving faster than he was before.

"Leave me alone you two!" Even though they were slowly falling behind, the two continued to run, not wanting to give up.

"We can't do that Justin." Sonny responded. "Not until you figure out that Nick and Nico would never do what you said they've done."

Justin started to think everything over, remembering the times he, Nick and Nico spent together, how they never judged him, beat him up or called him names, unless it was a joke from Nico that is. In fact they did just the opposite. They always took him the way he was, they protected him from bullies and always compliment on even the little things.

But if they were with the girls all afternoon, and they'd never do or say that than who confronted him?

"There they are turn into one of them and make the blue rangers change sides." The monster smirked and nodded his head. He quickly change into Nick and made his way towards the three.

"Come now Justin are you really going to believe them?" The three rangers stopped running, jumping at the sound of Nick voice.

"Nick?" Sonny asked walking towards Justin, Alex by her side. "Aren't you helping with the you know?"

"Come on Justin you saw us with your own two eyes, are you really going to believe them when they say we've been with them?" Justin turned to face the two girls who stared at him in disbelief.

"Justin that's not Nick and you know it." Sonny said desperately. Justin turned to face the Nick look alike, unsure if he could trust any of them. "Where your friends Justin we'd never try to hurt you on purpose."

"Then why did you do that this morning?" Sonny and Alex was taken back at his outrage. "You don't appreciate me, or my work and that hurts."

"Justin it's not that we don't appreciate you or your work, it's just that we don't want something blowing up in our faces, we get enough of that fighting monsters." Alex step in, shocking Justin and Sonny, neither one expected that from Alex.

"Don't tell me your buying this?" The monster laughed amusingly. "I'm right here, I'm real and I hurt you."

"Justin that's not Nick, and it wasn't Nico who attack you." Alex moved closer to her brother. "Please believe us, we're your friends and your family."

Justin kept on gazing at the girls and back to monster Nick, not knowing who to believe. They were both making good points. He placed his hands over his head, squinting his eyes as his head went into overtime, feeling a migraine coming along. Not knowing what to do he sped off past monster Nick, ignoring the cries of his friends.

"Ok this is getting boring." Monster Nick did a back flip, changing into the white gorilla monster, batting away at his chest, startling the girls. The monster was jumping up and down, no longer able to hide his joy.

"Wasn't expecting me, huh rangers?" The girls glared at the monster, both getting into a fighting stances.

"Primator, go after the blue ranger, I'll handle these power pests." Goldar ordered, revealing himself from behind the tree, his sword forming in his hands from fire.

"What why do you get to have all the fun?"

"Because, you still have a job to do." Goldar roared turning around to the girls as the monster groaned and teleported out in a darkness. "Now it just you and me power rangers."

"Joy, that's what I always wanted, a golden, giant, ugly, smelly monkey." Alex replied, giving Sonny a glances before both of them stood up, hands behind their backs.

"It's morphin time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabre-Tooth Tiger!" In a burst of yellow and pink light Alex and Sonny were encased in spandex with the unique helmets of their dinosaurs.

"If you think you can defeat me, your wrong power rangers." Goldar raised his sword over his head and charged for the two rangers, roaring as he came.

"Let's finish this quickly, who knows what that baboon could do to Justin." Sonny stated, dropping into an offensive stance. Alex nodded her head in agreement before they charged in, giving out their own battle cries.

* * *

Justin rushed through the park, ignoring everyone he went past, ignoring them shouting at him as he pushed them away, ignoring the fact that his feet were killing him. All that mattered right now was to get away to somewhere he could think all this through with no interruptions.

The monster took form a few steps away, once again impersonating Nick, a giant smile on his face that kept on increasing in size with every step Justin took.

"What's wrong Justin? Can't handle the truth of how your friends think of you and treat you?" Justin stopped a few meters away from monster Nick, confused how he got there so quick. "I have an idea, why don't you take it out on the other rangers, we'll sure get a kick out of it. You know, the part how you actually think you can beat one of us?"

Justin glared at monster Nick as he laughed. Justin covered his face as the glare turned into sorrow, tears wielding up. '_He's right I'm not as good as them, especially not Nick.' _He thought, an image of Nick sparring with him only a day or two ago playing out his mind, Nick defeating him.

'_I'm not outgoing like Nico and Sonny.'_ Images of both Nico and Sonny formed in his head of them talked to everyone in their school. _'I'm not creative like Alex.'_ An image of Alex drawing her and a sabre-tooth tiger passing through his mind._ 'All I can do is be the smart one and even then it still blows up in my face.'_ Thinking of earlier, how the communicator blew up. '_I'm useless.' _

"_Don't think like that Justin." _Justin snapped his eyes open, hearing a familiar voice. _"The second you do is the second they win."_ Justin gasped as he realized it was Nick's voice from when they were younger, when he was being bullied in fifth grade. Thanks to Brad, Justin felt like he was a nobody, that he was just a waste of spaces. He remembered that Nick found him in the toilets, after getting out of class and told him that.

"_Hey leave him alone!" _Nico's voice decided to jump in, Justin remembering the bullies had chased him through a warehouse and Nico saw this and went after them. "_Why did you do that?" _Justin remembered asking Nico after the jocks had beaten them up and they leaned against the wall bleeding. "_Because we're friends man and friends look out for one another."_

"_Thanks Justin."_ Justin remembered Alex saying that after he found her in the park they played in when little kids, crying after a guy cheated on her. "_Don't ever change ok?"_

"_You know being outgoing isn't all that, sure I know a lot of people and sure we go out a lot but that gives me no time to study." _Sonny entered his mind this when he felt unpopular and lonely. _"You're smart Justin which gives you multiple opportunities. Me on the other hand, I can only go where my grade is. Besides me and the others love the fact you're so smart, it makes you unique."_

Justin smiled as each of these memories past through his mind. He couldn't believe he thought they didn't care for him or his work. They loved him like family and would never try to hurt him or break their bonds.

The monster smirked as he watched Justin stand back up, glaring at him, determined to defeat him, the monster actually found it amusing. "See like I said, we'll get a kick out of it."

"Shut up!" Justin yelled, standing tall and staring him down. "And lose the masks, I know you're not Nick."

"What are you talking about, of course it's me?" The monster smirked, excited for what was about to begin. "It's just me."

"If you don't loss the mask than I'm going to rip it off." Justin placed his hand behind his back and grabbed the morpher. Taking one quick glance and seeing no one was around, he stretched out his hands, showing the monster the triceratops power coin. "It's morphin time! Triceratops!"

In a flash of blue Justin transformed into the blue ranger, already charging into battle, holding the blade blaster in its blade mode. Justin leapt off the ground, brought his blade blaster over his head and down towards monster Nick, forcing him backwards, only to lose balance only fall on his butt.

"You think you can beat me all by yourself?" Justin didn't budge, only continued to glare at the monster as he stood up with a smirk. "You definitely have guts blue ranger and I'm going to show them to you." Monster Nick leapt off the ground, going a mid air flip as he changed into himself, cupping his hands together over his head before bring them downwards.

Seeing this Justin jumped backwards but not even that did him much good. Once the monster's fists collided with ground a crater formed along with a shock wave sending Justin flying back into a tree. As he landed on his butt, all he could do was clench his teeth in pain, groaning at his back.

"Now can you see blue ranger? You can't defeat me." The monster started to punch his chest like a gorilla, jumping from one foot to the other, enjoying the fight. Justin raised his head upwards to glare at the monster, using the time that the monster was giving him to catch his breath.

* * *

Alex, holding her daggers, blocked Goldar's attack, placing her daggers in a cross way action, stopping his sword from coming down any further. The two stood there, Goldar trying to overpower her, slowly doing so while Alex was just keeping him still, seeing Sonny preparing an arrow towards Goldar's back.

"You're losing yellow ranger." Alex smirked underneath her helmet, starting to feel sweat on her face as she held Goldar still.

"That depends on your perspective." Goldar looked questioningly at her remark before he suddenly felt something penetrating his armour and into his back. Roaring of agony, Alex took this moment to push his sword away as she brought her right hand upwards and slashed, bringing her dagger down with it, striking Goldar. As she finish her first assault, she spun to the right and slashed Goldar again, this time using the other dagger.

After making sure Alex had moved out of the way, Sonny rushed towards Goldar, jumped off the ground and kicked him towards a nearby tree. Goldar groaned as he collapsed to one knee before he placed one hand against the tree and used it to slowly get up, giving the girls enough time to get rid of their weapons and grabbed their blade blasters, aiming for Goldar's back.

"Fire!" They said in union as a pink and yellow beam of light shot towards Goldar, leaving him roaring in pain yet again as they struck home.

"You may have won this battle rangers, but you haven't won the war." Goldar was engulfed in a golden light before going off towards the moon.

"Ok now that's done lets go find Justin." Sonny agreed with Alex and shot off towards the direction Justin ran in, hoping to catch up with him before the monster.

* * *

In the Command Centre Zordon watched the viewing globe, now just seeing Justin in trouble and the girls defeating Goldar. He didn't know how he didn't sense them earlier, but none the less he asked Alpha to change the scene to Nick and Nico to see if they could be teleported out of their location.

Seeing that they were in the clear he quickly teleported them in a red and black light coming in through the roof and down to the controls. Nick and Nico took a glance around them confusedly, seeing that they were at the Command Centre. At the same time they noticed three of them were missing before staring up at Zordon.

"Zordon what's going on?"

"And where the other three?" Nick added to the question.

"Turn to the viewing globe." The boys did as they were asked, walking over to the giant globe. "Rita has sent down a monster known as Primator. He had personated you two to get Justin to betray you but Justin had realize this and is now losing the fight with the monster. Meanwhile Alex and Sonny have fought and defeated Goldar and are now heading towards Justin."

"Thanks Zordon, we'll handle it from here." Nick replied, turning around to face the giant head in the tube. "It's morphin time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Back in the park Justin was sent flying into a small pond, his power lance flying into a tree. Primator started to do what he always do when excited, jumping from one foot to the other, pounding at his chest.

"Just give in blue ranger, you can't win." Justin stood up in the pond, glaring at the monster while clenching his side.

"I'll never give up, as long this body still breathes I'll keep on fighting!" Justin yelled viciously. The monster actually took a step back from Justin, not expecting him to burst like that.

"Ok that has to be the coolest thing he has ever said and even that was lame." Alex's voice echoed through the park, Justin and Primator trying to find her.

"Where are you ranger? Come out and show yourself." As the monster turned around he was met with a yellow dagger cutting into him before being struck in his newly developed wound, falling back into the pond that Justin just got out of.

"Alex you're here." Justin shouted, being too energetic in Alex's concern as he hug her, forgetting about the monster that wanted them dead.

"Justin, don't make me regret saving you." Justin let go of his sister and moved his hand to the back of his head sheepishly, embarrassed that he hugged her and forgot about the monster.

"Here Justin I think you'll be needing this." Justin turned to stare at the pink ranger, holding out his lance.

"Thanks guys."

"Oh let me join in the moment." The Primator cried, charging for them. The three of them quickly jumped into a fighting position, but were startled as a red and black blur slammed their sword and axe into the monster, knocking him back.

"Hey what happen to inviting us to this party?" Nico asked, turning around to face his fellow rangers. "I thought we were friends."

"Sorry we had technical problems." Justin replied. "Besides knowing you, you'll make more of a mess than what we started with."

"Guys there's a time and place for everything and this isn't the time or place to start talking." Nick told them, not bothering to look back as the monster charged for them once again.

"Can we just finish him already?" Alex asked, tired of fighting for the day.

"But we just got here." Nico complained, knowing was Nick going to agree with her.

"Let's put them together!"

"Power Axe!" Nico shouted, altering the axe to become a gun and chucking it into the sky.

"Power Bow!" Sonny yelled, throwing the bow into the sky where it combined with the axe, sitting on top of it.

"Power Daggers!" Alex threw the daggers in the sky, aiming for the other weapons, connecting to the bow.

"Power Lance!" Justin disconnected the lance and threw both halves to the other weapons, combining to the bow, in between the daggers and axe/gun.

"Power Sword!" With that Nick leaped into the sky, grabbing the gun and placing the sword above the bow. He landed onto the ground and the rangers rushed to his side. "Fire!" They blasted at the Gorilla monster, a red energy beam hitting him in the chest and destroying the monster in one shot. The rangers smiled at the spot where the monster was destroyed and posing together.

* * *

"Hey guys! You'll never guess what." Justin screamed running down the stair to the substation to the booth the other four occupied in. Not bothering to notice the loud music or the disco lights that was going on, along with everyone dancing in the middle.

"Justin, if it's about you becoming the greatest geeks among us we already knew that." Alex asked, resting her elbow on the table, her hands holding her head up, already bored of their new conversation.

"Hahaha, no it's not that." Justin gave a look to his sister who acted as if he was annoying. "My machines work, we now can talk to each other and teleport to the Command Centre."

"Justin that great man but don't you want to hang out at this awesome party we threw you?" Nico asked as the four rangers grabbed hold of their communicators.

"What you mean I've been here ever since the party started, I just remembered I finished the communicators and went up stairs to grab them."

"So man how you liking it?" Nick asked this time, getting a giant smile to form on Justin's face.

"I'm loving it, thanks guy you're the best."

"Tell us something we don't know." Alex replied gaining their attention. "We're the best of the best."

"We're really glad you're enjoying this Justin and it's only going to get better." Justin turned towards the over excited Sonny, raising eyebrow in question.

The music suddenly stopped as Theresa Russo walked on a portable stage they had and walked towards the mircophone.

"Hey everyone,, I hope your enjoying the party and I hope you Justin said thank you to your friends for putting all this together for you." Justin nodded towards his mother, as the other rangers got up from their booth and walked towards the stage. "And it's not going to end here, Nick, Nico, Sonny and my daughter Alex will like to sing a song for Justin." The crowd screamed of excitement when they started to here the four of them playing.

Justin came right up to the stage and started to dance to the music with everyone else, noticing Alex was on the drums, Nick and Nico were on guitars and Sonny on the keyboard. Nick took a step closer to the microphone as he started to sing the lyrics.

"And so you fellinto the dangerAnd you're all alone tonightWell you're surrounded by the hurting typeAnd you just don't care for the sight

This made Justin remember all the times he was surrounded by bullies or putties and monsters and how they always gang up on him just to hurt we'll come runnin' to your sideWe will protect you from your frightAll of us are on your sideWe'll take themWe'll take them... Down

How Nick, Nico, Sonny and Alex always came rushing to his side whenever he need them, how they always were by him even when it got ! Fight, fight, fight

The other three started to sing for that tiny bit.

You know you must be strong and hold your own'Cause the power's on your sideThe enemy will try to give you fearBut you never run nor hide

And we'll come runnin' to your sideWe will protect you from your frightAll of us are on your sideWe'll take them... downFight! Fight, fight, fight

And we'll come runnin' to your sideWe will protect you from your frightAll of us are on your sideWe'll take themWe'll take them... downFight! We'll take them down, fight

The song just reminded him, his friends and family always has his back like how he always had theirs. They'll protect each other no matter what they're up against and that no matter what they're always going to be friends.

* * *

**Okay guys, sorry I've haven't been updating, it was just that I have been through a lot last year, I actually had this rare disease that made me feel off and feel agonizing pain. I also had a writers block for some of the episodes and felt depress. But anyway that's all clear up now so I'm back to writing. I'm actually doing two epi at the same time right now and the next one is about half way done so not to much longer for that one.**

**And i like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed or even just looked through my story, i promise i'll try and get the next epi up by next week. I can't say that i will since i've just been given like 4 assessments task. **

**Just for you guys I'm going to give you a sneak peak of my next epi, mainly because I was slack to you guys. **

**Sonny join a big sister for a day program where she is partnered up with a brat, which of cause Rita takes interest in. Meanwhile Chad and co are still trying to discover who the power rangers are. And what this about a six coin? **


	6. Big Sister

**Episode 6: Big Sister**

It was just another Saturday to most, nothing big was happening other than soccer, football and other sporting events. But to Sonny, it was the day she became a big sister. She had signed herself up to be a big sister for someone, she didn't really care who, as long as she got to help them and be the big sister she always wanted to be.

She walked into the substation, a cheerful smile on her as she skipped her way over to the counter with a basket of fruit and a bottle of water in her hands, everything swinging as she skipped. Justin, who hadn't noticed the arrival of his friend for obvious reasons, looking at girls, jumped in fright as the annoying ringing of the counter bell echoed around the sandwich shop. His head snapped upwards, gasping at the chipper face appearing out of nowhere.

"Whaa! Sonny where did you come from?" Justin asked, taking a calming breath. Sonny gave him a questionable look before pointing towards the door.

"Through the front door, you know the big one out front that's forever opening and closing?" Sonny teased, finding amusement when Justin's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Uh right, That not what I meant um… Why are you so chipper today?" Justin asked quickly changing the subject.

"I'm getting a… **little sister today**!" Justin blocked his ears as she screamed out of joy. Once she stopped Justin smiled excitedly, taking his apron off and to her side hugging her.

"Oh my god, I didn't know your mother was pregnant, do you know if it's a boy or girl yet? Well cause it's a girl you said little sister, **OMG** this is amazing." Justin was practically jumping to the moon and back, excited for his childhood friend. Meanwhile Sonny just stood in awe. She had never seen Justin act like a little hyperactive kid before, ok she had, but never like this.

"My mother isn't pregnant." Justin stop jumping confused by her statement, staring at her in wonder.

"If your mother's not pregnant than how are you becoming a big sister?"

"I'm part of the big sister for a day program." Sonny explain. "It's where I act as someone's big sister for a day, you know hang out and be friends with them."

Justin walked back around the counter, placing his apron back on as he got down someone's order while Sonny continued to talk about the program.

"And so I'm meeting her here. Today I'm going to be the ambassador of fun, I even got a hat" She finished, placing a red hat with a fan and white letters saying ambassador of fun on her head. Nick and Nico walked in, the two were surprised to see so many people in the substation at 9:45 on a Saturday morning.

"Hey guys." Nick said as he and Nico walked towards the counter, smiling at the group while Nico was more curious as to why everyone was here to actually pay attention to his friends.

"Hey Justin was there a monster attack that we weren't informed about with the monster taking pity on this place and leaving it alone and so everyone figured it was safe in here? And what's up with the hat?" Nico finally turned around and lost focus when he saw Sonny's hat.

"Well, Max' sandwich, to the max, became a great hit and now people are eating popcorn for breakfast." Nico and Nick nodded their heads in understanding before turning to Sonny.

"I'm the ambassador of fun today and I wanted a hat." The boys started to laugh at her answer, it just seemed a bit childish for her to want a hat for it.

"So is Alex up yet?" The four gave each other a look, letting Nick's question sink in before burst out laughing. Everyone that knew Alex knew that she never got up before eleven, unless her parents flipped her bed or Max threw a bucket of water on her.

"Ah, good one." Nico commented, not realizing a little girl was just behind him and Nick, shoving them both out of the way with displeasure.

"Ok out of the road, move it or lose it, etc, etc." The girl gained a stare from each one of the rangers before she opened her mouth again. "Are you Sonny?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah." Sonny answered, taken back by the girl in front of her. "What's your name?" Sonny asked a little afraid to find out.

"I'm Dakota." Dakota said sweetly once more, almost making Sonny forget how rude she was to the guys. "And I'm your little sister for the day, meaning you give me everything I want." Dakota now stood on top of the stool, just bigger than Sonny looking down at her, yelling her head off.

"Hey you may be my little sister for the day but that doesn't mean I'm your salve." It was the rangers turn to be taken aback, since Sonny never get cross like this before. What surprised them even more was that Dakota didn't budged, she didn't even blink as Sonny yelled at her.

"You done?" She sweetly asked once.

"Yeah I am, so now that's cl…"

"Good now buy me toys!" She yelled, interrupting Sonny. "Get that stupid hat off your head and fruit! Are you trying to kill me." The four had to take a step back from her.

Nick actually found it amusing, they could stare face to face with the most terrifying monsters that Rita could throw at them without blinking an eye and what they're afraid of is just a little girl with an attitude problem. He couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Well Sonny, we're going to be over there if you need us." Nick said as he and Justin, while laughing, were pushed away by a scared Nico, being directed to their usual booth.

"Please don't need us." Nico pleaded before leaving Sonny alone with a snotty brat. Sonny couldn't really blame them for doing that, after all she didn't even want to put up with this brat. But she was upset that they didn't want to help her out, after all she thought friends were meant to help each other out. She guessed that wasn't the case, not in this situation. And unlike them, sadly, she promised a day with Dakota and of course she had to fulfill it. '_Stupid idiotic conscience, why was I born with one again?' _

"So Dakota what you want to do first?" Sonny bend down, giving out a fake smile as she came face to face with Dakota, wishing she didn't asked the small girl, while she spoke.

"Haven't you been listen!" She spat on Sonny face, Sonny jerking up and wiping her face with her pink sleeve. "You're going to buy me toys and ice cream."

Sonny suddenly felt like her spirit had been ripped out of her very body, and thrown a side waiting near the dump. This girl is going to be the end of her, she just knew it. She actually wanted to cry and did as Dakota, grabbed onto her wrist and dragged a reluctant Sonny towards the double doors of the substation.

"I feel so sorry for her." Nick and Nico nodded in agreement as they watched their friend sigh in defeat and get dragged by the hand by the little girl.

"Hey she wanted a little sister." Justin and Nick turned their attention to their friend before once again nodding their heads in agreement.

Chad and co sat in a booth on the other end of the substation, Harper holding a file on everything they knew on the five rangers. Since they knew little the file wasn't that big.

"Ok we know the red ranger has obviously mastered karate or something and know the black ranger loves to dance." Harper told her companions. "As for the other three, we know nothing about them."

"Well it's a start." Chad took a sip out his drink as he watched a video clip on his phone of the power rangers fighting a wolf monster. "But I, which I mean we, need more information."

"Well how do you expect us to get it, it's not like we have any superpowers to find out." Grady replied in-between bites of his sandwich and looking up from his comic. "It's not like someone just gonna show up and give us a hint as to who's the rangers are."

"Hey guys! Guys! I heard you're looking for the power rangers, is that true? What are you up to?" The three teenagers turned their heads towards Zeke's freaky smile. "I heard you're looking for the power rangers."

"What? How did you… um I mean no of course not, what made you think that?" Chad tried to cover the truth, but of course failing miserably.

"If you let me in I'll tell you a hunch I got on one of the rangers." The three teenagers stared at one another, sharing a gaze before turning back to Zeke.

"You're in."

"Ok, I believe Justin Russo is a power ranger." Zeke sat down next to Chad pointing towards Justin who was talking to Nick and Nico at that point of time.

"You think Justin Russo is a power ranger?" Chad asked, looking sceptical towards Zeke.

"Yeah, Justin never goes to chess clubs, alien clubs or any other form of clubs anymore and always seems to disappear when the rangers are around."

"He also wears a lot of blue." Grady pointed out, while staring at the clad blue warrior.

"Oh your God!" Chad was shocked beyond belief, he didn't understand how he missed it, it was so obvious and what makes it worse is that Zeke realized it before he did. He couldn't figure it out and therefore he must do something he has always done in past invents… lie.

"Justin is the blue ranger, glad I thought of it." Chad smiled before looking at the stares he was getting from his fellow comrades.

"Um…? Wasn't it Zeke's idea?" Harper pointed out. Noticing the glares from his comrades, Chad started to dart his eyes back and forth starting to get nervous at the glares before accepting defeat.

"Yes, now that's clear, we now must stalk Justin Russo." Chad yelled, getting the near by tables and booths' attention. The other three nodded their heads in agreement, smiling embarrassedly at the stares.

The four snapped their heads towards Justin and the others, startled at seeing that the boys were getting up and walking over towards the small group. The only thought in each of their heads was did they hear him. Which Zeke, Grady and Harper wouldn't really be surprised about, they'd be more surprised if they didn't hear Chad.

"Quickly basic manoeuvres ." Chad said just over a whisper. With that they grabbed a menu and placed it over their faces, trying to look casual while keeping an eye on Justin. Of course this was a complete failure.

"What's with them?" Nico asked as the three young warriors past the four as he started his ascent up the staircase, while Justin and Nick both stopped to stare at the four in question

"Oh they're trying to figure out who the power rangers are." Justin replied, as if it was nothing, walking past both Nick and Nico.

"Haha good luck with that, they're to awesome to get caught by those guys." Nico smirked before the three started to laugh, the laughter echoing through the substation at the four spying teenagers.

* * *

On Luna Palace Rita once again watched the rangers, finding the little girl that was with Sonny interesting.

"She's the one." Rita screamed standing up straight as she looked down to the world, Baboo and Squatt having no clue as to what Rita meant by that.

"What you mean you evil one?" Rita turned around to Squatt with a giant smile on her face that frighten the two.

"My evil green ranger, she's the one." Rita turned back as she got a better look at the little girl with Sonny. "Sure I'll have to increase her aging process, but she's the one that's going to take down the power rangers."

"Mistress are you sure you want another power ranger around, don't the rangers already kick your butt?" Rita spun around, face redder than a tomato, if possible, pointing her staff at the blue buffoon, a red energy beam blasting him to the wall.

"You buffoon, she'll me on my our side, like I already mentioned." Rita screamed, frightening her minions. "And they ruin your plans!" Rita stormed out of the room, a trail of fire left behind as she barge into Finster's lab. "Finster, I need a monster and not just any monster but a brainwashing monster and make it a dinosaur. I'm going to show them if you play with dinosaurs you're going to get eaten."

"Of course my Queen, just give me a second." Finster got to work, creating a creature of his Mistress' demands.

"Rita wants a monster that can wash brains? Well ok." Squatt said before being hit in the head by Baboo.

* * *

In the bedroom of Alex Russo, the teenage girl rested happily within the confinement of her sheets. Curled up in a ball, a content smile pasted on her face as she slept, not knowing that her wakeup call was hovering just above her bed.

Nico and Justin, who were wearing putties outfits, were on the right side of her bed, closer to the door, chuckling to one another. Meanwhile Nick, who suggested not to wear the outfits, stood on the left shaking his head, already knowing the outcome to this catastrophe and that it wasn't going to be pretty.

Starting the count down with his fingers, Nico chuckle a little too loud, waking up their fellow comrade as he got to two. Alex woke up, not bothering to hide or contain her yawn as she sat up in bed, stretching her left arm while rubbing her right eye with her other hand trying to get the sleep out. She was definitely unaware of her brother or friend's childish scheme.

Noticing something from the corner of her left eye she turned her head around to see a grinning Nick, a warm smile appearing on her face, not one bit bothered by his presence. She pulled her sheets aside as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, not ashamed to show Nick she was only wearing black boxes and a yellow tank top.

"Hey Nick, how long have you been there?" Alex asked, still not noticing the boys' antics, which was one of the reasons why they had sweat drops on their heads. The other reason being that she was so casual about some guy in her room, watching her sleep and not caring she was only in her P.J.

"Only a couple of minutes." Nick replied, turning his gaze from the brunette to her clock, amazed at the fact it was still on and had the right time on. "You're up earlier than expected." Nick smirk, knowing that the outcome he was awaiting for was about to commence.

"Yeah well I have places to go and people to see you know." Alex replied getting up out of bed. "I'll be right back Nick I'm just going to the bathroom for a seco… ARGH" Alex screamed on top of her lungs as she turned to face her bother and friend.

The boys chuckled at this, both grabbing the bottom of their masks preparing to take them off. Unfortunately for them they were to slow compared to Alex. With one quick motion Alex shot over bed and quickly landing a roundhouse kick to Justin's face knocking him to the ground.

Before Nico could even register what happened, Alex landed on her bed before kicking him in the side, sending him toppling over Justin's fallen form. He now sat their gasping for air, winded from the sudden assault, while Justin laid where he landed, slowly going onto all fours, reaching up to rub his cheeks.

The two slowly got back up, trying to register what happen before seeing Alex towering over the top of them, preparing to pounce at them. The two started shaking with fear as they stared into her furious eyes, afraid of what may come.

Not wanting to feel her wrath, the two ripped off their masks, revealing their faces to the ticked off yellow ranger, sighing in joy as they watch her retreat from her assault. Nick on the other end, smiled at the three, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Alex! Alex! It's us!" Justin yelled, while he took off the mask getting a stern glare from the younger Russo. Justin slowly and painful got up and almost stumble over while he walked over to the mirror on the opposite end to Alex's bed. He stared watery eyed as he rubbed his left cheek where there was a newly made footprint shaped mark, still a little stunned that his own sister had kick him in the face.

"God Girl! Why did you do that?" Nico asked in between breaths. Nick walked around the bed, believing it was safe, and could no longer hold in the laughter.

"That's for trying that idiotic stunt." Alex replied as she leapt off her bed and stood beside Nick, getting a look of disbelief from the two boys.

"YOU KNEW IT WAS US AND STILL ATTACKED US!" The two yelled in complete sync that was kind of creepy.

"Not at first, but I continued my assault anyway. Don't worry, I didn't put too much effort in it." She replied, a cheeky smile spreading across her face.

"Getting beaten by Alex, I won't tell if you don't?" Justin said turning to face Nico, seeing Nico having the exact facial expression as himself.

"Agreed."

"Ooooh guuyys." Alex replied amusedly as she pointed at Nick who at that moment was holding up his phone, chuckling at the three.

"Who needs TV when you have you guys?" Nick chuckled, getting groans from the two other boys while Alex laughed.

* * *

Sonny, having the day of hell, had finally had time to rest by the park bench as Dakota ate her ice cream. She stared up at the sky, her eyes scanning the clouds, smiling every time she noticed how some of them looked like animals and for a second one of them reminded her of Nick.

Because there was two patches of blue and where they were and shaped it gave the cloud a serious, humanoid face. Sonny laughed at this, while either not noticing the little girl glare or just not caring. Sonny had laughed once or twice and Dakota, having no soul, found her laughter annoying and demanded that she never laugh again time and time again. Sonny didn't listen to her of course, if she wanted to laugh she would and no one could take that away from her not even this little brat.

"Sonny what did I told you about laughing?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyes, looking innocent. "I said no **LAUGHING!**" This little pest was going to be the death of her, she just knew it.

"Hey listen here little missy, I'll laugh if I want to." Sonny snapped back, getting frustrated with the little girl sitting beside her, her eyes burning with rage. For a second, Sonny thought she saw the little pest jump in fright.

"Well guess what, what I say goes so if I say to shut up than **SHUT UP!**" Sonny was taken aback by the girl. Never in her life had she ever meet a little brat like her, a part of her actually wanted Rita to attack, just something for her to vent on or at least get away from her.

"Quit your day dreaming, I want toys!" Dakota barked, jumping out of her seat, finishing her ice cream cone and starting to drag the resentful Sonny by her hands.

Sonny couldn't believe the crummy job that this little girl's parents did at raising her, at this moment she wished she could give the girl parents a piece of her mind. _God, if you love me, please save me._ Sonny sighed as Dakota dragged her off to who knows where.

* * *

Chad and his crew sat in the same booth as before. For over about half an hour they fell silent, all of them trying to think of a way to expose Justin as the ranger they claimed him to be.

Now Chad saw himself as a patient, kind hearted, unselfish young man, but his so call patience had easily went dry as he glared daggers into the three in his booth. Instead of thinking of a plan they were doing their own things. Chad some times wonder why he even put up with this. He then reminded himself he wanted the money and the role in movies to show the world he was the greatest actor in his generation.

But at this rate even he knew that his dream wouldn't come true, especially right now with everyone slacking off as they always were. He focused his glare at the lot of them before focusing in on Grady, annoyed he was reading one of his comics instead of thinking of a way to expose Justin Russo.

Grady, giving up practically the second they started, now sat reading one of the comics he had decided to bring. The others had told him off about this but he claimed it to be his way of thinking.

"Grady are you even thinking?" Chad asked, twitching his eyes in annoyance. Grady looked up from his comic and stared at him, a nervous grin appearing on his face.

"Yeah of cause I am. I'm just arr… seeing how… the bad guys gets the superhero to pull off his mask." Grady replied, finally coming up with a good excuse showing off his goofy smile.

Meanwhile both Zeke and Harper had also gone weary and started to chat in "alien talk." "Alla kitdock." Zeke said, Harper actually knowing what he said and laughing at his joke.

"Tinnka, blib." The two were starting to get on Chad's, and those around them, nerves. "Oh! Oh! Gatte buya."

"Wow Harper, you should join alien league, we'll defiantly be able to defeat those Gaspers Geeks if you do." Zeke told her.

"Um I think I should do a rain check on that." Harper smiled at him which quickly faded away as she turned her head across the table.

Chad eyes scan the three

"How are we going to expose Justin for who he really is if you're all slacking off?" Chad screamed to the heavens, once again gaining many more people's attention.

"Who I really am? That's a pretty good question." A rather familiar and amused voice asked behind the blond. Chad turned his head around nervously as he came face to face with Justin.

Chad, Zeke, Harper and Grady stared dumfounded as Justin and Nico, who was using Justin as a leaning post, stood directly behind Chad.

"Oh hey Justin… what are you doing here?" Chad asked nervously, eyes shifting side to side looking for some kind of distraction but getting nothing.

"I live here." Justin stated as if it was the most simplest thing in the world, which it was.

"So why are you guys trying to expose Justin for?" Nico asked amusedly, wondering what the four were up to, though he had an idea.

"Arrr…? We wanted to expose that Justin is, arr…" Chad thought trying to come up with a cover up, but it was safe to say that he wasn't any good at making a back up story.

"We were going to tell the world that Justin was the most handsomest man in the world and we thought everyone should know." Harper spoke up, stopping Chad for making a bigger fool of himself than he already was, while staring up at the now disturbed Justin, dreamily.

"Yes we were going to tell the world that Justin was handsome." Chad replied, chipper at the start for covering up the truth but quickly discourage as he realized what he just said. Everyone seemed to stop, like time froze in place for the rangers and Chad and co. The only reason why you knew otherwise was that Chad, Zeke, Grady and Justin faces were turning red and a smirk spread across Nick face.

Justin crept back a bit, even though knowing full well that Chad was lying it was still kind of creepy and embarrassing beyond belief.

"**YOU'RE GAY!**" Nico yelled as he pointed to the blond, yelling loud enough to catch the whole substation's attention and within seconds the substation was filled with laughter. Both Chads' and Justin face turning as red as a tomato.

Chad shot out of his seat, immediately after the laughter started and charged for the door screaming on top of his lungs. "**I'M NOT GAY**!" His fellow comrades followed right after him.

Chad continued to run even once he past the double doors of the substation and sprang to the left, still screaming he wasn't gay and gaining weird stares and looks from passing citizens, almost not noticing the putties costumes near the bin.

Coming to a halt, Chad turned back around, slowly walking to the costumes and picking them up as the other three reached him. A mischievous smirk spread across his face as he looked up to the others. "I have a plan."

* * *

Back at the Luna Palace, Finster's machine was once again in the progress of making a new monster for Rita Repulsa. All the gears were rolling, clicking and banging as it went through the process before finally blasting the monster out.

Once the smoke cleared, Rita instantly came face to face with a tyrannosaurus like creature with the stegosaurus spikes on its back with a tail that looked a lot like a mace and to top that he had a red triangular gem on his forehead.

"He's repulsive. he's brilliant! I shall call him Chaossaurus. Now my monster I want you to go to Earth, kidnap this child and bring her to this cave." Rita ordered the creature, showing him an image of the girl and cave.

"Yes me Queen, me will do as me been told." Within seconds black and red lights encased the creature and shot out of the castle towards Earth, leaving a weird smile on Rita face.

* * *

They were still in the park, something Sonny took joy from. The little princess, note the sarcasm, needed to take a pit stop and now Sonny waited by the door awaiting for it to creep open and release the little demon inside.

Sonny wasn't sure what was taking Dakota so long and she wasn't even going to ask. Besides, it's not like she cared, the longer she was in there the more time she wasted. And of cause the more time she wasted meant less time being bossed around and listening to her endless whining and let's not forget the closer it came to getting rid of her for good.

The young brunette's brown eyes gazed upwards, staring up into the unknown. She brought her head back down, squirting her eyes as the wind pick up, protecting her eyes from the dust that came with it, her hair waving in the wind. That calm, relaxing sensation overcame her whole being, no words could ever describe this wonderful feeling within her, it was so soothing, so peaceful.

She was so into the moment she almost missed the echoing sound of her phone beeping in her pocket. Sonny casually and calmly raised her right hand and placed it into her pocket, grabbing the rectangular device and removing it from its resting place. She brought it to her face, her eyes reading the text and smiling a bit when she read Alex's name. She smiled even more when she read the content inside, reading that she and the boys were heading to the park and that she could meet them there.

Sonny placed her phone back to where it came from and gazed back up to the bright blue sky. Her smile grew bigger by the second until it became her usual chipper smile.

Sadly though her peaceful, calm, happy presence faded away instantly as the toilet door swung open, slamming into the wall and making Sonny feel glad she was leaning on the other side.

"Okay off to the mall." Dakota barked, walking off not bothering to see if Sonny was following.

"Stop right there." Dakota froze on the spot, frightened by the demanding, angery voice of Sonny. She had never once heard someone speak like that to her, no one. Everyone usually feared her, she was shocked that a pushover like Sonny would dare. You wouldn't expect her to shout out of rage. "I am not your slave, or someone you can boss around. And since we did everything you wanted to do, we are going to something I want to do and that is to wait for my friends in this park."

"No! I want to go to the mall." Dakota shout, recovering from her fear.

"No we are going to stay here." Sonny responded, she was definitely not going to take no as an answer.

"Me want younger girl, older girl go away." The duo snapped their heads to the side, eyes going wide at the mix and match project of a monster snarling at them.

"What the hell?" Dakota stated taking a step back while Sonny took a step forward, glaring daggers at the creature before her.

"What do you want?" Sonny yelled at the creature, getting into a fighting stance, one that was taught to her by Nick.

"Me just want girl, if you give girl to me, me won't slam." He growled, eyeing the pink ranger, taking multipliable steps forward. With every step it took, the tenser Sonny seemed to get, sweat starting to form and fall from her face as fear filled her eyes.

She wished she could morph, bring out her power bow and send an arrow his way but sadly Dakota was around, and she knew if she morphed than she no doubt tell reporters or blackmail her later on. So in other words that was a big no.

"Listen here you overgrown gecko, she might be the most annoying, the most bossy, the most obnoxious person on the planet but I won't let you even touch one hair on her head." Sonny roared, watching as the creature stopped mere feet away from her.

"Me shall slam, me shall stomp, me shall crush you! Die human. ARRRRRR!" The creature roared rushing towards the pink ranger, closing the gap within seconds, arm up high, claws ready to strike. With one quick slash, Sonny was sent tumbling to the ground, blood spilling from her new flesh wound. As Sonny rolled, her blood dropping where she rolled, she could hear a scream coming from Dakota before she was stopped by her back slamming into a tree, gasping at the pain.

Sonny struggle to get up but couldn't, feeling her left arm give every time she tried to move it and her chest wasn't much better. She opened her eyes, just barely, her hair falling on her face so she couldn't see everything, but what she did see was that the creature held Dakota in his hands. Sonny blinked for only a second but once she reopened them the young irritating brat and the overgrown gecko were gone. She could still hear rushing footsteps, feeling the ground shake around her telling the monster hadn't gone far and Dakota screaming, ordering the monster to let her go was a big help.

'_Come on Sonny that little brat needs you.' _With one more thrust Sonny leapt off the ground, groaning as she did, her breathing more noticeable. Holding her bleeding left arm, placing pressure on the wound, the brunette quickly scanned the area. The pink warrior easily spotted the overly large gecko, eyes narrowing as she removed her right hand from her shoulder, grabbing her morpher.

"It's Morphin Time…! Pterodactyl!" She hissed, a bright pink light encasing her injured frame.

* * *

Meanwhile Nick, Nico, Justin and Alex walked through the park, their laughter being heard throughout the area. They were walking in groups of two, with Nick and Alex out back, smiling laughing, or in Nick case smirking and chuckling, to whatever Justin or Nico were demonstrating at the front.

The four, meaning Justin, Nico and Nick, split a cab down to the park. Alex had sent a text to Sonny moments ago, telling her they were on their way and told her where they'll be, if she actually showed up was still questionable since Sonny didn't reply.

Neither Nico nor Justin really wanted her to be there. Not to be mean to Sonny, in fact they would have loved for her to join them, relax and have some fun. The only problem was that they fear that little girl that Sonny promised to spend the day with and didn't wish to cross paths with her again. Especially if they could help it.

Both Nick and Alex told them they were being idiots, more Alex than Nick who said she wasn't that bad, and that if Sonny wants to come and bring Dakota than that's just fine. Which Nico and Justin than replied with that Alex hasn't even meet the child yet and couldn't talk, but still they end up dropping the conversation when Alex send her friend a text.

So there the four warriors walk, trying to get to their arrange destination, joking around, making faces and enjoying each other presence. It's not every day they get to hang out with one another with Rita gone quiet, so they weren't gonna take it for granted.

The four were too distracted by each other to notice the two stray putties that were chasing a more wider girl across the park until they heard her scream.

The four snapped their heads to the direction of the scream, noticing the wider lady wearing a pink dress as she ran for her life from two putties, all of them staring in shock and disbelief that they were unaware of this. Noticing the four of them she quickly change course and dashed off towards them.

Justin and Nico quickly went into a stance ready to fight, while Alex, who stared skeptically at the whole thing, turned to face Nick with a questionable glance. She was kind of stunned to see that Nick was already looking at her as she stared into the serious, calm eyes of the red ranger. She found it kind of weird that Nick knew she was going to turned to face him, but none the less he nodded his head, answering her unspoken question.

"Guys chill, it's nothing." Justin and Nico snapped their heads around to face their fellow rangers, shocked that neither of the two seemed to be intending to help the lady out.

"But Nick, she needs help and those are putties, it's our duty as r…." Justin was about to pronounce rangers when Alex spoke up.

"Check again, the putties are acting dumper than usual and that's Grady in a dress." The duo did what they were told and took a second glance, eyes going wide in disbelief as their jaws flung open.

It was true, Grady was in the pink dress, wearing lipstick and eye liner. It was a really disturbing sight and just like Alex said the Putties were acting weird. One of them was holding a mirror and stared at itself every few seconds. As for the second one, it held its nose, while waving his other hand in the air

"Now that just disturbing." Nico shuddered, holding himself as his body shook with of displeasure, Justin not much better.

"At least he's not trying to tell the whole world you're the greatest guy in the world. Hey! Even though it's still creepy beyond belief they're right I am great, maybe I should let them pass it around." Justin said out of thought, getting an are you kidding look from his friends.

"Justin get over yourself and Nico it's not much better than the time when you and Grady wore hula skirts and coconuts." Alex replied.

"Hey those coconuts were cool." Nico quickly defended, the four rangers forgetting the approaching idiots.

"Yeah they are **on a girl**." Alex stated firmly, turning her attention to Grady as she heard the loud, heavy breathing of the gender confused teen.

"Please! oh please! help me." Grady yelled in a damsel in distress, rushing over to the young warriors.

"You can quit acting Grady we know it's you." Justin said, slouching down a bit, becoming calm and relaxed.

"And I'm going to guess that the putty that's holding the mirror is Chad and the one doing the swim is Zeke?" Nico question, watching Grady waving back and forth, starting to have a fit.

"Oh, how did you know it was us?" Grady asked, whining like a little child.

"It wasn't hard to guess." Nick replied, pointing behind Grady to Zeke and Chad's lame attempt to act like putties. "How come you got stuck as the damsel in distress, why not Harper?" Nick asked after a moment of thought.

Grady turned to face the eight curious eyes, a shy smile spreading across his face at the same time it was going red. "Well you see, she thought we were being foolish, and ran off and I kind of wanted to wear a dress."

"I feel sorry for asking" Nick replied, placing his hands in pockets and backing away while the other three laughed silently to themselves. Nick found it quit amusing, but also disturbing in many ways. He never wished to see Grady in a dress and now actually seeing it made him realize why.

Grady turned to his friends, or in Chad words the boss and the minion, watching as they got a meter away. 'Man, they're slow' was the thought that past the rangers' minds. "Sorry guys they already know."

"What!" Chad screamed, frustrated as he ripped the mask off his face. "How? It was because of you two, you both are pathetic especially when it comes down to acting."

"Haha and this coming from the guy who kept on staring himself in the mirror every two seconds while wearing that outfit." Alex laughed.

"Put me down you idiot or my father will hear about this!" Chad was about to retort when the ground beneath the group of teenagers shook only seconds before a mutant dinosaur came springing out of the bushes, a little girl in hands. The group stared out of disbelief, none of them quite sure if it was the fact that one of Rita's monsters had kidnapped a little girl or if it was because Dakota was ordering it to let her go.

"Mon…Mons…Monster!" Chad, Zeke and Grady screamed in perfect sync, before dashing off in fear, zigzagging across the park and waving their hands in the air.

Meanwhile, the four rangers just stood there glaring at the reptilian fiend, both Alex and Nick ready to go while the amazing duo stood there looking impress. This didn't get past neither Nick or Alex who raised their eyebrows in question.

"Wow that's the best acting I have seen today." Justin said, impressed by what he thought was an act.

" I know right, I wonder who it is." Nico replied as he clapped.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex spoke out frustrated, stepping in-between the oblivious duo and throwing her arm out towards the monster. "That's no loser in a suit, that's an actual loser."

"What?" Justin question turning to face Nico, then to Nick and back again to Alex. "Are you sure?"

"Get your fossilised butt back here and bring back that brat!" The four rangers snapped their heads around just in time to see the pink ranger, clenching her left arm, running after the dino reject, her left hand in a fist.

"Positive." Alex replied, kind of stunned that Sonny would call someone a brat.

"Well guys let's give her some back up." The black, blue and yellow rangers, glaring at the monster, nodded their heads in agreement as Nick walked in front.

Nico, reached back for his morpher, but stopped in mid thought, looking back up to the other rangers. "Uuuum? Do we have to?" Nick and Alex quickly snapped their heads in shocked at what the black ranger just said.

"He does have a point, he did only take Dakota and if you ask me he's be doing the world a favor." Justin spoke. "So if we fight him we'll be going against the world." Nick stared at them in amazement before turning to Alex, hoping she was still positive as to what they needed to do. But sadly even the yellow ranger went into question.

This was frustrating, even though the two did have a point, Alex couldn't leave the girl and just forget about her. Yes she was a brat but she was still a victim and it was their duty to save the innocents, even if they weren't so innocent. That was it, Alex knew what to do and that was kick Zordon's butt for choosing her as a ranger after she got Dakota back.

"Guys she needs us and she's still an innocent." Nick pleaded, the three only continuing to debate. Nick sighed at the lack of corporation, turning around and reached back for his morpher.

"Sabre-Tooth Tiger!" A yellow flash bolted past the red ranger, the yellow light fading to reveal the yellow ranger dashing off to the battlefield. "Come on slow pokes, we got a brat to save."

Nick, slowly recovering from shock, smirked at the yellow ranger as he continue his reach for his morpher. "Come on guys we can't let the girls show us up." From the corner of his eyes, Nick watched as the two nodded, once again in sync, Nick's eyes lighting up at his friends. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Back at the Luna palace Rita watched with rage as the Chaossaurus ran away from the rangers. "What the hell is he doing?" Rita screamed, her face turning a furious red as she waved her staff from side to side in frustration. "Why doesn't he just teleport?"

"My Mistress, with all that power and strength something had to go." Goldar replied to his Mistress's fit.

"Sadly he's right Mistress." Finster agreed. It went quiet for a second until Rita screamed to the other end of the galaxy and back, her four henchman jumping in fright.

* * *

Back on Earth Chaossaurus continued to storm through the park, constantly debating whether or not to just eat the small, whinny, complaining little brat. In fact he had come close but quickly chose against it not wanting to fail Rita. Especially since she'd probably make his skin into a coat.

"Get back here!" And to make it worse, the pink ranger was on his tail and so he didn't have enough time to find that spot Rita wanted the brat.

"Me must keep on running, me must not fail, me not want to be a coat for me Queen." Chaossaurus puffed, his stomping making the Earth shake beneath his feet, feeling his hollow heart beat a mile per second.

He wasn't to worried about the pink ranger, for each second that past the distance between them grew and soon he could no longer see the pink, injured warrior. He stared back down at his arms at the over bossy girl before staring back up, unaware of what's about to unfold be for him.

"Power Sword!" In a flash of glowing red orbs, all gathering in front of the prehistoric reptilian monster, the red ranger flew through the air, sword up high, slashing at the monster side opposite to Dakota.

With a huff, Nick landed on one knee and one foot, the point of his sword out to the right, shimmering in the sun's rays, a smirk forming behind his mask as the Chaossaurus fell to one knee. After making sure that he was steady, Nick slowly stood back up while turning around, getting into a stance with both his hands on the red sword and placing it by his side, ready to strike if need be.

"You know for a big guy like yourself I figure that you'd be stronger." Nick taunted, his amusement unable to hide itself within his voice. "Now why don't you let the girl go and we can do the usual monster, ranger cliché."

"Oh, ok and what's that?" The monster asked dumbly as he turned his head to the side, his red glowing eyes glaring daggers at the red ranger.

"Oh you know, we fight, you grow big and then we blow you up." Nick answered, creeping closer to the ground, parting his feet away from each other. "And so can we hurry this up, I want to be back for dinner."

"Haha, You think you can crush me, me crush you, me slam you, me destroy you." The monster laughed as he got off his knee and snapped around to face the rangers very own bold leader, not bothered or even faze by Nick's earlier assault. "Me shall have much pleasure destroying red bug."

Nick was taken aback to the point of dropping his guard and took a step back as Chaossaurus charged at him with speed he couldn't apprehended considering how bulky the monster seemed to be.

Rekindling the fire within, Nick placed all his weight into his back leg as he pulled his sword to his left before pushing off the ground, moving at a speed not even he was aware he was capable of, as he shifted his body, placing all of his weight onto his other leg as he stomped into the ground. Shifting his foot, Nick brought up his sword, sure he was about to slash of the creature's head as his sword followed his movements.

At the last minute, Chaossaurus ducked under the silver blade that would most probably would have taken his life away, and lashed out with his black, blood tinted, claws, glowing with black and red energy as they slashed Nick.

"This will kill you."It whispered as the red gem on his forehead started to glow. An ear piercing, primal cry of pain left the red ranger mouth as his sword fell out of his now unclench hands.

It was then that Dakota went silent, eyes bugging out. Even her breathing went silent and her face went pale as the red ranger fell. It was then that the four other rangers caught up to the disturbance only to watch the final few seconds of their fearless leader's fall to the ground. His sword, after meeting the ground, rebounded off the solid earth before coming to a halt.

"Nick!" The rangers screamed, scared for his safety.

The monster laughed in victory at defeating the red ranger, the rangers' proud warrior, and Dakota's ranting, before eyeing the other rangers. "Me love to crush, me love to slam all me opponents, but me Queen wait for me."

The rangers quickly rushed at the gruesome creature, coming too late to save the child as Choassaurus shot up to the sky in black and red lights and flew off in a random direction, unknown to the rangers. Not bothering to stop or even slow down, the rangers rushed to their fallen leader's side, watching as a red glow engulf the young hero of Earth and his sword before leaving an injured child on the ground.

"Nick! Nick!" Alex cried as she placed a hand on Nick's back, shaking him furiously, trying to get a sound out of him. Fear overwhelmed the yellow ranger for each second that her childhood friend didn't respond. She couldn't even hear him breathing, his heart beat seemed to be getting slower by the second and soon after that panic filled Alex. The fear of losing her friend was too much to bare and she started to shake him harder, more furiously, screaming out his name.

Nico quickly moved over to the young feminine hero of Earth, restraining her arms and placing her in a bear hug, stopping her for reaching Nick while Justin turned Nick around.

Alex struggle in Nico's arms, screaming out Nick's name as a yellow and black light burst out of the two warriors of Earth, the light quickly fading away to reveal the young brunette and the African- American. Tears were visible as they came down Alex' cheeks and landed upon Nico's arms. She continued to struggle, trying to get her arms free, but Nico wasn't having it. Alex even tried hitting his chest but that also fail to get her free. Finally letting up, Alex let her tears freely fall, not caring who saw them as she hid her head against Nico's neck.

This was truly a rare sight to see, Alex falling into someone's protective arms while breaking down. Nico had only experienced this once and that was when Sonny was sent to the hospital after blacking out. He didn't really know how to react to this so the only thing he could do was try something and hope it worked. He loosened his grip a bit and rubbed the yellow ranger's back in comfort. He was quite glad that she moved in closer, meaning that whatever he was doing he was right.

Justin, who had demorphed back to his usual self, sat by Nick's side, looking over the younger teenager, placing pressure into his gut while placing his ear to his chest, listening to his heart beat, and even placed his ears near Nick's face trying to hear any sound of breathing. Justin stared up at his best friend and his younger sister, watching her cry into him as he sat there and let his clothes get drenched. He then looked up at Sonny who had also arrived and demorphed when he wasn't looking and was kneeling down beside Nico and Alex, placing her head on Nico's shoulder, staring at the blue ranger. Tears to were in her eyes as well. Justin could tell it was a mix of fear and pain, fear for Nick's health and pain from her still blood dripping arm. He knew she would have to get her arm checked out and that they should have placed something over it to prevent infections or blood lost but at that moment none of them were thinking right.

After one last push against Nick's gut, the young warrior went into a coughing fit from the lack of air. Nick slowly sat up, getting support from the blue ranger, coughing in his right hand while his left supported him up.

"What hit me?" Nick asked tiredly as he looked around only to see a yellow and pink blur before he went stumbling down again, groaning at the added pressure.

"You're alright!" The girls squealed together, Alex wrapping her arms around Nick while Sonny leaned on Nick with her good side, making sure her blood wouldn't fall on her shirt.

"Yeah of cause, why wouldn't I be…? Oh right." Nick said realizing of the recent event. "Where's Dakota? And Sonny are you ok?"

"The monster slashed me before he snatched Dakota and Rita has her now." Sonny replied lowering her head out of guilt. Dakota, even though she was annoying, she was her responsibility, it was she who should have kept Dakota safe.

"Come on, let's get to the command centre, I'm sure Zordon knows what to do." Nick replied, struggling to get up, only managing to get back on his feet thanks to the help of Justin and Nico. "And maybe he can do something to heal your arm."

"Right." Sonny replied as the five looked down at their communicators and hit a button before vanishing in multiples glowing colour orbs to the command centre.

* * *

In an unknown cave in New York, Dakota laid on the solid, firm ground fast asleep from the monster's abilities. Chaossaurus stared at the girl in silence, growling on top of her, wishing his Mistress would I allow him to swallow her.

His red eyes darted away from the small, helpless little girl to the glowing purple and red swirling energy that slowly turned into the old, mighty hag herself.

"Well done my monster you brought the girl, but next time **DO IT FASTER!**" Rita screamed, Chaossaurus jumping in fright. "Now let see." Rita raised her staff over the little, sleeping brat. Rita smirked evilly as Dakota started to glow red in response to her gem within her staff.

"Mistress can me eat her after this? Me hungry, she be good snack before rangers." Rita turned her head in rage, glaring at the monster who slowly back away from the fuming witch hag.

"No you buffoon, she will be my new evil green ranger, if you even dare try to I'll turn you into a wall ornament understand!"

"Yes Mistress me do! Me do!"

"Good." Rita replied turning her attention back on to the girl, slowly accelerating the girl's growth. "It won't be much longer now."

* * *

In the command centre the small android was quickly at work, pressing buttons and twisting knobs, trying to track down the little girl that got kidnapped. Meanwhile Zordon was deep in thought while watching over New York, waiting for the rangers' arrival.

Zordon couldn't think of any reason why Rita wanted this little girl, he couldn't understand her method. It's not like a special event was coming and there's nothing to gain. There was nothing that little girl could do, unless... Zordon shook his head in disbelief, there was no way Rita would take just a little girl when there was hundreds of better candidates, but what if…? Zordon closed his eyes, focusing all of his senses, making them sharper, trying to track down a certain power signature.

It was proving to be harder than expected, all the powers signature he could sense were those that were encased with the warm, relaxing, and gentle vibe of light. There were a few Spine chilling, dreadful sensations but none that caught his attention for long. The rest were mostly of humans, and being people with no connections to the morphin grid or any unusual powers, it was easy to cross them off his list.

The floating head in a tube almost gave up on his search when suddenly he felt it, the dark, eerie presence of no one other than Rita Repulsa and that dark item that she held. Zordon's head shook out of discomfort of that cold, dreadful chill that the darkness always seemed to carry. He was also getting a small headache as his sixth sense screamed in his head, telling him to be cautious and stop trying to track the power.

As the five coloured, glowing orbs gathered into the command centre and started to form into the five teenagers, Zordon's eyes snapped open, no longer able to focus on the two separate evil identities. After a few minutes of recovering from his senses, he scanned down at the young warriors that filled up the command centre, each one looking concerned for both Zordon and the bleeding Sonny.

"Zordon what's wrong? What's happening? Why did Rita kidnap Dakota?" Sonny asked repeatedly, walking forward, her hand still on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid Rita has kidnapped Dakota so she can become the new green ranger." Zordon replied. The looks on the rangers' faces were more than a little shocked at the news.

"We were afraid that this might happen." Alpha spoke up walking up to the rangers after turning one more dial. "And we were hoping it would never come."

"So wait, Rita has a power coin?" Justin asked stepping in front of the other rangers with his arms stretched out.

"Sadly yes." The android replied going back to work on finding the girl's exact location.

"We have to stop her, if she has a power coin then we're in danger, where's Dakota?" The other rangers nodded their heads in agreement as Nick stepped forward in front of the four.

"She is located in cave on the outskirts of New York, you can't miss it, you just go straight forward and turn a left towards the glowing red lights and the ugly gecko."

"Ok can't argue with those directions, let's go!" Alex cheered thrusting her fist into the air enthusiastically.

"Oiy, she's a bit too enthusiastic for saving a little brat." Nico sighed as the five turned around about to teleport, awaiting Nick's command but just before they could the four rangers, Zordon and Alpha all turned their heads to the injured brunette.

Looking up from her wrist Sonny stared at the curious faces of her fellow friends and comrades, the staring contest lasting for a full minute before the silence broke.

"What?" Sonny asked, not able to take the silence any longer, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nico asked calmly obvious fighting the urge to tell her off for going off into battle.

"Dakota is my responsibility I have to go." Sonny responded, kicking off the argument, the others turning around to face her each one having a serious and firm facial expression.

"Your responsibility is to yourself at the moment Sonny; let us worry about Dakota and Rita." Nick told the brunette calmly but with that 'I'm not in the mood to argue about this' tone in his voice.

"But Nick I…?"

"He's right Allison; you aren't in any condition to battle, you're already lucky you don't have nerve damage." Zordon told her. "You are to stay here let Alpha look at it."

"But…" Sonny started before lowering her head in defeat as the others' facial expressions become more firm, obviously not backing down from their decision and they far outnumber the pink ranger. "Fine I'll stay and it's Sonny Zordon."

"Right this way Sonny." The rangers watched as their friend disappeared from sight as Alpha led her somewhere else in the command centre.

"Rangers Rita has put up a barrier over the cave so you must get Dakota out before we can teleport her to a safe location. And be careful with the monster rangers, his hypnosis ability can be fatal. Nick was lucky last time." The rangers nodded up to the giant floating head.

"Alright thanks Zordon, ok guys back to action." Nick yelled and in four different colours the four teenagers vanished from the command centre and reappeared onto the frontlines.

* * *

Across the open field red, black, yellow and blue orbs could be seen flying off straight ahead, stopping less than a mile away from the entrance of the glowing red cave.

"Well that was easy to find." Alex said, dressed in yellow spandex, glaring at the glowing red cave through her helmet as she sat on one of her knees.

"Yeah but the rest won't be." Nico replied leaning down a bit so the tall grass could hide him from sight.

"Hey Nick you fought the monster before, can you give us an idea what we are up against?" Justin whispered, Nick just barely hearing him, lying on his gut, grabbing the tall grass and shoving it in his face, wanting to blend in to his surroundings.

"His strength is unimaginable and my attack did pretty much nothing to him." The three gasped in shocked at this. Not once had a monster not been phased by their assaults. "And to make things worse that gem on his forehead has some kind of hypnosis ability to it."

"What? Does this guy have any weakness?" Justin asked, whispering a little louder, afraid and shock at the same time.

"Well even though his speed is decent for his strength and size, he's not too bright, but other than that, no."

"Well than, we're definitely in for a good, long, thrilling battle then." Nico replied sarcastically, turning his attention back to the cave.

"Well might as well get this party started." Nick replied as he started to sneak down to the cave, keeping close to the ground. "Come on guys and remember, stay together. We are going to need everything we got to defeat it."

* * *

Rita continued to channel her magic through her staff and into the girl, her eyes shut as she chanted, placing all her concentration on the little girl. Well, that was until her sixth sense started screaming in her head, quickly picking up the heart warming, loving embrace the light always gave.

Her eyes snapped open, gasping in utter shock, as her head slowly turned to the cave entrance, her jaw wide open and reaching to the ground. There was no way Zordon or the rangers would have found them, let alone crept up to the entrance. She took all the necessary precautions, she even did every chant she knew to keep her hidden while she turned the brat into a killing machine.

"Chaossaurus it's snack time, the rangers are out front." Rita barked, turning her glare at the monster. A wicked smile spread across Chaossaurus' face as he sniffed the air, taking in the power rangers' scent.

"Me kill, me eat, me enjoy meal." Chaossaurus roared as he charged outside the cave.

* * *

The rangers jumped at the terrifying, enrage roar, stumbling a bit with the small earthquake that followed only a few seconds after. Nick tilted his head upwards, glaring as the dinosaur charged out of the cave, making a direct course for them with his sharp pointy teeth shinning in the sun light.

"Guys prepare yourselves! Power Sword!" In a flash of Red light Nick's sword quickly formed in his hands as he sprang off the ground he and dashed off towards the monster, keeping close to the ground.

"Nick! Power Daggers!" Alex called, rushing after her childhood friend and bold leader, her daggers appearing in a flash of yellow lights.

The monster chuckled at the two foolish acts. He went into laughter when the red gem on his forehead starting to glow. "This will hurt badly." Chaossaurus raised his claws, placing his arms in a cross position, red and black energy swirling around them before he unleashed the blast. Four energy blades were then directed and charged right at the two rangers, exploding at impact.

"Nick! Alex!" The boys yelled as they watched their friends as they were sent flying backwards, losing track when the dust cloud over took the two, but within a few seconds red and yellow blurs flew out of the dusk cloud and landed a few feet away, rolling.

"Me so strong, me destroy you with ease." Chaossaurus laughed, stomping closer to the four of them. "Me shall eat yellow first."

"I don't think so, Power Axe!" With one giant leap Nico sprang into action, a tight grip on his axe as he held it by his side. With one swift motion Nico raised his axe ready to strike the monster that injured his friends.

Chaossaurus smirked smugly at the black ranger as he raised his right hand, blocking the attack and stopping the axe in its place.

"What?" Nico cried in shock, trying to continue his axe slash but with no luck.

"This end you black ranger, this will kill you." Nico glared underneath his helmet, sweat falling from his face as he paled as the monster's right hand and gem started to glow.

Quickly reacting, Nico placed his left foot behind his right and spun to the side using the force of the monster's strength when he thrust his glowing hand out and shoved Nico's axe back away to which it came, just narrowly dodging the monster claw, glad for his love of dancing.

Twisting his wrist 180 degrees he once again whipped out his axe, jumping in midair while twisting his body around, forcing the monster back. As he made his way back around Nico twisted his wrist back right around and slash diagonally as he landed. Not wanting to slow down Nico then placed the axe to his side and ran right passed the monster, slashing at its side and skidded to a stop a few meters away, smiling at his success.

"Haha! That tickle, it's me turn." The monster laughed while Nico gasped in shock. Time seemed to slow down for the black ranger as he slowly turning his head around, fear building as the monster whipped around, his tail flying freely while making a direct course for Nico.

Just as the Chaossuarus tail was about to make contact, a blue lance shot forward, ripping the air as it soared through it and slammed into the tail. This altered the flight path and sent the tail plummeting down to the ground, making a thunderous boom and a small dust cloud that covered the ground as a blue figure landed in-between the monster and the black ranger.

"Don't worry Nico I got your Back." Justin commented as he struggle to keep the monster tail down.

"But your back got nothing." Chaossuarus yelled as his claws once again glowed in its violent lights, preparing to strike the blue ranger down only for his arm to be reflected off the black ranger's axe as he rolled over the leaning blue ranger's back and swung his axe vertically.

"Yeah I don't think so." Nico taunted, lashing out with his leg, slamming it into the monster's chest and forcing him back from the two rangers.

"Snacks no fight back." The monster cried out, complaining at the two rangers. "Me will crush you!" Both Nico and Justin snapped into a fighting stance, getting ready for whatever the monster may do as it charged forward. But he only made it so far before red and yellow beams of energy shot out of nowhere and blasted the monster on its side.

"You guys ok?" Nick asked as he and Alex jumped in front of the other two rangers, blade blusters ready for action.

"Yeah we're cool; in fact we're doing great." Nico boosted. "In fact we don't even need your help."

"Nico don't get over your head, it's going to take a lot more than that to finish this guy off." Nick replied turning his head away from the black ranger and back to the monster before his eyes drifted off towards the cave. '_And we still need to get Dakota out of here._' Nick turned his gaze to the monster in thought, before turning his gaze back to his fellow rangers. _'We might be able to hold this thing off for at least for a little while, while one of us grabs Dakota.'_

"Alex, me, Nico and Justin will hold this guy off as long as we can, in the mean time I want you to try and get Dakota."

"What! No way I'm not letting you guys fight this thing without me." Alex retorted firing a blast out of her blade bluster along with Nick as the monster charged for them again, buying some more time for arguments.

"Alex this isn't up for discussion." Nick replied placing his blade blaster back into its holster and resummoned his power sword.

"But…?"

"We'll be find Alex, now go." This time Nico put in, stepping in front of Alex and raising his axe, getting ready for the second round of this fight.

"Fine, if you're sure." Alex replied hesitantly, stepping away from the group, while keeping an eye on them and another on the monster before sprinting off for the cave.

"Why you going?" Chaossaurus yelled at the yellow ranger changing his path directory to the yellow ranger while the gem on his forehead started to glow once more. "Me want you to st… OWWW!" The monster screamed as he tripped over the red ranger's sword and plummeted to the earth, causing a small shock wave where he landed.

"Where do you think you're going the party is only just beginning." Nick taunted as he jumped backwards to give himself some distance between himself and the monster.

"You'll pay." Chaossuarus roared before he sprang back to action, trying to ram his claws into Nick. He thrust forward only to miss his target as Nick quickly swooped down and struck the monster's leg with his sword once again, tripping the monster again.

"And here I thought you said I'll pay." Nick once again taunted as he watched the reptilian monster get back to his feet, growling in anger.

* * *

Making her way through the cave Alex couldn't help but shiver, not because it was cold but because of that chilling, dreadful presence of darkness. At the time, Alex wasn't aware that she was sensing Rita and the coin, she wasn't even aware she was sensing the dark forces at work. All she knew was that this dreadful feeling, the sweat that was coming from her forehead and how anxious she was feeling was all leading to one thing… something evil was just around the bend.

Noticing the candle lit and the eerie glowing red lights at the end of the tunnel, Alex crept to the end of the tunnel and quickly jumped to the tunnel wall at the sight of a white hair old hag. Alex peaked her head out from the tunnel and watched carefully as the old hag concentred as her staff hovered above Dakota. Alex's eyes snapped wider in shock as Dakota's body was glowing in reaction to the hag's staff.

'_This isn't good_.' Alex thought as she move her hand to grab her blade bluster and adjusted it to it blaster form before springing off the wall and blasting the staff, knocking it out of the hag's hands.

"ARGH! What the! Who dares interfere… You!" Rita screamed as she snapped around to see the yellow ranger.

"Of course it was me, I made sure interfering was part of my job description." Alex smirked at Rita. "After all it is my favourite pass time."

"Well yellow ranger you have interfere with my plans for the last time!" Rita replied her staff flying back into her hands.

"I'm sorry have we meet before." Alex asked, not remembering ever seeing this witch before, and since she couldn't Alex figured she hadn't met the old hag before since who could forget an ugly face like Rita's

"Hello I'm your worst enemy." Rita screamed, waving her hands in the air and performing like a monkey as she jumped on the spot while Alex blinked in question.

"Mr. Laritate? Why did you dress up like an ugly, old hag?" Alex exclaimed, pointing at Rita who's left eye started to twitch as the vein o her forehead popped out.

"**I'M NOT AN UGLY OLD HAG!**" Rita screamed as a fireball shot out of her mouth and straight for Alex who just dodged the blast by dropping and rolling. Alex than stared at the newly blackened wall.

"Okay so you're a dragon dressing up like an ugly old hag. But you forgot to hide your horns." Alex pointed out as she stood back up.

"**I'M RITA REPULSA YOU POWER BRAT!**" Rita screamed once again.

"Ohh, I thought you'd look tougher." Alex taunted, laughing to herself as Rita's face turned a very dark shade of red which led Alex to predicting that Rita's head was about to explode.

"Why you!" Rita thrust her staff forward, a blast of red energy heading straight for Alex. Relying on nothing but her instincts Alex ran forward, quickly springing downwards into a roll on the ground, dodging the blast and pointed her blade bluster in front of Rita.

Stunned at the shocking twist of events, Rita kept still as Alex pulled the trigger blasting Rita backwards into a nearby wall.

"I can't believe that work." Alex proclaimed before dashing off towards Dakota, giving the girl a quick check over to make sure she was ok before lifting her up and placing her on her back, groaning at how much the little brat weighed. "Gosh she's heavy."

"Zordon, Alpha come in I've got Dakota, I need you to teleport her the second we're out of the cave." Alex called, activating the communicator as she started her slow walked towards the tunnel that led to the exit.

"Alright Alex, the teleportation progress is already ready for use." Alpha's voice replied over the speaker. Alex nodded her head, not knowing why since Alpha wouldn't be able to see it, and continued her walk until…

"Why you little power brat! Give me back that brat."

"Whoa!" Alex cried as she dived out of the way of a blast of red energy, only mere seconds before it reached its target. "Well I think that's my cue to RUN!" Bolting forward, Alex ran through the dark, eerie tunnel, turning and twisting when the tunnel did, hearing the cry annoyance from of none other than Rita Repulse.

* * *

Both Justin and Nico were send flying by the powerful attack of the Chaossuarus. The two grunted as they crush landed and rolled on the ground, only coming to halt when the force of the attack die out.

"This easy." Chaossuaurs laughed as he moved towards the two injured rangers, being stopped as Nick skidded to a stop to his side after ramming his sword across the monster's gut before jumping to the side away from the monster as it swung its tail at the red ranger.

"Come on, you have to try harder than that." Nick taunted as Nico and Justin stood back up. Hearing the other two rangers' heavy breathing and seeing a glance of them holding their sides, Nick knew that this battle couldn't go on much longer, for their sake. Heck, even Nick was feeling the stress coming from this battle. But he wasn't naive; he knew that this battle would most likely be drawn out, especially if Alex didn't get there soon.

If only Sonny was there then they would have had a better chance and have made the Power Blaster and send this monster packing. Nick watched the monster as he rushed forward, eyes narrowed as he looked for any weaknesses or something that could give them an edge, but with this monster's strength and durability, he couldn't see anything. It was so frustrating; Nick could actually feel his head explode out of rage when he remembered something just moments ago…

"_Why you going?" Chaossaurus yelled at the yellow ranger changing his path directory to the yellow ranger while the gem on his forehead started to glow once more. "Me want you to st… OWWW!" The monster screamed as he tripped over the red ranger's sword and plummeted to the earth, causing a small shock wave where he landed. _

"_You'll pay." Chaossuarus roared before he sprang back to action, trying to ram his claws into Nick. He thrust forward only to miss his target as Nick quickly swooped down and strike the monster's leg with his sword once again, tripping the monster over. _

'_His legs, they aren't as protected there._' Nick realize, smiling underneath his helmet. "Guys aim for his legs."

"What?" Nico asked, but was too late for his brave leader quickly rushed back into battle, running as straight as he possible could with his sword out to the side.

"Hahaha Red ranger has no brain!" The monster laughed as he swung for Nick's head, shocked when Nick ducked under his claws, falling and sliding on his knees, whipping out his sword as he skidded passed and enjoying the sound of the monster's roar of pain.

Justin and Nico smiled underneath their masks with Nico jumping on the spot while Justin twisted in excitement.

"What the?" Chaossaurus questioned as he got back on his feet, watching as the rangers circled him.

"You won the first two rounds." Nick replied.

"But round three." Justin spoke up.

"Is all ours." The monster turned his head at the three rangers as they spoke and continued when they stopped, making sure they wouldn't get the drop on him, but to his sorrow, he failed as a blast of yellow energy soared across the landscape, passed in-between the red and black rangers and collided with his hip.

"You can say that again." Alex cheered in as she ran up and in-between the Nick and Nico.

"Where's Dakota?" Nick asked staring at the spirited yellow ranger.

"Don't worry Zordon and Alpha took her off my hands and sent her somewhere safe." Alex replied turning her attention back to the monster. "So what do you say about destroying this guy once and for all?"

"I'm all for it." Nico cheered before rushing in, Alex not far behind, placing her blaster back into its holster and summoning her daggers once again.

Recovering from the earlier blast, Chaossaurus lashed out with claws, diving for the black ranger who didn't retreat or hesitate, he just continued to launch forward as Alex brought her daggers into a low guard and redirected the claws to the side. Meanwhile Nico span on his heeled while lowering himself as he stood side by side the monster and swung his axe into the monster's knee joints, sending him crushing into the ground.

Not taking a moment to spare, Alex lashed out with her daggers and struck the monster's head, destroying the gem on his forehead before both she and Nico dashed off to a safe distance. The four rangers quickly let go of their weapons, letting them vanish back to where ever they came from before pulling out their blasters and shot four different colour beams, all colliding with the monster.

As Rita finally made it out of the cave she watch in anger as her monster roared in agonizing pain before it fell back and exploded from the rangers combine attack.

"No, my monster! **CURSE YOU POWER RANGERS**!" Rita screamed before teleporting out of the area and back into her Luna palace as the rangers cheered for their victory.

"Oh yeah, that's how it's done." Nico cheered as he began his victory dance while Justin and Alex cheered in their own way.

Meanwhile Nick stood just above the remaining, black soot from the monster, glaring at the spot for who knew how long. Questions and thoughts filled his mind. He knew something big was about to occur, he could just feel it and whatever ever it was, it's going to be huge.

* * *

Later Alex, Nico and Justin sat in their usual booth, watching the news as it showed their latest battle, a smile on their faces, pleased with their work. Sure there were some things they wished that they could have done better, but all in all they saved the day and they all got to see another day and that was what it's all about in the end.

"Well that was fun." Sonny said bringing the three rangers out of their lines of thought and taking their attention from the news. "That little brat blamed me for everything that happens today."

"Well it wasn't you're fault Sonny." Alex replied making room so the brunette could sit down. "Besides, she's out of your life hopefully forever so let's party."

"I'll go for that." Nico replied, raising his glass of coke and tapping Alex's raised cup before taking a sip. "So how's your arm?"

Sonny stared at Nico for a second, blinking a few times before staring down at both her arms, mentally smacking herself in the head for forgetting about it.

"Oh its fine, Alpha healed the wound and told me I was luckily the monster missed my nerves, but told me to take it easy for a day or two." Sonny replied rubbing her now covered arm.

"Here you go Sonny." Sonny and the other rangers turned their heads to the side a little frighten how Nick just appeared out of nowhere holding two drinks.

"Thanks Nick." Sonny happily took the beverage from the young warrior, taking a quick sip before placing it on the table while Nick grabbed a spare seat from an unoccupied table and sat with his fellow rangers.

Sitting down at the end of the table, Nick looked down at his drink, watching it ripple within the cup, lost in thought and not noticing the four set of eyes that focus on him. It was quite obvious that something was on Nick's mind. Sure he always seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and he was the quieter one out of the group, but each one them knew when something was bothering the brunette.

"You do know nothing will happen to your drink if you look up for a second." Nick smirked at this as he looked up to the dark haired girl at the other end of the booth.

"With you around I can't be so sure." This got a small laugh from the others but that didn't last forever to Nick's discontent, he was hoping that they would drop the subject while he thought some more but of course they won't leave him alone until he told at least one of them of his thoughts, mainly because if you tell one that one will tell the other three.

"I was just thinking that Rita's monsters seem to be getting stronger by the day and now the mention of the green power coin and she actually came to Earth. I'm afraid we might lose this war." Nick told them truthfully as he concentrated on a certain spot on the table, his head resting in his hands.

"What you mean Nick, we've been doing just fine." Nico replied, looking a little to relaxed even though knowing Rita could make her own green ranger.

"Yeah just barely, we have a lot of trouble at all of our battles, we just barely win. Remember the snake monster, we almost die there, or when I got capture by Goldar and if she manages to find a suitable green ranger than we could have to take away a life or give up our own, we were lucky today but what about tomorrow." Nick replied looking at each one of his friends to see all of them reacting to it differently. Justin face was paling and muscles were twitching at the thought while both Alex and Sonny went into silence and stared at the table while Nico leaned off the seat and went into a thinking gesture.

"What do you think we should do?" Nico asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"We need to prepare." Nick replied after a moment of thinking. "The war has only just begun and we still have a long way to go."

"Do you think we can do it?" Justin asked, speaking up for the first time in awhile as he and the other rangers turned their questionable facial expression towards Nick.

"Yeah we can do it, we just need to stick together and have each others' backs, that way nothing can touch us." Nick smiled knowing he was saying the right things as the others seemed to become more relax and smiled along with him. "We just need to hold on and be there for each other, as one team. And pick up our game a bit, both as individuals and as a team. I'm not planning to lose to Rita or any of her monsters."

"That's our Nick." Nico replied as he stood up and raised his drink.

"As one team." Alex said getting a nod from Nick.

"We can do it." Justin replied.

"No matter what is thrown our way." Sonny started.

"We'll always land on our feet." Nico continued.

"Together." Nick finish.

* * *

**And there you have it with a near death experience Nick has realize that he and the other rangers have a long way to go just not in battle but also themselves. And what about Chad gaining a new member with his belief Justin is a power ranger. **

**Hey guys sorry for the delay of the epi, i just gang a few more assesments task, all being due this week, and had to study for three tests and fanfiction wasn't working right, fun right. i want to take the time and thank everyone who's reading, and especially those who are reviewing, my story. Speaking of which, slothkeeper i had a laugh reading your review and wondering if i could use your idea with Twani?**

**For those who would like to find out what's the next episode about go onto my profile page. PS i should have episode 7: Play Ball Or Fumble up soon depending i don't get any more assesments.**

**Until next time readers.**


	7. Play Ball Or Fumble

**Episode 7: Play ball or Fumble**

It was just another day of school for the rangers, each one doing their separate classes. All expect Nick that is, he was called out and was walking through the playground. He felt the cool air brush against his face as he walked through the school grounds, making his way towards the school offices, being called up for reasons unknown by him. All he knew was that his principal had a job for him, something about a couple of girls or something on those lines.

Either way he didn't really care, it was better than listening to Zeke and Grady about their theory on Justin being a power ranger.

Entering the building, Nick walked down the hall until he found the principal's office, noticing two girls sitting in the waiting room. One girl's, the brunette that sat further away, face brightened up substantially as Nick walked in, her chocolate brown eyes beaming at him. While the other girl, the blond who was sitting closer to him, wasn't giving the young man the slightest bit of attention, focusing her blue orbs on the mirror she held in her hand and admiring herself while placing on a layer of lipstick.

"Ah, Nick, my trusty companion." There was only one person Nick, or anyone in New York knew that spoke like they were in the Wild West, so he wasn't surprise that he saw Mr. Laritate as he turned around. "I'd like you to meet our newest students Macy Misa and Tawni Hart." Respectably, Nick tilted his head slightly at the waving Macy and the uncaring Tawni. "I want you to saddle up and show them to their lockers and their first period classroom."

"Yeah sure thing Mr. Lariate." Nick replied, watching as Macy practically leaped out of her seat, beaming at him the whole time, her back pack in hand, eagerly waiting for Nick. The only thought that was running through Nick's mind about her was that she's enthusiastic. Too bad the same couldn't be said for the blond, she just sighed in annoyance and lazily stood up and gave Nick the hurry up, annoyed look. "Ok lets go."

After showing them to their lockers and letting them place their bags and whatever they didn't need into them they headed off to their first period class, which so happened to be the same as each other.

"Okay girls here's D7, hope you girls have fun in maths." Nick told them, stopping at the door and turning to face them.

"Whatever." Tawni replied, walking in-between Nick and Macy while doing a manicure, kicking the door open without a care, even with the glare of the teacher. "Can we hurry this up, I have a faecal in an hour."

"Okay, stay away from her and you'll do just fine." Nick said comfortingly noticing the nervous expression that fell upon the once chipper girl.

"Good idea." Nick smiled as a small smile returned to Macy as she chuckled lightly. Taking a peek at the class, she saw her fellow students and the older lady, that had to be the teacher sternly talking to Tawni, who paid no attention to her at the seat she had taken up.

Noticing her nervousness Nick took a peek inside as well; taking a look for a certain person he knew was in this class. His look didn't even last a second, easily spotting the waving brunette. Gesturing with his fingers to come over, Sonny quickly made her way over, sneaking past the outraged teacher.

"Hey Nick." Sonny happily said hugging the quiet boy. "You're ditching class, you must want something." Sonny joked poking Nick in the chest.

"Haha very funny." Nick laughed with her, turning his attention to the new brunette. "This is Macy Misa. She's a new student here and I was hoping you can help her out for this class and show her to her next one."

Sonny turned her vision onto Macy, watching her jump as Sonny looked at her oddly for a second before giving her the biggest, friendliest, and the creepiest smile Macy had ever seen. "Yeah sure, I'll help her out, come one Macy you can sit next to me."

With that said Nick watched Sonny drag away the nervous girl, wondering what fate he just gave to her before walking away, chuckling to himself back to class.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex was doing P.E., something she despised probably even more than Rita. But just like always, Alex gave her teacher a fake **exception** note, which the coach unwilling accepted, knowing full well that she was lying. So there she sat in the stands, still complaining because she had to walk over there and wait until the class was over before she could leave.

"I can't believe you got out of P.E. again Alex." Alex turned her head, which was resting in her arms that were being supported by her knees, lazily to the left, her bored brown eyes staring into the sweaty, smiling face of Harper.

"What's hard to believe? I do that everyday." Alex asked curiously, wondering why her friend is still surprised over such a little thing.

"I know, but you do realize one day you will get caught?" The brunette replied, taking a seat next to her childhood friend.

"What? Come on Harper this is me you're talking about." Alex replied getting a small giggle from the girl.

"I know and it's also you who used every trick in the book and ten that didn't make it." Alex gave the brunette one of her stares, the one that would send even the toughest of warriors, or monsters, running away.

The gym went quiet as the coach left the room to check something, leaving his tired and exhausted students to fall into silence, trying to catch their breath before the coach returned to inflict more torture on them.

"So Alex as you know me, Chad, Grady and Zeke are trying to find out who the power rangers are."

"Yeah, I also know you guys are failing miserably at finding them." Alex smirked, turning her gaze at the group of boys on the opposite side of the gym, waving to the one in the middle that all the other guys were leaning on.

"We think your brother Justin is one of them and we were wonderi…" Harper was cut off short as Alex could no longer hold her laughter back, uncapping her hands from her mouth letting her laughter be heard through out the gym.

"Justin? You're kidding, right? You're talking about a guy who can barely lift a weight let alone throw a punch." Alex said in-between laughs, tears starting to fall from her cheeks and her right hand clutching her stomach while her left arm supported her.

"Um yeah, we were wondering if you won't mind snooping around." Harper replied, sitting on the bench and waiting patiently for an answer from the Hispanic girl.

"Sorry Harper I have better things to do than snoop my brother." Alex replied, getting up and moving away from the bench, still laughing at the fact that those four actually figured out Justin was a ranger and more so at the fact they haven't figure out who the other four rangers.

"But you always snoop around your brother, invading his room, messing around with his life; you made it into an art form." Harper responded, following only a few seconds behind the yellow ranger, looking sceptical and curious as to her friends' weird behaviour.

Stopping in her track Alex quickly turned around to face her friend, clearly uninterested and non-caring of the situation. "I only snoop when there is a point, and I don't believe for a second that Justin could nearly be as cool as a power ranger."

"Please Alex?" Harper pleaded.

Alex snapped around, waving her hands out acting dramatic as she replied. "Oh find I will, only because I want to prove to the world Justin can never be a hero." Harper smiled at this, squealing like a little girl and rushing to her friend.

"Thankyou Alex." Harper wrapped her arms around the brunette, holding her in place as Alex struggled to free herself. "This means so much to me."

"Harper! Harper get off of me or soon I won't be doing nothing other than take a dirt nap." Alex told her over chipper friend, feeling lightheaded and struggling to breathe in Harper's arms, she literally taking Alex's breath away.

"Sorry I'm just so excited that your part of the group." Harper cheered while Alex turned her head to the side, nodding, being use to her friend's over hyper activity.

"Yeah, sure, whatever part of the group." Just as the yellow ranger about to walk off, Alex snapped back around in realization at what she just said, at the same time the school bell decided to ring, screaming. "WHAT! Oh no, I'm not part of your little group."

"Come on Alex, it's so lonely being the only girl in the group." Harper pleaded as the two grabbed their stuff and started heading towards the gym exit.

"Well than why don't you just leave?" Alex retorted.

"Because other than you, Sonny and my future husband to be Justin, hugh Justin…" Harper sighed as she stood in place, dreaming of a future that will never come. Getting annoyed and impatient Alex walked up to her friend and started shaking her, bringing her back to Earth. "What oh right, they're my only friends. I'll hang out with you guys but you also seem to disappear or wonder off somewhere and no one can seem to find you."

Now this was just sad coming from Alex's point of view. They believed Justin was a power ranger, which Alex still didn't understand, since you know, it's Justin. Other than Harper who would guess he's one of them? And yet they haven't figured out that she herself along with Nick, Nico and Sonny are the other rangers and they disappear just as much as Justin. Oh well, who would have figured?

"Yeah, we do do that a lot don't we?" Alex laughed, Harper opened her mouth to reply when a firm, strong, deep, cold voice echoed throughout the gym.

"Russo!" Alex jumped at the mention of her name, knowing only one person who's footsteps sounded like a thunder storm.

"And I might just have to do it again." Alex whispered so that only Harper heard. "Yes Mr. Brown?" Alex asked sweetly and politely while placing an innocent little smile on her face.

"Oh no, not this time. That innocent act may have worked in the past, but not any more Russo." Taken back by the coach, Alex took a quick step backwards. "You're failing P.E. Russo."

"Well that's not much of a surprise. I am already failing English, maths, science, history and geography." Alex replied counting her subjects off with her fingers with a cheerful smile, obviously not noticing the coach's reddening face.

"Not this time Russo, you will pass otherwise you'll have to repeat. You have until the end of this semester to complete your requirements."

"What?" Alex exclaimed, rushing in front of her teacher before he could storm off. "What, you mean a decent score, how am I able to do that in just one week?" The coach smiled at this, getting enjoyment out of what he was about to say.

"Well Russo you were always quick on your feet, start running." The coach laughed as he walked past the shocked brunette as she placed her hand on her forehead, panic written all over her face.

"Oh man, what am I going to do, how am I meant to complete my requirements by the end of this semester?" Harper watched as Alex walked back and forth, either getting close to, or already having a panic attack.

"Alex stop panicking, I'm sure you'll come up with something." Harper tried to comfort her, only failing as Alex twirl around to face her.

"Panicking? I'm not panicking!" Alex yelled before walking back and forth once more, her hands constantly running through her hair. "Oh man, oh man, what am I going to do? Oh man I needed more time."

"For what?"

"TO PANIC!" Alex answered, snapping back around to Harper, showing off her paling face.

* * *

At the Luna palace Rita stared down at the yellow ranger through her telescope. "So the yellow ranger is failing P.E. huh?"Rita stated more than asked. "It serves her right for calling me an old hag and ruining my plans."

"My Queen let me go back down to Earth; I'll destroy the powers rangers this time." Goldar proclaimed waving his sword around.

"No, you and the rest of these miserable excuses of monsters haven't even come close to destroying the power rangers, so why in hell would I let you try again?" Rita screamed, hitting the golden monster on the head with her staff.

"What do you suggest my Queen?" Finster asked from the corner he was crowding in, staying at a safe distance from his Queen and her staff. Rita snapped around, a creepy, dark smile forming on the old hag face as she started to chuckle over her evil plan.

"Bring out the book." Goldar, Finster, Baboo and Squatt were all shocked or jumped at the mention of the book. They all knew what she was referring to and it wasn't pretty, even they were afraid of the monsters that were contained in it.

"No not the book." Squatt cried, cowering behind Baboo, shaking in fear for what the book holds.

Rita now stood in front of the still shaking Finster, her face clenching up as her wrinkles became more noticeable, obviously getting frustrated as she tapped her foot on the stone floor impatiently. Adding to the fact was the vein on her forehead looked almost ready to pop.

"Well Finster?"

"Of course my Queen I'll get it right away." Finster stuttered as he hurriedly went into his small lab, quickly grabbing hold of the dusty, brown, hard cover, old book off the top shelf and hurrying back to his Mistress.

Snatching the book out of her minion's hands, Rita swung the book open, taking a gander inside, flipping through the pages and seeking out the best monster for the job. After several minutes of skimming Rita stopped at one, smirking at the picture in front of her.

"That's the one, Centiback is perfect." Rita said, throwing the book toward the startled Finster. He only just managing to catch the book as his Mistress walked past him and into his lab.

"Excellent choice my Queen." Finster replied, afraid to disagree with the powerful witch, following her into his lab before going around the desk and pulling out a clay figure from a box underneath his desk. "He'll be ready in just a moment."

Finster hurried along, not wanting to displease his Queen, placing the clay statue into a rather dusty, old machine. Pressing a few buttons, a knob and pulling a lever, the machine started to work, bringing the clay statue inside. It seemed to be working at first but after a loud metallic bang, steam started to escape the giant machine, hiding it from view.

"What? Finster what's going on?" Rita cried, dashing out of the room in a speed that no one could imagine she could reach.

"The machine is malfunctioning." Finster replied, running out of the lab only mere seconds after Rita.

"Well fix it! Fix it! Fix it!... FIX IT!"

"I'll try my Queen but it could take awhile." He replied rushing back into the steamed room, hearing Rita's cry of annoyance.

Being that it was lunch time, all the students roamed free among school campus, chilling out with friends, having a laugh and cat

* * *

ching up on the latest gossip. It was definitely a normal day and a normal day at Tribeca Prep wouldn't be classified as normal unless a scheme of Alex Russo's is at work.

Getting the bad news from her gym teacher, Alex had quickly went to work scheming the demise of the gym, only focusing on that one goal during her previous classes. She was now pacing back and forth under the school shelter knowing full well of the observing Nick Lucas, who sat only meters away finishing off his sandwich.

"Ok what if I infest the gym with rats?" Alex exclaimed excitedly, stopping in her track, twirling on her heels to face the grinning Nick.

"Haha yeah right, like you put in that much effort." Sad to say Nick had a point and Alex knew this.

"Yeah that's a lot of work." She replied, shrugging at her own thoughts before returning to her pacing. But that didn't last long for in a matter of seconds she twirled around once again at Nick. "Ok then how about if I break my arm?"

"Then you wouldn't be able to draw."

"Oh god forbid that." Nick chuckled with amusement as she grabbed her arm protectively, clenching onto it as if it was life or death, her face paling at the thought of such a thing, after all, not being able to draw is a fate worst then death to her.

"You know you could actually do the work and pass PE." Nick said, taking a moment to look at the blank look that formed on the brunette's face before continuing. "Sorry, don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh I know, I'll stink bomb the place." Alex exclaimed, finally coming to a decision, her brown orbs beaming at Nick which slowly turned questionable as she watched the smirking Nick get up and leave. "Hey Nick where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Zordon during the break and get as far as I possibly can before you put your plan into action." Nick replied turning to face her, smiling as she shrugged with a cheerful smile on her face, her voice sounding like that of a child.

"Ok bye." Continuing his walk to find shelter from the people's eyes, Nick could only smile at his waving friend, waving back to her before turning his head back in front of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside of the hall, Sonny stood waiting by the bulletin board, awaiting the casting of their next play. Her hopes were surely on the leading character, she had practiced for it since the second the scripts came out for students. But that's not to say she would be outraged or upset if she got the supporting or an understudy role, she truly wouldn't care too much, as long as she had some part in the play, she would be happy.

"Come on, Come on." Sonny said impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor repeatedly, clenching her face, getting tired of waiting.

"In a hurry for your dreams to crush and burn." Twirling around on her heels, Sonny's gaze fell on the new blond haired girl that she had a rough introduction with. From her first experience with the girl she could tell Tawni was an all about herself person, not caring of her consequences or others. "You differently didn't get my vote for this play."

"Hey I'm a good enough actresses and I know I can get a part in this play, I just want to know what part that is." Sonny exclaimed defensively.

"If you ask me, your performance is amateur at best." Tawni smirked, watching as Sonny's once cheerful smile turned into a annoyed frown. From her earlier conversation with the girl Tawni quickly learned how to set off the nicest, kindest, loving girl you'll ever meet into the warrior that she claimed to be, something the blond easily amused herself with.

"Hey I'm not an amateur."

"You could have fooled me." Sonny glared at the laughing blond. There was little that could get her worked up and of course the blond had noticed some of it in their previous conversation.

"Girls, girls don't fight over the Chad." Neither girl could resist the urge to roll their eyes at the obnoxious, self-centred blond that is known throughout school as Chad. "There's plenty of me to go around."

"What are you talking about, we weren't talking about you?" It was obvious to the feminine blond that the brunette was getting frustrated as she snapped at the new blond.

"Yeah you were, or why else would you fight over the main role." Chad asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. "You want to kiss me again."

"What? No I don't!" Her face reddened, arguing with the blond, not noticing Tawni's raised eyebrow in interest, a plan quickly forming in her head.

"Uh-huh."

"Na-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Na-uh." This went on for awhile to the annoyance of Tawni, but on the bright side she did learn a little from this idiotic debate.

"Alright already, this fight isn't even good enough to bring out the popcorn." The two immediately stopped at the blond's outburst, staring at her with curious eyes. "Just admit that you like each other."

"What no, no…" The two said quickly, both trying to deny that comment, but failing miserably.

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind if I asked him out."

"What!" The two cried in union before all eyes went onto Sonny. Noticing their looks were one her, Sonny shook her head, her face reddening once again, looking unsure saying. "I mean, no, of cause you can."

"Well then will you go out with me?" Tawni asked in a sweet voice, laughing in her head as she watched Chad sweat at the question.

"Umm… ye-ah sure." Chad stated at the blond.

"Good pick me up at 7 on Saturday and we'll go out to the movies, see ya Chad" Chad face reddened as Tawni kissed him on the cheek and left the other two behind, her evil grin only rivalling to that of Rita's.

"I really hate her."

"Wooo…" Was all Chad said before collapsing to the ground with a dreamy look on his face while Sonny rolled her eyes in annoyance at the blond teen.

* * *

Making her way through the hall, Macy examined the doors, desperately trying to locate the gym. Having to be in a new environment, struggling to make friends, trying to understand what her teachers were talking about, not learning any of this stuff before and trying to get use to how this school runs, since everyone here was odd in their own ways, Macy needed to find the one thing that brought joy to her other than her old friends, something to distract her and bring some form of comfort back to her.

Finally, after wondering for who knew how long, Macy sighed with content, smiling at the gym. Taking a whiff of sweaty gym socks and sneakers she couldn't hold back the smile that spread across her face. Even though this place stunk or how much it changed, the gym would always be like a second home to her.

While in her own little world, Macy would have never thought that a new friend was on her way. Hearing the double door squeaked open, Macy snapped her eyes open and find her gaze resting on a brunette wearing a yellow, V collar tank top, with a blue short sleeved shirt underneath and ripped jeans. "Oh hello" The newcomer said, holding small containers in her hands, somewhat shocked by the other girl presences.

"Hi." Macy replied, staring at the suspicious girl in front of her, eyeing the small containers the other girl hold.

"Hi." You could actually feel the awkward silence that filled the room as the two girls stared at one another.

"What do you got there?" Macy asked, breaking the silence, gesturing towards the brunette's hands. Alex causally looked down at her hands before looking back up at the other brunette.

"Nothing."

"Really because they look like stink bombs." Macy pointed out, walking closer to the girl in question.

"What no they not stink bombs, what gave you that idea?" Alex asked, eyes shifting side to side as the other girl got close enough to snatch one out of her hands, eyeing the container for a while before placing it in front of the brunettes face.

"I don't know, maybe the labelling." Alex couldn't hold back a nervous chuckle, not believing she was already caught out. '_Man I'm getting rusty._'

"You're not going to tell are you? Because I'm still on thin ice since the time I pied the Superintendant." Alex questioned, not so much worried about getting in trouble or expelled or whatever but worried about getting another lecture from her Principal, her parents, Justin and worst of all Zordon. For a floating head in a tube he can be more terrifying then Rita when he wants to be, and he does that with just a stern look on his face. Yet she still found it quite amusing since he had that stern look mixing with that calm, comforting, warm voice of his. She couldn't help but laugh and be nervous at the same time when he's like that.

"You must be Alex Russo." Macy summed up, remembering all the stories she had heard throughout the school in the morning.

"I see my reputation process me." Alex smiled proudly.

"Of course, for the whole morning I've just been hearing stories of all the stuff you do to the school." Macy laughed at the proud look on the other girl face. "Why are you going to stink the gym out?"

"Because I couldn't infest this place with rats."

"Ok, why were you going to do that?"

"Long story short I'm failing PE." Alex replied placing the stink bombs around the gym, getting them ready to be opened.

"Ok why don't I help you? I can help you pass." Alex stared at the girl, stopping what she was doing for a split second before laughing at what Macy had said, before calming down again and pouting.

"But that sounds like work, so I'm good with stinking out the gym."

"But you'll still have to do PE and they'll either do it outside or in a stinky gym. SO you'll wound up back at the beginning and so by letting me help you right now, you'll be doing less work. And I would also appreciate it if the gym doesn't smell."

"Helping someone for your own benefit, you got my respect ahhh…?" Alex said, stopping herself as she realized that she didn't know the new girl's name.

"Macy."

"Well Macy you got yourself a deal." Alex smiled walking up to the brunette. "You know, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

With the final alarm from the school bell the students rushed out of their classes, bolting to wherever they had to go to. While some went to shopping, or to the park and even went to their sport practices, Justin rushed to his family's substation on Waverly Place, not wanting another stern talking to about lacking in his duties at the substation.

So here he was going back and forth from the counter to the kitchen and to a certain table before repeating the progress. He had only started just ten minutes ago and already working up quite the sweat from the ongoing customers. Once he took one person's order and brought their meal or beverage back to the customer's table, two more hungry or thirsty customers would be shouting for him to get over to them.

After finishing his last order, Justin sighed with relief when he noticed all of the tables were full with happy eating or drinking kids, teens and adults. His blue eyes quickly did a quick scan around the gym seeing it was not in use, again he was pleased with this because it meant he could hang out by the counter and relax a bit.

Walking behind the counter, Justin leaned over the wooden bench having his head resting in his hands as his elbow supported his head on the counter. It felt likes years as he waited for another customer, but it seemed like the afternoon rush had came to a halt which again actually upset the blue ranger. Yes, he loves his breaks and just like his siblings, he'd rather not be working but if he had to work he'd rather have something to do to pass the time than of just standing there until five.

Thankfully that was when Nico decided to make his appearance, walking through the double doors wearing black pants and tank top with a blue bag by his side. Justin watched in wonder as Nico made his way over to the counter, his big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Justin, parents making you work again?" Nico asked placing his bag on the stool in front of the counter before going behind the counter and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge they kept just below it while also placing a few coins by the cash registers.

"Yeah, I'm working till five." Justin replied, placing the coins inside the cash register, not caring that Nico had just went around the counter and grabbed the bottle of water; it was a daily event with their fellow rangers.

"Oh man, I was going to see if you wanted to spar with me." Nico moaned, sitting down to a stool next to his bag, taking a sip of his drink while turning visibly upset that he couldn't train.

"Why did you want to spar?" Justin asked, wondering why the black ranger just suddenly wanted to spar with him after all these years of knowing him.

"Well it's like Nick said, we need to pick up our game, we need to train and practise for Rita's next monster." Nico replied, getting a quick flashback of Tripent, shivering at the thought of being eaten. "I don't want what happened with Tripent or Chaossaurus happening again. Some of us almost die in those battles."

Justin nodded, understanding what Nico was getting at. They had many close calls in the few battles they'd had and the monsters grow stronger every day.

"Hey guys do you guys have any eggs?" The two young warriors turned around to face the source of the familiar voice, rotating themselves to set their eyes on no one other than Max Russo.

"What do you want eggs for..." Nico started before realization hit him. His face lost colour as his eyes widened to the point where they looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Snapping back to his senses and quickly pointing at the young teenager, Max almost jumped in fright at the stern, serious look Nico was giving him. "No egg battles!"

Raising an eyebrow, Justin's curiosity reached its peak. He had never heard about the egg battles and to see Nico freaking over it just made him curious as to what happened. He was even about to ask when Nico beat him to it.

"I swore to never speak of it again." Nico answered the unspoken question before turning back to the fifteen year old boy. "No egg battles, I'm still finding eggs in places since last time and that was almost a year ago."

"But it won't be as messy this time." Max replied pouting, crossing his arms across his chest, upset that he was denied his egg battle.

"Hey I know, Nico is dying to spar with someone, why don't you give it a shot?" Justin asked, trying to change the subject and to make sure Max didn't try and commence with his egg battle. As Justin expected Max quickly dropped his idea, what he didn't expect was Max smiling mischievously, chuckling evilly or pressing his fingers together repeatedly in a Mr. Burns, from the Simpsons, manner.

"I'm ok with that." Nico and Justin shared an odd, curious glance at one another before passing the look over to Max mischievous smiling face.

"Ok than." Nico replied, keeping an eye on the young boy, staying cautious, fully aware that Max was up to no good. The two teenagers made their way over to the blue mats, Nico, already ready, placed himself into an angle as he placed his left leg in front of the other.

In the meantime Max unzipped his white jacket, discarding it onto the floor beside the mats so it wouldn't restrict any movement. Max stretched out his body a bit so his green tank top could fall back into place before he too went into a stance of his own.

The whole substation appeared to be silent; all attention was being directed at the two, unmoving, quiet teenagers. Neither one budged an inch or blinks an eye; they just continue to stand there, observing one another.

Growing weary with the staring contest, Max sprinted towards Nico, charging in at full speed, only just diving to the ground, sliding on his knees and dodging Nico's outstretched right leg as he spun his whole body around on the balls of his feet. Gliding past the black ranger, Max brought his arm to the side, using Nico's unguarded leg as support to twist his body around and an emergency break at the same time forcing Nico to slip and land on his back.

No one was more shocked than Justin at what had unfolded, he was so out of it that he never heard the painful, loud groan of his best friend. No one was able to move, too stunned at what they just observed. They didn't even allow themselves to blink, finding it difficult to register what happen.

"So I guess I win?" Max asked, crawling over to the still groaning ranger, his mischievous smirk never leaving his face as he stared at the clenching face of Nico.

"I wouldn't count on it." Nico replied, opening one of his eyes before flipping over to his gut, lifted his whole body off the ground with his hand and swung his legs around his body, gaining momentum. Max shot backwards, missing a blow to the head but was tripped before he could get up probably, landing on his own back with a small grunt slipping out of his lips.

Struggling to sit back up, his face now copying that of Nico's, he opened one of his eyes while using one of his hands supported him up to only be amazed when he saw a proud Nico standing before him. Max smirked at his brothers friend before saying. "Sweet move but let me show you my own style."

Managing to get up onto his feet with a back flip, he swiped his nose with his thumb while smirking, giving him more of an arrogant appearance. Without any warning, whatsoever, Max charged at Nico with his fierce battle cry, attacking none stop, throwing blow after blow after blow.

With Max not appearing to be slowing down, if anything he was getting faster, Nico knew he was in trouble. He had already built up a sweat knocking the young teenager down the first time and he was only fighting Max! Nico couldn't describe how useless he felt as Max continued his random assault.

Whenever Max looked like he was about to throw a punch he would lash out with his leg, if he looked like he was going to attack with his leg he would try and ram the older teenager. Like Nico thought moments ago, Max just fought purely on instincts and reflexes, there was no strategy involved with it, no clever planning, he just rolled with whatever felt right at the moment. And it was because of this Nico couldn't predict Max's next move and therefore always leaving himself defenceless.

No longer able to handle the clenching pain that ran up and down his sides, chest and back, Nico plummeted to the ground, skidding to the side as Max leg collided with his hip.

"I knew I would win, now if you excuse me I'm going to the school to find some more eggs." Max wondered off, leaving the groaning, curled up Nico on the mats, making his way over to the front doors of the substation and grabbing his bike, planning on going to the school cafeteria to check if they could spare any eggs. After Max left Justin rushed to his friend side and knelt beside him.

"Dude you just got beaten by my little brother." Justin said, feeling a mix of shock at the sudden twist of events and amusement that Nico got beaten by his youngest sibling, trying to hide his laughter, but not succeeding as he cracked up a bit helping Nico sit up.

"Man you try taking him on!" Nico retorted, struggling to stand back up, feeling every inch of his body where Max had kicked, punched, rammed and even flicked, yes flicked, which is pretty much every where expect for in between the legs and face, ached like hell.

"Taking who on?" Nico and Justin jumped at the familiar voice, not expecting someone to be eaves dropping or communicating with them. Turing their heads to the side and upwards, the young warriors stared in unbelief at the source of the voice, eyes wide as shock overcame them. "Guys are you ok?"

"JOE! I can't belief it is, it really you?" Justin was the first to speak since Nico was concentrating more on his wounds than his long time friend because of Justin hitting him in the gut which had Nico biting his tongue to hold back the agonizing scream of pain that consumed his entire body.

"I thought Nick said you were living with your mother? Why are you here?" Nico asked, trying to hold back his murderous thoughts towards Justin, especially when Justin sprang up and accidently whacked Nico in one of the few places, his face, where Max actually left alone which than forced Nico back down to the mat.

"I was but I figured that my darling little brother Nick would be missing me so I came up, but I'm only here for three months." Joe replied, holding out his hand out to Nico, offering to help him up which Nico gladly went to take, but never got the chance thanks to a hyped up Justin.

"Come on Joe I just got halo, I know you want to play that, come on it'll feel like old times." Justin encouraged, swiping Joe's hand away from Nico and dragging him up stairs with a yelp from the new comer.

"Yeah don't mind me, I'll be perfectly fine sitting here!" Nico yelled sarcastically after the two sighing in disbelief, growling at Justin. As he turned his head around and spotted a knife, he stared at it as if it held all the answers to life. Picking the object up, Nico glanced at his reflection and the shimmering lights that went down to the point.

Turning his gaze at the stairs and back to the knife, Nico let his dark thoughts cloud his mind before saying. "Another day my old friend, but don't worry we'll get him." Even though he didn't show it, Nico got creeped out just by his own voice while glaring up stairs.

* * *

In the comfort and safety of his own backyard, standing near the pool and the bushes by the fence, Nick stood up straight in a strong, solid stance, eyes close, both hands having a firm grip on the power sword, sweat dripping off his face. Having gone to Zordon earlier that morning Nick was determined to learn the full control of his coin powers.

Why was he holding his sword in the open without being suited up in his backyard where his neighbours could see him you ask? Well, his next door neighbours were never home til late and none of them seemed to come out in their backyard where they would actually have a view of him. And as for his family well, his parents are divorced with his mother living in San Francisco with his older brother Joe. Kevin had moved out ages ago and lived in New York as well but, he never comes over unless he calls first, making sure someone is home, and his father should be at work right now. So he saw this as the perfect time to practice with his sword play.

He was placing a lot of focus onto his sword. It was a struggle keeping it in existence when he wasn't suited up, so it was a bit taxing on his energy, especially since his body wasn't used to the strain of the energy he was drawing from the blade.

Snapping his eyes open, Nick quickly moved, swinging his sword from left to right, every movement designed to strike. Sonny had once watched him practice in his backyard before and had mention that the way he fights is one of aggression. Every time he moves his sword his intention is always inflicting as much damage as he possibly can. He definitely was an offensive fighter. What amazed the girl when she was saying this was that he had no form of defence, but his offensive style makes up for that.

"Nick!" Jumping in fright Nick released his gripped on the sword as he spun around, the sword being flung into the pool, making a giant splash as it collided with the water, sinking to the bottom of the depths.

"Oh there you are Nick." Nick spun around, face pale, as he stared at his father with stunned eyes. His father slid the window door open, entering the backyard, wearing a black blazer and pants with a blue button up shirt on, with a weird, questionable look on his face. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Nick asked, feeling his sweat fall from his forehead down to his jaw, nervous as to what his father saw.

"The thing you just threw into the pool." His father asked, trying to look over his son shoulder, only for Nick to keep on getting in the way.

"It was nothing Dad, just a ball." Nick lied, feeling his gut turn and twist. Nick never was the one to lie and especially to his father, so lying to him right now brought guilt to the boy.

"Why did you put a ball into the pool?"

"Because I kicked it."

"Oh ok." Mr. Lucas replied, satisfied with the answer given, nodding his head and taking a step back from his son. "Oh, have you seen Joe?"

"Joe's here?"

"That answers that." His father replied to the startle Nick.

* * *

"Finster where is my monster!" Rita shouted, storming into Finster Lab, her footsteps echoing into the hollow hall. Unexpected to Rita, when she slammed the door open she came face to face with Centiback, an insect/ human/ football player monster. His entire body had insectoid legs coming out of it while he also had brick red chest plats and pointing shoulder guards protecting his upper body. Meanwhile protecting his head he had a brick red helmet with a white strap going down the middle. He also wore white long pants and held a giant football.

"My Queen may I reintroduce Centiback." Finster stated, placing his fingers together, smiling as he saw the wicked grin that spread across his Mistress face.

"Good work Finster, he is absolutely horrible." Rita chuckled to herself, touching the monster's well developed muscles.

"Thank you for noticing. HEY YOU MAGGOT, DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" Centiback yelled, excusing himself as he rushed down the hall like a speeding bullet and shoved Goldar to the ground.

"What the! How dare youuu!" Goldar yelled about to get up and slash at whoever knocked him down, only to be stopped as Centiback stomped his foot down on the golden warrior back, pushing him to the ground.

"That's one down! Let see nineteen more you pathetic excuse of a monster." It wasn't much surprise about Centiback's true nature; it was actually what Rita was hoping for as she smiled at the scene before while stepping past the two.

"Now let's see." Rita hummed to herself, stepping towards her telescope and staring down at the Earth, more specifically New York. She had been watching over New York and the rangers for some time now while waiting for her monster to finish, viewing the world for any potential humans to hold the green ranger power coin.

The evil sorceress first thought of Max Russo for being the younger sibling of the yellow and blue rangers, Alex and Justin Russo, but after seeing him in a trash can looking for eggs for reasons unknown she had decided to go against her earlier observation.

She had later found another child, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, she believed they call him Chad, but she wasn't sure nor cared about his name, only that he and the pink ranger, Sonny Monroe, shared similar feelings for one another, even though neither could admit it. Rita had a feeling she could use him, the question is, is he an impressive fighter?

About to give the order to Centiback to test the boy, Rita stopped in mid thought observing the boy that was with the blue and black rangers. She quickly took note of the fact that he had similarity to the red ranger, Nick Lucas. Rita also caught sight of his more developed muscles that he wasn't trying to hide. After trying to hear what they were saying, the old hag smiled with interest learning he was indeed related to the red ranger.

"Two interesting portfolios, either one will make an excellent green ranger." Rita snapped, the wicked smile telling her minions that her plan was about to proceed. "Centiback take an army of putties and test Chad and this Joe person and while you are down there destroy the power rangers."

"Anything you say coach." Centiback replied, getting off the enraged golden warrior, smirking underneath the helmet.

"Start with Chad and the pink ranger and don't worry about the other rangers interfering, I'll distract them." Rita told her monster.

"Don't worry Rita I won't be flogged in the first half of the game, lets go you worthless maggots!" He yelled at the putties that gathered behind him moments ago and teleported down to Earth, leaving Rita with her evil smile and a growling Goldar.

* * *

Underneath a giant oak tree in the park, protected by the sun thanks for the leaves casting a giant shadow Sonny and Chad sat happily, reading every line and every page of the script that was given to them earlier in the day.

Both teenagers were given the lead roles, Sonny was given the part of Cleopatra, a part she would have died for. As soon as she heard the school was putting on the play she had quickly went and study her lines, which she was amazed she actually had free time to do so when balancing it with school and Rita. But none the less she manage to squeeze it in and cheered when all that hard work paid off.

Sonny glanced over to the blond who sat only a few steps away, knowing he was getting to know his lines and what he had to act out. Chad was playing Anthony who, she blushed at the thought of it, she kissed in act four, scene fifteen. Shaking her head, catching her train of thought before it got out of hand and gave more details, Sonny couldn't actually believe where her thoughts were just a moment ago, or for the fact she could feel her face heating up. She wouldn't be surprised if she found out she was blushing from the heat that generated on her face.

'_By the end of the week you're going to fall in love with me, like all of my other leading ladies._ _After we kiss you will be hooked._' Hearing his obnoxious voice in her head, remembering what he had told her during the Three Musketeers, she shook her head once again and gazed over at Chad as if in a trance.

The pink warrior didn't snap out of it until the third time Chad spoke her name, once again shaking her head. "What?" She asked giving Chad her full attention, staring at his face, uncertain of why he was staring at her that way..

"I ask which part you wanted to start off with. Are you ok?" Chad asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Oh right, yeah I'm fine." Sonny replied nervously, casting her head downwards and to the side, using her hair to hide the fact that she was blushing. "I guess I'd like to do act four, scene fifteen."

"Ha I knew it." Chad exclaimed, this redirected Sonny's attention back to him, clenching her face in wonder, about to say something but was beaten to the punch. "I knew you liked me." Chad responded, nodding his head with a grin.

"What? No, no I don't!" Sonny retorted quickly which made Chad smile grow bigger.

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't." The argument could have lasted forever between the two but didn't thanks to a sudden blur hitting the Earth causing an explosion.

"Hello weaklings the Coach is back!" Centiback laughed as he climbed out of the crater he had just formed, chuckling at the shocked and terrified expressions that showed on Sonny, Chad and every other bystander. "And I brought my team along too." Everyone in the surrounding area screamed in fright, fleeing for their lives as a puff of grey energy formed and took the shape of an army of putties.

* * *

Elsewhere, a similar event was happening on Waverly Street, a puff of grey energy formed in the streets and took the form of the putties, all of them tipping over stands, all shoving people to the ground while making their way to the substation.

Meanwhile the boys watched the screen with interest as a small explosion consumed Justin character. "Haha I win again." Joe exclaimed jumping out of his seat, punching the air.

"Oh come on, one more go?" A frustrated Justin replied, yanking his hair out after his third lose in a row, not believing he'd gotten beaten by Joe that many times. "I know I can defeat you."

"In your dreams." Justin's eyes twitched at the smug look that was on his old friend's face. "You'll never beat me."

"Yes I can! I can beat anyone in a video game!" Justin yelled stomping his foot into the ground as he got to one knee and a fist in the air.

"No you can't! You can't defeat me." Joe replied, laughing until his lungs couldn't take it anymore and made him go into a coughing fit. Recovering quickly, Joe snapped his head upwards and glared at Justin. "And I'll be happy to prove it any time any where."

Nico, who stood quietly over at the fridge, sighed in annoyance before smacking his face with his hand, not believing what the two were fighting about and the fact he was friends with the both of them. "I don't believe I know either one of you."

Nico was about to walk over to the two and bang their heads in, but stopped immediately, face paling as he heard the passing screams of the innocents coming from the streets below. Nico moved his head to the side, looking out the balcony's see through door, but only for a second. Hearing the shattering windows and terrified screams of the customers downstairs, Nico sprang into action, dashing down the spiral staircase, with Joe and Justin hurrying along after the black ranger.

Once they were down the three watched in horror as the Putties tipped over tables, smashed windows and threw the chairs at the customers.

"ARGH MONSTERS!" Joe cried, deciding now to freeze in place by fear, blocking Justin way from getting off the stair case.

"Come on we have to help them!" Nico yelled, rushing into battle, kicking the closest putty in the back and sending him toppling over a still standing table.

* * *

In the meantime Max continued to ride on his bike, smiling carelessly as he turned a corner into an alley, not expecting a grey, humanoid, clay creature to back hand his bike and sending him skidding to a wall.

"What the? Did anyone get that bus?" Max asked as he shook his head, struggling to get up to his feet, even falling back down after getting up to quickly. After a second try, only managing to get on all fours, Max stopped, seeing a grey boot or foot, he wasn't sure, getting in his line of sight. Looking skywards Max gasped at what he saw, slowly getting up again.

"blupblip." One of the putties said, stalking closer to Max while the others stayed back and watched the boy, curious and confused more than ever by the smile that appeared on Max face as he stood up.

"Hey are you guys friends with my brother Justin?" Max asked, watching as the one in the lead scratched his head. Waiting for awhile and getting no response Max continued. "I was just wondering because you're all dull, boring and I can't understand a thing you're saying, just like my brother." Max cheerfully replied.

Baffled by the young Russo, the putties just stood there, eyeing each other, scratching their heads an raising their hands up in an 'I don't know' gesture.

"Oh wait I know you guys." Max made them jumped as he pointed his finger at them. "You're the alien invaders on TV. What are you doing here?"

The closest just scratched its head before leaping at the brunette, throwing a fist at Max. Catching a glimpse of the fist, Max swayed to the right, dodging the blow to the head while at the same time he spun on his heel and kneed the Putty in the back, forcibly and painfully knocking it into the brick wall.

"Wow, and everyone's scared of you?" Max asked, watching amusedly as the Putty fell to the ground. "They obviously don't know you to well."

* * *

"Good my plan is working like a char… What the hell are they doing?" Rita screamed seeing a group of her putties surrounding the young Russo child. "How did they end up there, I sent them to the track field not to that idiot little brat!"

"My Queen, one of the putties threw out its hand during the teleportation and knocked them off course." Goldar explained, waiting for Rita to react, who blinked blankly several times before screaming.

"HOW IN HELL DID THAT HAPPEN! THEY WERE NOTHING BUT LITTLE PARTICULES!" Every monster, putty and the entire moon shook at Rita's outburst, as steam shot out of her reddening face. "Idiots, YOU CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON THEM TO DO THE IMPOSSIBLE AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIMES!"

Goldar went over to Rita's telescope seeing the idiotic clay heads surrounding the young Russo boy, only to stare in amazement as Max manage to defeat the clay warrior "My Queen you might want to see this." Goldar said moving away so Rita could have a look, only to smile, seeing Max kick a putty in the chest before doing a round house kick to another putty's head.

"Well, well, I may have underestimated this child." Rita smiled as she pulled away from the telescope. "Tell Centiback to go test the boy after he's done."

* * *

The alarms went off in the command centre at Rita's latest work. Like usual, Alpha ran in circles throughout the command centre, his arms waving back and forth as he fearfully said, "AYIYIYIYIYI!" Stopping only when Zordon's face appeared in the blue tube in front of him, Alpha dashed in front of the console. "Zordon what do we do, Rita's putties are attacking the city and to make things worst she is using the book again."

"I know Alpha." Zordon replied calmly, trying to keep a straight face as he viewed New York and notice that most of the rangers were occupied with putties, and in Sonny's case, the Centiback monster. "Alpha tell Nick and Alex to head to the back street near their school and than try to get to Sonny when they can."

"Roger that Zordon." Zordon watched with fear and worry as Alpha started to press away, trying to get into contact with the other two rangers, hoping that they were ready to face a monster that came from the book of shadows. He really wish he had more time, to raise them or at least give them more time to learn and grow and gain more experience, but sadly this was not the case and now he had to hope the rangers make it through to the end. "Let the power protect you."

* * *

Alex went limped as she fell onto the gym floor, sweat pouring off of her. With Macy's help she had soon learned that she wasn't built to play with a ball, for the first few minutes sure but a whole game, there was no way. Breathing heavily, Alex reopened her closed eyes as she looked up at Macy at the sound of her voice.

"Well we learn that you won't past making those teams." Macy started, holding a notepad and pin, crossing something off, most likely the sport they had just tried. "Well it's time to go onto long jump."

Alex moaned at that, she could feel her body ache from their previous attempts to find a sport for her. She was pretty sure at the end of all this she'd be one of the fittest people on the world.

"Come time to get up, you had your five minute break." Alex moaned in annoyances as she reclosed her eyes and placed her left wrist on her forehead about to comply when her communicator went active, making her jump up, staring blankly at the watch on her wrist. "What was that?"

"It's just my alarm." Alex lied, shooting up and grabbing her stuff. "I forgot I had to work this afternoon, so how about we do this again tomorrow ok? Ok see ya." Was all Alex said as she rushed out of the gym leaving a startled and confused Macy behind.

Finding a nice spot to talk in private Alex activated her communicator. "What's up Zordon?"

"Rita has send a new monster down to Earth with an army of putties. Sonny, Justin, and Nico are fighting valiantly as we speak." A deep, wise, calm voice replied over the communicator.

"So you want me to go help them." Alex stated getting ready to teleport out.

"Yes but not straight away, Rita's putties have cornered Max in alley near your location, I have already alerted Nick but he may need your help."

"Got it, it's morphin time! Sabre-Tooth Tiger!"

* * *

Sonny whined when her back collided with the tree trunk, slowly sliding down until she was sitting down, clenching her stomach from the earlier assault by the putties. Sonny tiredly tried to get back onto her feet, using the tree behind her as a leaning post, however her bruised and injured body refused to stay stable combined with her lack of energy, she fell to her knees and hands. Her breathing was heavy and dry; she could also feel the red liquid roam down her left arm, her wound opening up again, while also dripping onto her shirt.

"Give up you maggot, there's no way you can defeat us." Centiback said walking toward the glaring brunette, now standing in front of the putties.

"What do you want with us?" Sonny asked, knowing full well that if he wanted her dead he could have done so ages ago, being outnumbered and all.

"Well Rita sent me to recruit some new faces, including the maggot over here." Centiback replied gesturing towards Chad who was held up and still by two putties. Sonny smiled a bit seeing he still didn't have a scratch on him before turning her glare back on the monster as he started to speak once again. "And Rita pacifically stated no GIRLS!"

Sonny bolted towards the monster, fully intent on ramming him, than planning to take out the putties that held Chad so he could get away and she could morph. But even if she could do all that, she knew she still couldn't win this fight, she wasn't even sure she'd be able to break Chad out, all she knew was she had to try.

Sonny charged at him, using all the strength she could muster getting close to him, already to shoulder bar him, nonetheless, despite all her effort, in one blink of an eye, Centiback threw the large football at the pink warrior, it bouncing off her shoulder. At first Sonny thought nothing had happened and continued to run but just than, when she placed her foot down she felt it, a rushed of dark energy transpired through her body and the next thing she knew was darkness.

"Well that was easy." As Chad watched Centiback picked up the pink football where Sonny used to be, his eyes felt like they were about to pop out. He wanted to scream, he wanted to panic, he wanted to run but something in his body wasn't letting him, he was frozen in time, fear overwhelming his entire being. "It's try out time you maggot, let see what you got… other than a girly scream."

The putties threw their captor onto the ground watching him with interest as he stood up, shaking with fear the whole time. Centiback shook his head in disapproval before motioning with his fingers to the putties to get this show on the road.

Two putties charged forward, dashing towards the young blond. Managing to block the first punch by throwing his arm up in front of his face, feeling his body sliding back slowly from the putty's force, Chad ended up letting his body slide along the ground until he got into a stance, stopping the putty in its tracks. He lashed out his arm, sending the putty's fist to the side, making it lose balance and stumble towards the blond. Seeing the other putty rushing over Chad acted fast, kicking the putty in the gut and sent him tumbling over its own kind.

"Ha take that, now bring back Sonny!" Chad demanded, leaping forward pulling back a fist, all attention on hitting the freak of nature. Sadly though Chad never got the chance. Out of nowhere a grey blur past him, tackling the spirited blond to the ground with ease.

Chad struggled against the putty and grunted when a new one came over and started to kick his ribs, roaring in pain, losing the strength to fight against his holders. "Tsk Tsk, I was hoping for better." Chad opened one of his clenched eyes and shook with fear as Centiback hovered above him, football in hand. "Oh well I guess I have to go to the next one." With that Centiback dropped the football, laughing in enjoyment as the ball fell onto Chad face and even more when the blond turned into a ball.

* * *

Nico, Justin and Joe were still having trouble in Waverly Place. The substation was like a warzone with the toppled over tables, chairs, food and drinks. This was truly proving to be a difficult battle for the boys, especially since neither Justin nor Nico could morph, not with all the bystanders.

Theresa and Jerry ducked behind the counter, their heads occasionally sticking up to see the progress and the damage of their store, but other than the few tables and chairs and the once in awhile sound of breaking windows, all they could see was a crowd of grey figures.

Sometime during the fight Nico had gotten separated from Justin and Joe, most likely rushing into the fray. The African-American danced around the putties, quickly side stepping or spinning out of the way before the putties could land a blow. He kept his moves up, moving the bystanders away from the putties while dodging the putties' attacks on him by either guiding their attacks to their fellow comrades or planting his own blow on them with ease.

Justin on the other hand, stood with the cowering Joe behind the stair case, trying to make sure his friend and the older brother of Nick was safe, which was a real challenge. Justin kept on moving in front of Joe, blocking any fist or kick that came his way.

Justin blocked as a putty kicked him, blocking with his arm. Pushing the leg off of him, Justin thrust forward, ramming his fist into the putty jaw smirking as the grey creature fell to the floor. His smirk falling at the sight of another two rushing putties, Justin mouthed 'clever' before he stood in front of Joe once again ignoring all the other cries for help.

In the corner near the door a group of putties gathered around a young woman and her four year old daughter, both cowering at the putties in fear. The two screamed in panic, backing away as far as they could until they felt the wall as one of the three putties reached out to grab the young girl. A moment before it could grab the young blond the putty was jerked backwards, feeling someone kicking its heels before collapsing on a toppled over table.

Freaking out the other two remain putties spun around, waving their hands outwards, coming face to face with the depowered black ranger. Gaining back its confidents, the putty closest to the door charged at the smirking Nico. Keeping his cool despite the threat, Nico wrapped his foot around one of the few remaining standing seats and flung it forward, chuckling as the putty stumble over it and face planted on the floor.

His face going straight once again leapt over one of the fallen tables that sat in between him and the putty and did a round house kick to it chest, sending him crushing into a wall.

"Get out of here quickly." Nico ordered the young crying girl and the pale faced mother. "Now I'll hold them off as long as I can." Nico retold them more comfortingly, getting a nodded from the terrified mother who scooped up her daughter and rushed out the door.

Barely having time, Nico leapt backwards, spinning in mid air before landing on the only standing table, the fist that was aimed for his head just missing with the putty who threw it ramming into the table and back off, clenching its gut. Watching the putty get its second win and rushing back towards him, Nico Jumped off the table and landing on the opposite side of it to the putty, kicking the table, letting it flip and crush into the grey, mindless, clay warrior.

Taking a breath, the fight finally getting to him, Nico scanned the substation, thankful that everyone other then Justin, Joe and the Russo parents, who ran into the freezer for safety, were the only remaining people in the substation. He also took note that there wasn't as many putties now as there was before, which was a good thing.

"Nico help!" Nico snapped back into action, hearing Justin plea, he raced towards the stair case, seeing a few putties managing to grab his arms, holding Justin back while Joe was being pick up by the remaining putties. Nico pulled back his fist before bringing it forward, hitting the closest putty in the face, knocking him into its comrade, forcing the two to let go of Justin.

"You okay Justin?" Nico asked, taking a second to side glance concernedly at his friend before eyeing the putties, watching as a group drew closer to them, while the other group ran for the doors with the struggling, panicking Joe.

"Yeah but where's Joe?" Justin quickly asked, standing beside the black ranger and going into a fighting stance.

"Going out the door."

"What? Joe!" Justin yelled, barging through the crowd of putties, leaving the stunned, blinking black ranger behind. Not bothering to listen to his friend's cry, after Nico snapped back to his senses, Justin charged for the screaming Joe.

Panicking over his friend, being blinded by that one fact, Justin never noticed the intimating red figure that stepped to the side of the putties. Using the cliché evil laughter, Centiback threw his ball at Justin. The energy generating within immediately acted once it rammed into the chest of the blue ranger.

Blue energy engulfed the boy as he was thrown back by the force of the ball. "ARGH I'M SHRINKING!" Justin screamed, not caring about the blue energy engulfing him without the use of his morpher but the shrinking bit. Nico gawked at the sight before him, Justin's body just didn't shrink but also change shape and once the blue glow ended; two footballs rebounded off the floor before settling down upon the ground.

Registering what happen, Nico glanced around the store, the Russo parents still not budging out of the freezer, Joe being taken outside and out of view which only leaves him, the remaining putties that stay around and Centiback. Taking a step back, underneath the staircase, hidden by all outsiders, his eyes piercing the evil, laughing monster before him, Nico reached for his back pocket and brought out his morpher, already feeling the warmth and comfort his powers seemed to give him.

"Mastodon!" In a flash of black energy Nico transformed into his alter ego, the black ranger. However, unlike all the other times where the black light died after his transformation, this time the black light, still encasing Nico, flew out from the staircase and vanished in thin air, startling the centipede – football player monster.

"WHAT!" Eyes popping out of their sockets, Centiback stared back, eyes shifting from side to side, trying to track the missing ranger. Not realizing he left himself wide open for an attack.

Centiback's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as the black energy reformed in front of him, frightened as the black light faded away and Nico took its place.

"Power axe!" Axe in hand and over his head with one furious battle cry, Nico brought his axe down on top of Centiback's head, a black vertical slash of energy staying in existence down Centiback body, a lingering line proving to the world that his attack went through.

"AAARRRRR!" Nico sprang backwards, landing a few meters away from the stumbling backwards, intimidating monster.

"Haha and people say I'm an idiot." Nico laughed proud of the success of his earlier move, shifting the axe in his hands as he smiled victoriously behind the mask.

"That's because you are." Centiback retorted regaining his ground, and bulking out his muscles while scanning the area for his spiked football, spotting it a little off to the side in-between him and the ranger. Following Centiback's gaze, puzzled for what the monster was looking for, Nice eyed the two footballs on the floor.

Memories flooding back to him, fear building as his face started to pale, his body reacted instantly without any commands, both he and Centiback raced towards the football in an epic sprint, the winner deciding the other's fate.

It was obvious to Nico that Centiback would be the one to take hold of the ball, he was always a good foot closer to the ball them himself. Thinking at the last second, Nico leapt off the ground, doing a barrel roll in mid air, using his axe like a bat and smashed it against the football, watching it soar through the substation as it made its way back to the cooler room door.

"NNNOOO!" Centiback screamed stopping in his tracks for a second before making his way over to the door only to be stopped by the black ranger as he swung his axe from Centiback's left and rammed Centiback in the gut, making him stumble backwards again.

"Open your eyes and look at who's winning." Nico smirked smugly underneath his helmet, starting to get overconfident. "I'm no idiot."

"Just because you're good with an axe doesn't mean you're smart." Centiback pointed out. "And your forgetting I'm not the only player here today."

Instantly hearing his smug voice, Nico twirled around on the spot, spinning on his heel and watched as the spiked football flew at him, nudging against his shoulder. The last thing Nico saw before blacking out, which irritated him, was the waving putty.

"Hmm... at least the maggot put up more of fight then the last two." Twisting around, Centiback stared at the other group of putties who had let go of Joe and was now kicking his curled up form. "Another worthless maggot, man Rita has to give me a raise." With a shake of his head, Centiback picked up his ball and walked towards Joe with full intention of giving him the same fate of the others.

* * *

Max ducked under a roundhouse kick then sprang skywards, fist pulled back before thrusting it upwards, driving his fist into the putty's chin while spinning around in midair and lashing out with his leg to alter the path on an incoming fist.

"You want some more, come on bet ya can't, bet ya can't." Max repeated himself, going into a stance similar to a boxer, shifting his footing every two second, confusing the putties. "Let me show you what Uncle Ernesto and Uncle Kelbo taught me. Be threatened by my limited knowledge of kick boxing."

Examining the alley Max smiled at his accomplishment, seeing only a handful of putties left. He watched carefully as a putty ran towards him, gaining its courage to fight the young Russo. Max focused on the putty watching it came closer, still in his stance.

"Oh forget this." Max said once the putty came in arm's length swinging his arm out to the side, hoping to knock over the brunette. Smirking at this, Max raised his arm blocking the swinging arm. A moment after smirking at the stunned putty, Max kicked its shin forcing it back, using the distance that he made to leap off the ground and colliding both his feet into the putty's chest, increasing his acceleration backwards and making it trip over some boxes.

"Ha take that." Max boasted, sitting up. Too distracted by his success, he missed the other putties circling around him, quickly latching onto his arms and pulling him up. "What the, hey let me go, I call foul play."

"Hi-yaaaa!" In union the red and yellow rangers fell from the heavens and kicked two putties off to the side. Twisting their bodies around, the two tore up the alley that was in-between them and Max, storming up to the now shaking and frightened putties. Closing the gap, Nick jumped off the ground, flying towards the putty on the left of Max, placing a powerful blow to the putty's elbow, kicking it upwards, and detaching it from Max arm. Not stopping their Nick continued to fly upwards, spinning in midair, twisting his body sideways, slamming his foot into the chest of the putty and sending him flying into the wall behind him, causing a loud, thunderous bang afterwards before once again twisting his body to land on his feet.

Meanwhile Alex did a karate chop on the putty's arm. Feeling the pain and force of the blow the putty immediately let go of the young Russo and moved his arm back, not having time to block as the yellow ranger jumped up and rammed her white boot into its face forcing it back.

"Hey Ma—kid are you alright?" Alex asked placing a comforting arm on the boy's shoulders, worry and panic in her voice as she stared him in the eyes behind her mask.

"Yeah I'm fine, I had it all under control." Max boasted, shoving away Alex arms as she giggled at him, her worry and panic dying down a bit.

"Well it looked like to me you were a bit tied up." Nick commented, taking a second glance at the boy before his eyes focusing on the regrouping putties. "Hey Al-yellow ranger get Ma… I mean the kid to safety, I'll handle the putties." Nick ordered not catching what Max had just said, knowing the boy he was guessing he was going to do to the putties.

"What? Are you sure?" Alex asked her tone shifting again to that of worry while forcing Max behind her.

"Come on Alex they're just putties, nothing I can't handle." Nick smiled behind his mask at the yellow ranger, having his head to the side so he could keep track of the putties and see Alex at the same time. At a hesitant nod with her head, feeling some comfort at Nick's playful and confident attitude towards the matter. "Besides I know you would want to make sure he gets out of here."

Alex turned her head towards Max at Nick's gesture with his head, knowing he was right, she did wanted to make sure Max was safe and sound, after all he is her younger brother and without him it's just Justin and no offense to him but she couldn't be around him for too long.

"Alright, but you better leave some of these bone heads for me." Nick chuckled at Alex, nodding his head in agreement. Knowing he'd be fine, Alex grabbed Max's hand and ran out of the alley, forcibly dragging him out with her.

Hearing their footsteps slowly become silent and a group of rushing footsteps becoming louder, Nick turned his eyes back to the charging putties, fuelling his rage; Nick gave them a mighty death look that would have brought Rita herself to shame.

Raising his right hand over to his left shoulder, red energy starting to gather and take form, Nick leapt off the ground, bolting towards the putties, shouting a warrior battle cry. Bringing his arm down in a diagonal motion, his power sword cut through the air as it came back into existence. The blade shined with a red glow as it slashed down the first row of putties with ease, the three putties instantly bursting into grey energy, while their comrades was thrown back a few steps by the red ranger attack.

"That was easy." Nick mused, trying to hide the tiredness and stress that fell onto his body from his last attack. All the putties stared at Nick in pure shock, fear clenching its claws into the clay warrior invaders.

Nick started to make his way towards the trembling clay warriors, breaking into a run as the putties stood up straight and charged him again. Keeping a straight face underneath his helmet, placing both hands on the sword, Nick placed the sword down by his left leg as he twisted his body so he could do a forward motion as he leapt of the ground doing a diagonal slash again going from lower left to over his right shoulder, knocking two of the putties down before twisting around horizontally slashing the putties that got behind him and was planning on attacking him.

The putties soon learned when fighting the famous red ranger that Nick rarely gave up the assault, always swinging his sword around or kicking and once and awhile back handing them. He never stopped, not even for a second and every move was always accurate. Every time he left himself open he would use the momentum from his earlier attack to cover up his back.

It was clear to all that the putties wouldn't win against Nick; he was past their level of skill, even more so then the other rangers. As Nick sliced another putty through the gut, he was quickly distracted as something flickered at the corner of his eyes. Seeing something large with spikes on it was on a direct course for him, Nick twirled around, leapt to the ground into a barrel roll then shot up with his sword uppercutting the red clad warrior, making him stumble backwards a few steps.

Eyes budging out, Nick leapt backwards, getting some distance in between him and his new opponent, only to find he didn't leapt fast enough as a red fist, with the force of a truck, crashed into his stomach, driving the air out of his lungs as Nick crushed landed into a wall. Losing the feeling in his feet, he fell to the ground, dropping the power sword and listening to it clatter away.

"So you're the red ranger? How pitiful, the red ranger is said to be the warrior of the rangers yet the black one put up more of a fight." Centiback laughed not bothering to focus on Nick just yet.

He soon went into a coughing fit, going onto all fours to help stabilizing himself, upset with himself that he let a monster get the better of him. '_Black one? Don't tell me he already gotten to Nico and wait wasn't Sonny fighting this guy? And Justin was hanging out with Nico so what happen to him?_' Nick panicked at the mention of his friend's name_,_ '_It's just like last time, a teammate out and me getting my butt kick after one attack._' Nick thought to himself. '_He's even stronger then the last one, I don't think we can win..._'Shaking his head getting rid of his doubts, Nick glared upwards at the approaching, towering, evil laughing red clad monster. '_No I can't think like that, we can win this fight, all I need is a little help. Come on Alex I need you._'

Reaching out for his sword, Nick grabbed onto the hilt, pushing himself back up with a little support from his sword and glared at the monster. "What have you done to my friends?" Nick demanded, anger, hatred and firmness mixing in his tone, making the boy seem horrifying, even to Centiback.

Despite his new found fear for the red ranger Centiback continued to look strong, never budging or losing his ground, hiding his fear with his macho tough guy act. His mind quickly went back to the question that was asked, bringing joy and bravely back to the helmet wearing insect as he click his fingers together. Soon the alley was crowded again as new putties join the ranks as frontline solders, each one holding a ball.

At first Nick didn't see nothing too special about the balls, they were all roughly the same size and shape of a regular football. It was when he took a better look is when he noticed how they all had a face of one of his friends on them.

"They are all right here, safe and sound for now." Centiback taunted, enraging the already outraged red ranger. The already tight grip Nick had on his sword only increased as his rage started to build up, his hands actually going a pale white underneath his spandex.

'_He turns them into balls._' Nick summed up. '_I don't know how he turned them into balls, but I have a feeling it has something to do with that.'_ Nick glared at the football that a putty had pick up and place in the monster hands.

"Your time is up red ranger hahaha!"

* * *

Alex hurried Max along, dragging him away from the fight. Checking around the area, Alex smile to see this part of town hadn't been torn to pieces yet by the putties and turned to face Max.

"You should be safe here, go back home." Alex told the brunette and started to make her way back to the fight.

"But you might need me." Max replied stepping forward and getting older sister to turn around to face him. "Besides an alien invasion sounds cool, especially if you're one of the people that stop it."

"No it's not, an alien invasion is bad and... who am I kidding I love this life." After breaking character, Alex shook her head to get focused again. "Listen it's not safe over there so stay away, I mean it." Alex couldn't help but laugh in her head, if only her mother was here to witness this, she'd be proud and telling her she's becoming a mature young lady.

"Now back up I'm going to teleport." Alex placed her hands on her morpher, about to teleport when suddenly a thought went through her mind, making her stop and think for second. "Why didn't I just teleport us out of there, it would have quicker and less effort... oh well."

Just as Alex was encased with a yellow glow Max quickly leapt forward, wrapping his arms her waist, a sudden shout of surprise escaping Alex's mouth as the two teleported away from their location and back into the alley.

Appearing back in the alley Max let go of his grip on the yellow ranger, absolutely amazed at the wild ride, not even caring about the scowling yellow ranger beside him.

"MAX!" Alex started, not caring about her secret identity at the moment, arms cross and tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for his comment knowing he will say something in a second or two and won't bother to listen to her scolding to him.

"Wow that was AWESOME! That was so cool! Wait... wait." In Max's mind that was the coolest ride he ever been on, the speed that he was going at with his sister put all rollercoasters to shame, it even made him vomit a bit in his mouth for a split second. "Okay I'm good."

"MAX I told you to stay back THERE." Alex said emphasising the 'there' part.

"Well I always see you guys fly around like that and I wanted to try it." Max answered, blinking several times before cheerfully saying. "Can we go again?"

"Umm... no." Alex replied sternly.

"Oh come on please? I'll do anyth..." Alex ended up not listening to her younger brother going into her own line of thoughts. '_Ok I'll teleport him to the substation where he'll be safe and then come back here to help Nick... Nick... NICK!'_ Her memories flooding back to her fearless leader, her eyes shifting side to side, back and forth, trying to locate any signs of the red spandex clad hero or any of the putties.

Having a heart attack as her terror took over her whole body, Alex's body shook at this point of time. "Ni- Red Ranger!" Alex cried out, not getting any responds from the young swordsmen. "Red Ranger are you ok? Where are you? Red Ranger!"

Alex was definitely worried now; afraid her friend had once again fallen into another dimension, fighting the golden baboon in a fight to the death match.

"DUCK!" Alex and Max twirled on their heels at the rapidly approaching red ranger, watching him leap off the ground and brought his arms up, forcing the other two to fall from his weight and crush landed on the cement, just dodging a spike football.

"Ni-red ranger you're okay." Alex cheered wrapping her arms around the red ranger neck bringing him closer to her. "Thank god I thought I'd lost you again."

"Yellow ranger this isn't the time, Rita sent a new monster to Earth that's already gotten to the other rangers." Pulling away, Alex stared out through her helmet to look at Nick, startled by the new information.

"What?" Alex pretty much shouted, her heart attack returning as fear overwhelmed her as sprung upwards into a sitting position. Hearing footsteps the three teenagers turned their heads to see Centiback creep up.

"Great the all the maggots are here, that makes my job that much easier." He laughed as the putties with the footballs appeared behind him.

Alex couldn't believe what she saw, her teammates, her friends, her family were all balls. She sat there, deep in her own little world, with her walls closing in on her, until she snapped. "You'll pay for that. Power daggers!"

Alex charged forward, moving faster than ever before, shocking not just Nick and Max but the monster and the putties. Her speed was unbelievable for someone her age and even more so to those who knew the girl. It was kind of hard to believe she was failing P.E. if she could move that fast.

Centiback brought his right arm to his shoulder and charged forward, trying to backhand the yellow ranger only for said ranger to duck under the blow, easily avoiding his giant armoured arm, and sidestep to the right, jabbing one of her daggers into the back of the monster's knee. A smile spreading across her face as the monster screamed in agony.

"WHY YOU PATHIC MAGGOT!" Centiback screamed spinning around, doing a roundhouse kick to Alex's side. The pain that radiated from that blow was more than enough to send Alex soaring into a wall, clenching her side in pain. "I WON'T EVEN BOTHER TURNING YOU INTO A BALL GIRL! I'LL JUST DESTROY YOU RIGHT HERE!"

Charging once again towards the wounded, tense yellow ranger as she tried to get up, glaring daggers at the monster, Centiback smirked as he pulled back a fist, ready to finish this only to be denied by the red ranger. Jumping in-between the two, Nick raised his sword above his head; the silver blade of the mighty sword shimmered with red energy once again. His body screamed in anguished, as he gathered the power of his coin and focused it into his sword. He could feel his body being torn apart, his muscles ache and tighten at the raw power. Seeing he no longer had anytime left to draw in more power, Nick brought his sword down slicing through the monster, blowing him off his feet and fling back to where he came, a bit fazed after the attack, at the same moment as Nick fell to his knees before collapsing to the ground, his power almost completely drained.

"Alex, I'm afraid you have to save the day by yourself from here on out." Nick whispered, not managing to gather the strength needed to talk louder, observing the yellow ranger as she moved closer slowly, still in shock of what she had just witness. "It's going to be hard but I know you can do it."

"Nick no!" Alex yelled, rushing to his side and turning him over so he was on his back and had his head resting on her lap. "I can't do this alone, I need you, and I need the others."

"I have enough strength to do one more attack like that but my body need to rest for awhile so I'm just a burden to you right now. Alex you can do this I believe in you." Nick replied, Alex started to tear up, lost for words and not paying attention to the air born projectile aiming for her. Seeing the object fly closer, Nick used all the strength he could muster at that moment and pushed Alex back while sitting up feeling the ball collide with his shoulder.

"You can do it Alex." With that last pit of encouragement, Nick flashed red and turned into a football in front of Alex. Picking up the red ball, Alex let her tears falls, feeling helpless and doubtful. She had no idea why Nick had that much faith in her, after all if he couldn't defeat this monster alone what hope did she had?

Max, spending his unnoticed time creeping behind the putties, snatched the blue and pink balls from the first putty's hands, yanking them away. Knowing full well the putty wasn't just going to let him take them away Max leapt off the ground did a quick round housekick to its head, knocking it out. With a proud, smug look on his face as he started to taunt it, he failed to take notice of the putty with the black ball coming up behind him.

Seeing this, something in Alex seemed to break, her anger replacing her sadness, her doubts dissolving into nothing as she was blinded by rage. Advancing forward Alex acted on nothing but instincts and kicked the putty in the gut, forcing it back a good few meters and making it let go of the ball which she happily took before passing it and the red ball off to Max.

"It's time for you to go." Raising her left arm and removing part her glove so she could get to her communicator, "Zordon, Alpha teleport Max to the command centre, it's an emergency."

"Roger that Alex." Was the reply as Max was consumed in a grey energy and teleported off to the command centre, Alex only just catching Max saying, "Your name is Alex? No way, I have a sister named Alex."

The remaining putties were terrified, shaking in their boots just as Alex snapped around, knowing, even though they couldn't see it behind the mask, that she was giving them the death glare, which even made it more frighting when her daggers reappeared in her hands.

"Die." With that Alex jolted towards the clay warriors, closing the gape in mere seconds, brought her daggers before her in an x like position just in front of her chest and thrust out, bringing her daggers to her side as she went past the first putty, snatching the Chad football away from it as it dissolved into grey energy. Feeling the ball slip out of her arms, as it was teleported out, she figured Zordon and Alpha were behind that.

Not halting, or slowing down Alex dashed off to the one with Joe, placing her right, bent arm in from of her chest, while the other, bended behind her back. The putty never saw what was coming as Alex leapt off the ground spinning her body and lashing out with both her daggers as she spread out her arms.

She landed securely behind the putty, placing all her weight on to her right foot with her right arm stretched out beside her while her left was just in front of her. Her death glare never left her face, not even when she heard the putty burst into grey energy.

"No one messes with my friends." Alex statted, the few still standing putties backing away slowly, feeling the atmosphere drop a few degrees around the dagger wielding, yellow ranger. Taking her chance, Alex let her daggers disappear in bright yellow flashes of light and bent down to collect the last ball before teleporting out of there before anything else happened, just as Centiback came back into consciousness.

"What the? What hit me?" The monster groaned as he stepped back up to his feet, a hand to his head as he shook his body in an attempt to relieve the pain, failing to notice his prey was gone.

Checking around the back alley, he saw only the trembling putties. No balls, no yellow ranger, no nothing. Not knowing what else to do Centiback yelled out his complaint. "What, she left and stole the balls, that bad sportsmanship! Well we just have to go to the locker room and plan out her demise."

* * *

In the Command Centre Alpha stood by the five, different, coloured balls, holding a weird scanner over top of them, not really paying any attention to the amazed young Russo. He was absolutely amazed not just because of a robot, not because, and in his words, a cool crib, but because of the floating head in a test tube.

Zordon had told Max limited info about where he was and whenever Max brought about the rangers he had told him they are trying to save the world for you and everyone else. He had then teleported Max back in an isolated area, being the school. He then closed his eyes as if in a mediative position as he waited for the yellow ranger.

Sensing the aura of the yellow power, Zordon snapped his eyes open as a yellow light entered the Command Centre and died out leaving Alex in its place, her once terrifying, angered, dangerous self long gone and her heartache and tears of pain back.

"Alpha! How are the others?" Alex asked, jogging over to the android as she placed the last ball down with the others and took off her helmet, letting her hair fall into her face.

"Not good I'm afraid; I can't seem to figure out how to change them back to normal." Alpha replied sadly to the dark haired girl. "The energy waves and dark magic mixing in with it is hard to decipher."

All hope being shred away from her, her tears fell more freely as she stared at the motionless balls, knowing full well that Zordon and Alpha were watching her with sorrowful eyes. Even though she had Zordon and Alpha, she never felt this lonely before, something she despised for all her life with a passionate hatred. She hated feeling like this; she had always tried to fit in at school, making friends with unlikely people just so she would never feel this way again. And now the one thing she hated the most was what she had to do: go back out there, fighting by herself for the first time against an opponent far stronger than anyone else she had met, well other then Rita of course.

Shaking her head, she knew she had to go out and fight, with or without the others; it's what they would have wanted. They and the rest of the world were all counting on her. '_No pressure there._' She mused, just before her thoughts flooded back to Nick in the alley. '_I can do this._'

Placing her hands on the red football, a single tear fell from her face as she whispered. "I promise you , I will win and I will heal you all, somehow." And just like that, as the tear hit the ball, her coin reacted, flashing yellow for only a second, but that quickly got the young warrior princess' attention. A thought occurred as she watched it glow. Newfound hope and joy replenished the yellow ranger as she shot around to face Zordon.

"Zordon, what about the power coin?" Zordon quickly went in thought getting her hint. "It's like you said once, they're a form of light energy connected to the morphin grid, could it be possible to break the spell with that?"

Zordon gave this some deep thought, there was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't be able to do it, but what was getting to him was that her lack of control and experience. She might be drained of her strength if not go into a coma, either way she wouldn't have the necessary strength to fight Centiback. "Yes thanks to your coin you and you alone have the ability to heal your friends, but by doing so you and your coin can be drained of your energy and the cost could very well take your life."

"It's a risk we've got to take." He only needed a glance to see the determination, the fire that burned within her eyes, the look she gives when she makes up her mind about something. Zordon knew there was no stopping her now even if he refused to agree.

Not getting any form of disagreement from the giant floating head Alex turned around, closed her eyes and placed the red ball with the rest of them.

"Okay how do I do this?"

"First channel your power into your hands and let it build until it has nowhere else to go but out." Doing as Zordon said, Alex placed her hands out towards the balls, channelling the power from her coin into her hands. Feeling the warmth and comfort that came from generating her power but at the same time feeling a bit tired, she released the energy around the four rangers' balls, planning on doing the other two after the fight to conserve her strength.

Even though only a couple of minutes passed, it felt like hours to the yellow ranger, trying desperately to hold onto her power while concentrating it to the other rangers. She was relieved as a dark mist burst out of the balls and released four different coloured lights as the rangers went back to normal and stood around the control panel. Nick and Nico took off their helmets for some ventilation.

"Wow, what just happen?" Sonny asked, stumbling backwards for a second before catching herself, not realizing where she was until after.

"Guys you're ok." Alex started, first cheerful and full of energy, leaping for them only to quickly lose her strength as she suddenly felt drained, almost plummeting to the ground only to be caught by the pink ranger.

"Wow Alex are you ok?" Sonny asked worriedly, help supporting her friend up as Alex nodded her head to answer.

"I'll be fine in a minute, just need to adjust." Alex said just over a whisper as she leaned against Sonny, noticing the dry up blood stain, yet not a wound on her.

"Alex has used her power to bring you back to normal rangers, drawing on more of the morphin grid power then she is used to." Zordon explained, sensing the confusion among the group. Zordon than examined each ranger as they stared up at him wonder, his eyes not stopping until they settled on Nick, who stay back from the group leaning on the control panel.

"So you're saying if we used more of the grid powers then we usually do we'll end up drained?" Justin asked, getting a nod by the giant blue head. "Ok listen up everyone; no one is ever to do that again." Justin ordered stepping in front of everyone and pointed at them sternly. "That's an order."

"No Justin they should channel more power out of the coin." Alpha spoke up moving towards Justin in his usual pace.

"What?" Justin asked with a raised eyebrow before getting a stern look on him again and brought his hands out. "Alpha, Zordon said it drains us of our power so we should never do it so we have more power to fight with and so it'll be less threatening. Right Zordon?" Justin asked smugly, hands on his hip as he brought out his chest.

"I'll have to disagree with you Justin." Watching Justin snap around, confused at what he meant and even yelled out WHAT! Zordon continue. "It is true you are drained if you used too much of the coin, you may even die if you absorb too much of it. But the more you use the coin power the more your body and mind can handle, you just need to know your limitations. And it's good to start now for future battles when you need more power then you have right now."

"Okay, now that's settle, Zordon what's up with Rita's new monster, it's even stronger then the last one." Nico asked the question that went through all of the rangers' minds sometime today.

"Yes Nico, Centiback is different to the last monster and all those that came before it." Making sure all the rangers were listening Zordon continued. "The Centiback monster is an especially fiendish creation; he is one of Rita's elite warriors, coming from her books of monsters."

"Book of monster?" Justin questioned in unbelief. "She has a whole book of them?"

"Yes. Rangers you'll all be required for this battle." The rangers faces seemed to pale at the news, all eyes going onto Alex, who blink several times before smiling.

"Ooohh, are you all admiring me?" Sweat dropping at Alex reaction, the rangers chuckled a bit at Alex's humour, well the majority of them anyway, the only exception being Justin, all knowing full well that she knew why they were all staring at her.

"Stop kidding around Alex, you in no condition to fight." Justin barked.

"Justin I'll fight if I have to, besides Nick was worst then me." Alex retorted, all eyes going to the silent red ranger, having been standing a little away from the group up till now.

"Yeah, but I feel and look a lot better then you now." Nick commented turning his head upwards towards Zordon in question. "Why is that Zordon, I've used the coin power twice now?"

"You can thanks Alex for that, when bringing you back to normal, she also healed your wounds and restore a bit of your strength at the cost of her own, which is why she as drained as she is right now." Zordon inform them.

Nick opened his mouth, about to say something when he was quickly interrupted by the alarms and flashing lights.

"Ayiyiyiyi! The monster is back in the park and brought out the putties with him." Alpha panicked, his arms and head waving back and forth as he stared into the viewing globe.

"Alex, Nick stay back as long as you can and rangers, be careful and let the power protect you." The rangers nodded their heads as Nick stepped forward holding his helmet in one hand and his morpher with the other rangers following his lead before shouting.

"Back to action!"

* * *

All of New York was in a panic; putties roamed the streets coming from the park, the citizens running out of fear, screaming at the top of their lungs as they were abused by the putties. Bins, chairs, bikes, everything that could go flying or be knocked over did as while car and building windows were smashed, shards of glass falling everywhere.

It was pure havoc and chaos and Centiback just stood their in the centre of the park amusedly, waiting for the yellow ranger to return, his dark heart desiring the yellow ranger demise.

"This should get the brat's attention." Centiback said smugly as he stared at the mayhem. "No hero can just sit on the sidelines for too long hahaha!" On queue, a variety of different coloured laser shot the footballer down, sending him back a few meters. "What the? Who's there?"

"What? Already forgotten about us?"

"Well we haven't forgotten about you."

Centiback squinted his eyes, trying to see through the dust cloud that was created by the blast and covered his line of sight. he only saw five shaded and blurry figures in it. As the dust cloud vanished with the wind Centiback's eyes practically popped out of his eyes sockets as he found himself facing the five rangers.

"But how, you were all turned into balls? How could you break free of my spell?" Centiback asked, getting back to his feet, shaking in surprise.

"Haha obviously this guy hasn't done his homework." Nico mused taking a casual step forward towards the monster. "We're the power rangers."

"I know who you are, I was sent to destroy you!" Centiback shouted, getting back up with aid from the putties, all of them returning back to the pack to help in the fight.

"Well then you should know we'll never give up!" Justin shouted vehemently. "And you'll also know how this game is going to play out."

"Yeah with me on top haha!"

"Pees get low." An women whispered, ducking underneath a bush with a microphone in hand, placing a forcible hand on her partner with the video camera down to the ground. "Keep filming no matter what."

"Yeeeaah, he hasn't done his homework." Sonny teased, placing her arm on Nick's shoulder as she laughed at the now steaming monsters.

"Well then maybe we should do a recourse." Nick replied, the other rangers smirking behind their masks, eager to finish this fight.

"Oh yeah I'm in with that. I'm the black Morphin Ranger." Nico said cutting the air with his hand before going into a pose, leaving all the rangers and Centiback standing there in question. Shrugging at the black ranger, letting out a small laugh, Sonny started to twirl her body before getting to her pose.

"I'm the Pink Morphin Ranger!"

"Blue Morphin ranger!" Justin shouted, twisting his arms around each other before having them position like horns.

"Yellow Morphin Ranger!"

"Red Morphin Rangers!" Nick yelled. "And we're the Morphin Power Rangers!" They all screamed in union, a multiply coloured explosion appearing behind the five rangers as they all finished their posing, as if they needed the extra attention.

Nico and Justin's gazed diverted away from the monster and putties, observing the explosion, awed at the sight before them as questions quickly overflowed in Nico's head, which wasn't hard, it is Nico.

"That was cool! Did you see that boom, it was like..." Justin exclaimed in a child like wonder. His arms waving in the wind while Nico was wooing.

"How did that happen?" Nico asked, summing up the questions that was going through the ranger's head.

Not redirecting their sights, keeping their vision on the monster and putties the whole time, the others didn't really pay any real attention to the two.

"I don't know, but it make us looks cool and you're ruining it." Alex commented, not budging as she scowled the boys. The two shut up at that, once again looking professional while eyeballing the monster ahead of them.

"You may have won the first half but we always make a comeback." Nick shouted, filled with confidents.

"You maggot I've already won both rounds, we are now going into overtime. Putties attack!" Centiback yelled back raising his fist forward as the putties advanced.

"Ready guys?" Nick asked pulling out his blade blaster, the others following his example, setting up their weapons, all aiming for the charging putties, hearing them all say ready before saying one more thing before blasting the enemy. "Fire!"

The ranger let the beams fly, blasting the putties down. One by one the putties fell, each one bursting into grey energy as the lasers collided with them. Soon learning their attempts were futile, the putties started to circle around the rangers, hoping to gain the upper hand only for them to form a circle and blast away the army until there were none standing.

"Well that was easy." Nico summed up, shrugging as he set his eyes back on the monster. "Looks like time is up and we're on the winning side."

"Don't get cocky ranger, the game isn't over just yet." Centiback smirked as he dropped kick his football and laughed evilly as he watched the ball fly up and descending back down towards the group of rangers.

"Guys we should move." Justin panicked, backing away slowly as he watched the ball descend, the other rangers moving a step back as well.

"No guys, I have a better idea." Nick replied getting questionable looks from the others. Raising his arms, still holding his blaster, Nick aimed for the approaching object, the others getting the idea and follow suited. "Fire!" Nick commanded again, the combined blasts of the five rangers ploughing into the spiked football and destroying it within seconds, stunning the monster.

"Rita I think I can use some assistance down here!" Centiback screamed, snapping out of his disbelief.

Hearing her monster cry Rita threw down her staff to the Earth, where it crash landed and zapped the monster, everyone hearing her voice booming around them. "Make my monster grow!"

"Haha now this game got interesting." Centiback laughed as he grew giant size, staring down at New York city and its inhabitants.

"We need dino zord power now!" The rangers yelled to the sky, raising their hands as they summoned their mechanical beasts.

The red tyrannosaurus roared, dashing out of his cave, surrounded by mountains. He raced off towards his partner before teleporting.

The sabre-tooth tiger gave out a roar as it leapt out of the lake, sprinting to her partner in New York, to give her assistance.

The desert was no longer silent as the triceratops sprang to life, shaking the sand off before going towards his partner.

In the uninhabited valley the pterodactyl spread out her white and pink wings, thrilled to fly once again, and sped off to where she was needed.

The mastodon came to life, lifting itself from the snow, singing his favourite tone, not caring he was covered in snow as he teleported to his partner.

The rangers jumped into their zords as they teleported not too far away from them, each making their way to the cockpit.

The five rangers pressed a button and the zords all roared with excitement as they became one. The tyrannosaurus leapt off the ground, his legs and tail combining with his back and arms going inside his chest. The sabre-tooth tiger bounced off the ground, her tail shooting off as her legs went inside her body and connected to the tyrannosaurus, becoming the megazord's right arm, her tail becoming the Megazord's sword. The triceratops than leapt off, his legs going inside his body and became the left arm. The Mastodon's back opened up and the bottom of him twisted around to the back, once again twisting so it was now legs. The Tyrannosaurus attached to the mastodon, his head acting like a belt. The Pterodactyl screeched one last time as she connected to the back, her wings slightly tuck in. The tyrannosaurus head went down and became his chest revealing a red humanoid head. The pterodactyl head popped off the zord and became a black and white, with pink markings, helmet for the Megazord.

"Dino Megazord online!" The five rangers shouted, all of them sitting in the cockpit, all sitting in their usual spot, the Dino Megazord getting into a fighting position.

"Hahaha! That piece of junk won't defeat me." Centiback laughed surging forward at the rangers, his fist pulled back ready to strike, the Dino Megazord mirroring his action. The rangers threw their triceratops fist, colliding with Centiback's and forcing the two to step backwards.

Not giving in, the rangers advance, trying to strike down the football monster with their sword, hoping to slice him in two, startled when Centiback jumped over the blade.

Smirking at his chance, as the rangers left their back unguarded, Centiback rammed his fist into the rangers' back before they could twirl around. Still having a leg up on the unstable rangers Centiback drop kicked them to the ground, hearing a giant metallic bang as they crash landed.

"Man we're getting creamed." Justin said frustratedly as he struggled to stay in his seat, thanks for the zord being capsized at the moment.

"Well then, you know our saying, when it going to gets tough, the tough gets tougher." Sonny retorted, hitting buttons to help the Megazord get up.

"Hahaha! Overtime is almost up in my favour rangers, any last requests?" Centiback asked, loaming over the down zord.

"Yeah one comes to mind." Nick shouted, quickly steering the machine as the Megazord's head snapped up to glare at the monster. "Have a nice fall." The Megazord quickly kicked the monster in its shin, forcing it back a few metres and falling forward.

Quickly rolling away, the Megazord watched as the monster face planted into the ground. This gave the rangers time to get back to their feet and got the zord back into a fighting position, watching as the monster struggled to his feet.

"It's time to end this." Nick proclaimed. Joining in all the rangers yelled. "Power sabre!" Raising the sword above their heads, energy flowed through the sword to the very tip, a bright display of colours flashing out of the sword as it charged up. Charging in on the just up and stunned monster, the Megazord brought the rainbow coloured sword down, watching it as it sliced through the monster cutting him in half before exploding.

As the monster exploded, the Megazord turned away, standing up straight, acting as if nothing was happening and looking awesome while the rangers cheered in victory, hugging each other and throwing their fists into the air.

* * *

For once, after a long battle, the Luna Palace did not shake from Rita's outrage. In fact it was quite peaceful on the moon as the evil witch grinned down to the Earth.

"I don't get it she lost and she's smiling what's that about Baboo?" Squatt asked Baboo, turning his head up to the blue alien just in time to see Baboo ram his fist into his head. "Oww, what was that for?"

"Shhh you, I don't want the Queen to yell and scream her head off again, otherwise I'll get a headache and I just got over my last one." Baboo answered, the two blue aliens shutting up when they heard their mistress speak, looking through her telescope.

"I may have lost this battle rangers, but I've gain all the Intel that I need." Rita laughed, watching the youngest Russo boy jump onto Joe's back wrestling Joe to the floor. "And with it, I'll shall rule the world"

* * *

During their lunch break the next day Alex, Macy and the rest of the rangers, besides Nick went out to the tracks, Nico, Sonny, Justin and Macy all standing at the start of the tracks, watching Alex speed around the oval shaped field, causally looking at the stopwatch in the brunette's hands from time to time.

Sweat drops fell off of Alex's face and fell either onto her or onto the track, her legs starting to feel as if they were going to fail on her any moment, her body still weakened from yesterday when she used her coin power to heal the other rangers.

But despite how tired and out of breath she felt she continued to run as fast as she could, wanting to get a good time on this run. She didn't think about how sore her body felt, nor how it increased with every step, she was determine to finish what she started, not stopping until she realized she ran past her cheering friends.

Slowing down until she made a complete stop, Alex sat down to catch her breath, before laying down on the tracks with her eyes close. "So how was that?" She asked when she heard the cheering voices of her friends right next to her as their footsteps seemed to disappear, figuring they were standing around her.

"That was incredible Alex you broken the male school track record!" Macy screamed beside her, sitting down next to the tired girl and passing her her bottle of water, helping her sit up as she sculled the cold drink down.

"Really? Will that give me a passing grade?" Alex pretty much spat out, quickly swallowing her mouth full.

"If you join the team for the rest of the year." Justin commented smiling down at his sister as her brown orbs stared up at him, giving her a questionable look as she started to pout.

"Oh, I was hoping I passed it breaking the record."

"Well have a look on the bright side Alex you'll past and won't have to repeat." Sonny jumped in, her smile beaming down at the now smiling brunette.

"Yay I'm going to past!" Alex cheered pumping her fist into the air in victory.

"Yeah way to go Alex." Nico cheered. "Five second dance party." Nico enounced starting to dance on the spot with a giant smile on his face, while the others laughed at him while saying no, or stop that kiddingly.

Turning her head to the side, seeing something approaching from the corner of her eyes, Alex's eyes landed on the grinning Nick. Overjoyed that she wouldn't have to repeat, she forgot about her tired and sore body as she leapt off the ground and back onto her feet as she rushed over at Nick jumping on him once she reached him, hugging the brunette. "Hey Nick I'm going to past PE!" She screamed into his ears, a small chuckle coming from him in return.

"Really that's great Alex, I knew you would if you put your mind to it." Nick replied, placing her back down smiling back at the overjoyed girl, while watching the others come up to them.

"Yeah and a lot of the thanks goes to Macy..." Alex smiled, gesturing to Macy, her smile vanishing in an instant when she saw the dreamy, out of it look on the girl's face. "Macy are you ok?" She asked waving her hand in front of the brunette's face, trying to get her attention and bring her back to reality.

"Hhhhh-hi." She stated, taking a few steps towards Nick before accidentally stepping on his foot.

"Hi, ow!" He yelled, Macy quickly stepping off his foot in guilt.

"Sorry, sorry." She repeated herself, taking a few steps back, tripping over Nico's foot making him say ow in response before balancing herself and accidently wracking Justin in the face with the stopwatch.

"Ow!" The two cried in union as Macy stepped out of the circle.

"Sorry." Macy repeated to the three injured boys, her gaze turning towards the giggling Sonny and the laughing Alex who had walked up beside her and hugged the girl.

"Yup this is going to be a beautiful friendship." Alex said as Macy returns the hug, burying her head in Alex's dark hair, hiding her crimson red blush that spread across her face, hiding it from the others.

* * *

**And there we have it, the rangers are starting to act like a team and a few of them have even step up to a newer level. And with both Joe and Chad failing the test, Rita chosen Max to be her next green ranger. **

**Sorry I know I said I'll have it up earlier but I kept on rewriting it, and kept on changing the plot and trying to place all these different things into the story. For you see this is the final part of the five bright lights arc and meant to set up everything for the evil green ranger arc. Alex learning of all her healing abilities with her coin, Nico becoming more focus and becoming abetter fighter, Tawni ect.**

**Anyway since this is the first ending of the first arc, FINALLY! I like to thank all of you readers so far, I hope you liking my story and i appreciate the reviews. I'd like to thank my editor Typhoonboom08 for checking over my work and I'd like to say thanks again to Slothkeeper for the ideas with Tawni. **

**And the next episode will be call… Mean And Green**

**Until next time guys :)**** cya**


	8. Mean And Green PT1

**Hey people, I'm finally done this chapter after rewriting it several times, hope you like it. This chapter is the start of the Green Ranger Arc which has about 9 chaps including this one, hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

**Evil Green Ranger Arc**

**Episode 8: Mean And Green PT1**

The school bell rang signalling the end of Tribeca Prep. Wave after wave of students flooded the halls, all escaping his or her version of prison. There was no peace, no silence in the crowded halls as student cheered and laughed at the end of the day.

Even though everyone was cheering, laughing and yelling there was one boy who stood out from the rest. His name was Max Russo. Just like his siblings, Alex and Justin Russo, Max had something to share with the world, a gift, and the best way to describe his gift was Max.

While his brother was acknowledged for his high marks, his intellect and extra curricula's and his sister was known as the school's street smart, cunning, troublemaker, Max was known as the random, clueless, chaotic child of the Russo's.

Max walked through the halls having all these different kinds of instruments strap on to him and every step he took and every breath he let out would set off at least one of them. Max was having so much fun, he didn't even notice the glares he was given by his fellow students, nor did he notice all of them covering their ears and ramming each other to the exit, trying to escape the deafening sounds of Max's musical 'talents'.

Not even the teachers or principle were able to withstand the horrible, loud noise Max was making. Opening his cheerful brown eyes he stared at the empty halls, confused as to where everyone went as he scratched his head, knowing full well that the hall was filled with teachers and student just a moment ago.

"Hey where did everyone go? I know I sounded terrible, but it wasn't that bad." Max continued to scratch the top of his head, shrugging at the thought. Max was about to continue his rampage of music when purple and red swirling energy appeared in the hall, a roar of rushing wind blasting out of the raw energy and forcing Max backwards into a wall.

He tried to fight back the wind but every time he tried to lift even a finger or struggle against the wind it only grew stronger and more furious than before. Max soon couldn't even move his head and even though he was trapped against his will and something deep inside him was saying 'mayday, mayday evil alert run for your life', something else was saying...

"This is so cool! Well it would be if I didn't have a drum digging into my back." As the raw energy and the wind died down, Max came face to face with Rita Repulsa the greatest evil threat in the Milky Way galaxy.

Max tried to move again only to find out he was still trapped, unable to move an inch. Fear and nervousness started to overwhelm the young child as he continued to struggle against the invisible force.

"There's no point struggling Maxi boy, you're trap and you have no where to go." Rita taunted as she laughed in joy that her plan was working perfectly.

"But I got plenty places to go, I have to return all of this school equipment, I have a shift to work at the substation, I got to annoy my older sister, oh, and sabotage my brother's homework." Max replied staring at the repeatedly eye twisting sorceress.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Rita screamed. Calming down again Rita gave out her horrible, head aching, annoying laugh. "Well Max you should feel honoured, you're going to be my evil green ranger."

Without even a small bit of notice both Max and Rita disappeared, Rita by her swirling red and purple energy and Max by green orbs. Neither one leaving a trace of their presence behind, leaving no one of the wiser of what just occurred, not even Zordon.

ZZZ

Half an hour later Sonny and Nico sat in their usual booth on the side, chatting away about everyday life while Justin worked his daily shift. He still wasn't sure why he was working since it was meant to be his day off, but of course none of his sibling showed up for their shifts, so he was stuck with them.

"So where's Alex and Nick?" Sonny asked, turning to Justin as he came over placing a sandwich in front of her and gave Nico the milkshake he had ordered. "I've haven't seen them all day."

"They got off early today and went to the movies." Nico replied, taking a sip out of his drink and fiddling around with his phone, checking out his facebook page or checking for any new info on the new kingdom hearts game that was meant to be coming out some time this year, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Nick said they'll be back about five, five thirty."

"She skipped on her shift to go to a _MOVIE_!" Justin stated, his face fuming at how Alex managed to ditch yet another one of her shifts. Both Sonny and Nico started to snicker as they watched their friend's face turning a dark shade of red, resembling a tomato.

"I can't believe them" Sonny pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest and falling back into her seat, sliding down in her chair and emphasising her disappointment.

"I know right! The next time I see her I'm going to give her a strongly worded letter about her lack of responsibility." Justin said heatedly, raising a finger in the air emphasising his statement.

"She'll never read it." Nico interrupted, while tapping away on his phone.

"Then I'll give her a strongly worded text." Justin replied.

"She'll see it's from you and delete it." Nico responded, stretching his back before chuckling about the reply he had gotten back on facebook.

"Then I'll yell at her." Justin replied, his annoyance sky rocketing, which was evident in his voice.

"She'll put in ears plugs."

"Then what do you suggest I do!" Justin yelled, accidentally knocking over Nico's drink with a flick of his hand, spilling it all over him. Quickly reacting to the sudden wetness on his jeans and he extended his arm again and wacked Nico's arm that was holding his phone, away. The sudden impact forced Nico's arm flying, which made him lose his grip on his touch phone, making it go airborne and soar towards Sonny. Squealing out of fright Sonny sprang to the other side, just missing the projectile that crash landed into the seat where her head had been moments ago.

"How about you have a chill pill?" Nico commented, his left eye twitching as he stared at the spot his phone was last seen, trying desperately not to shout out every swear word known to man at his friend.

"I'm differently having a talk with Nick about encouraging her, that's for sure." Justin said casually, like nothing just went flying or the squeal that left his friend mouth. He didn't, or pretended not to even notice the several cracks on Nico's touch phone screen as Sonny handed it over to the black ranger with a toothy, nervous smile.

"That's not what I meant when I said I couldn't believe them Justin." Sonny replied, turning from the sobbing black ranger to her best friend's brother. "I meant I couldn't belief they didn't ask me to come along." Sonny pouted once more as the blue ranger shouted "WHAT!" while the black ranger mopped saying:

"My baby."

"Well even so, I'm going to have firm talk with the both of them once they return. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to change my pants." Justin replied, rushing along, hoping no one notice his soaking wet pants, knowing he'll die from embarrassment if anyone did. He'd failed to notice everyone in the substation had been staring at them curiously since the sudden outburst.

ZZZ

In the cave Dakota had been trapped within only a few days ago, swirling red and purple lights appeared at the end of the tunnel, heralding the arrival of Rita, with green orbs following after her, forming into the unconscious and floating Max Russo. Not seeming to care about the boy, her attention else where, she eyed the wall in front of her, seemingly scanning for something specific.

Placing her one free hand on the wall Rita smiled as she quickly found what she wanted. She stared down at the carving in the wall, a semi circle with a weird symbol in the middle of it and next to the craving was a dint in the wall, oddly enough the same size of the semi-circle carving. Snapping her fingers together, a blinding green and purple orb formed in the cave and formed into half what appeared to be a power coin that looked very similar to the carving. Placing the coin into the wall next to carving of its other half, it instantly reacted, along with Max, who now had a green outline around his body. The carving glowed a dark green while revealing the dragon embalm within the circle. Glowing bright, the light soon consumed the cave as a thunderous roar boomed out, increasing in volume as it resounded off the walls, ceiling and floor. The roar echo through out the cave and then, with the ghastly howl of the wind not far behind, blew away anyone that was near, except for Max.

While Rita screamed in shock, fear and pain, she was quickly, and forcibly, thrown out of the premises, landing a good distance away from the entrance whereas the comatose Max remained untouched, still floating in midair, unaffected by the intensity of the light, the bellowing roar or even the ferocious wind. For all he was concerned nothing had happened. The boy didn't even notice as the light died down it slowly wrapped itself around him, covering him like a blanket.

Crawling to her feet, cursing at the ground as she picked up her staff, Rita instantly stopped her ranting as her sixth sense picked up on something, which felt like sirens were going off in her head as she felt a burning hatred in the direction of the cave, sensing the new presences that dwelled within. Her dumbfounded look quickly turned into a wicked smirk, only one thought coming to mind as to why she would feel such a thing. "Well power brats, this will be the end of you, Whahahaha!"

ZZZ

Zordon smiled down at the android as Alpha chatted away, telling him all the things he had witnessed on his walk of the outside world just moments ago. Zordon thought it was always amusing to see the android acting so childish, lost in the wonder of the world as he explained every detail in his short walk to him.

As Alpha was explaining in great deeps how he helped a little boy find his mother, Zordon's senses went wild, a strange sensation coursing through his entire body, feeling an immense power outside the walls of the command centre. Narrowing down the source of the power, Zordon could feel a warm, calm, fuzzy feeling, the same feeling he gets whenever he's tracking down his children, but this one was different. It wasn't one of the rangers' light, this one was a new, yet it felt so familiar to him.

Finding the source of the power Zordon's eyes snapped wide open. Alpha immediately stopped his story at the sight as the colour drained away from Zordon's face, which was surprising that anyone could notice being that he's a bubbly head in a test tube. Alpha started to shake uncontrollably at the terrified look on Zordon's face, having spent over ten thousands years with the guy and never once seen him show any signs of fear.

"Ayiyiyiyi! Zordon what's happening?" Alpha cried, already pressing buttons on the console and checking for any signs of danger in the viewing globe. Meanwhile Zordon continued to stare into thin air, trying to figure out where he went wrong, how someone managed to release the power hiding dormant in that cave, who was the person channelling this power and more importantly how did Rita managed to slip past his defences.

"Alpha contact the rangers." Zordon ordered his eyes hardening as he turned his gaze at the panicking android.

"I'm on it Zordon." Alpha replied, pressing a few more buttons while gaining the courage to ask. "But Zordon why?"

"The arrival of the Green Ranger is soon at hand." Alpha stopped in his tracks, noting the seriousness of Zordon voice. This wasn't like last time, he could tell from how serious Zordon was, Rita truly had the six power coin in her hands now.

ZZZ

Having come back down, Justin quickly went back to work, note book and pen in hand as he made his way around the tables getting everyone's order before making his way up to Chad and co's table.

"Welcome to Waverly substation, may I take you order?" Justin asked, saying the usual Waverly Substation clerk lines, readying himself to write down any order given to him by the four.

"Yes, I'll have the areyouapowerranger sandwich." Chad replied, slurring his wording as he picked up his pace in the middle of his sentence.

"Ok then and you sir?" Justin asked turning to face Grady, crossing out what he had written and ignoring the question all together.

"Oh yes, I'd like the areyouahero salad." Grady asked eyeing suspicious at the rather annoyed blue ranger.

"What about you Zeke?" Justin asked, crossing out Grady's order as well.

"Right I'll have the areyouthebluerangerv smoothie."

"And you Harper?" Justin asked, frustrated now as he lowered the pen and notebook to his side and placed a hand on Zeke's chair, leaning on it while staring at the dreamy look in Harper eyes, expecting her to say something similar to the other three.

"Will you go out with me?" The four boys snapped their heads around as the redhead asked that, staring into the dreamy look she was given to the disturbed and annoyed Justin. Sighing, Justin pinched the end of his nose and waved them off, groaning in irritation as he moved to the next table.

Just as he left everyone in the substation's necks snapped their heads around as they heard the door swing open, all focusing on a certain blond that waltzed right into the sub shop, her hair blowing behind her in the wind, posing by the front door, wearing a very revealing black tank top with a golden T taking up most of the space on her top, showing off every curve of her teenage beauty, with faded, dark blue skinny jeans. This caught the attention of every guy in the store, all of which were either drooling or had their jaws touching the floor.

Her blue eyes scanning the crowd of people in the sub shop, she quickly caught sight of the drooling Chad Dylan Cooper, but she didn't stop her search until her eyes rested on a familiar brunette, smiling at the annoyed look on Sonny's face as she rolled her eyes at her friends and the other love struck boys. Making her way over to the blond she gave Sonny a snobby look before sitting down in Chad's lap, wrapping an arm around his neck as she smiled into his blue eyes.

"Hi Chady poo!" Tawni greeted as Chad blush feeling her rubbed up against him.

"Hey Tawni, what's up?" He replied as he watched the blond lean in closer to him, smiling lazily.

"This." She replied seductively as she eyed his lips before closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against his. Meanwhile Sonny stared at the two in disbelief; she could feel her face burning up as she glared daggers at Tawni.

"I can't believe her." Sonny said, her anger evident in her voice as she gestured with her hand towards the two still locking lips. "No one can even hold a breath that long!"

"Someone's jealous." Nico stated, fiddling around with his phone again, still sobbing about when it went flying before.

"I am _not_ jealous!" She yelled back at the black ranger, her anger and frustration pointing at him now.

"Sure sounds like it." Before Sonny could rant on about how she wasn't jealous and he was an idiot and fool of thinking that she was, their communicators went off, alerting the three of danger.

Nico, Justin, and Sonny gave a stern yet curious glance at one another from their spots before rushing off to the back of the Russo family substation, being the only place they could think of where they had a bit of privacy as they crowded around one another. Giving a quick scan of the area, making sure no one could see them or were overhearing the small group, Nico raised his left arm and hit a button on his communicator as Alpha's panicking voice broke through the speakers.

"Rangers you there? Please come in." Alpha said, obviously not noticing the activation of a communicator.

"We read you Alpha." Was Justin's response as he lowered towards Nico communicator so no one could hear him.

"Thank God, we have trouble." Alpha replied sighing, sounding a little calmer then before hand but still urgent.

"What do you mean trouble?" Sonny asked from her spot, clenching onto Nico's shoulder as she leaned in closer to hear the panicking robot.

"Come to the command centre and all will be explained."

"Alpha, neither Nick nor Alex are with us." Nico explained to the android.

"Ayiyiyiyi, I'll keep on trying, but you better hurry to the command Centre."

"We're on it." Nico replied turning his communicator off before standing up straight with Sonny and Justin doing the same. Checking one more time for good measure, the three pressed another button on the communicators and flew off in pink, blue and black lights, straight for the command centre, unnoticed by everyone except Tawni who growled as she felt the three presences leave.

ZZZ

In the cave, Rita smiled smugly at the young Russo child, watching as the green energy tightened its grip around him, merging with the child. "Good, the coin is accepting the boy. I better start changing him otherwise I'll have another power brat to deal with." Rita thought out loud raising her staff over her head. The gem glowed red once again before zapping the young, unconscious teenager making the green energy have a tint of red in it.

While watching Max writhe, screaming on top of his lungs at the agonizing pain, feeling the darker powers of Rita purring into him, Rita's smug face disappeared and was replace by shock as the boy screamed with everything he had, witnessing the green energy of the power coin burst out from him and disrupt her magic, along with pushing her back several metres, before the light, and his screams, die down leaving the witch speechless.

_'Unbelievable, he manage to draw on the coin's power and disrupted my power within an instant. Could he really be that strong?_' Rita thought to herself, her jaw still wide opened, staring at the glowing green child before regaining her smug face. '_No matter, it's already too late. I have already planted the demon seed within him, within a few minutes it will grow and consume him and then will sniff out any source of light deep in his heart.'_

"My Queen." A famine voice spoke up behind her, her smiling face turning into one of annoyance as she turned to the other end of the cave to see a figure hiding in the shadows. Thankfully for the woman in the shadows, Rita didn't need to face her, knowing only one person who wore a black leotard with golden armour protecting her chest down to her stomach and over her back with golden armour, knee length boots along with golden armour coming from half way up her forearm to the tip of her fingers on her left arm only.

"Scorpina, how many times do I have to tell you do not intruded on me while I'm basking in my moment of glory!" Rita yelled, giving the woman a death glare as she raised her staff towards the shadows. "You better have a good reason to interrupt me."

"Yes My Queen, I have news that the rangers are probably on their way here as we speak." The cold and cruel voice of the golden warrior replied, bearing the bad news to Rita.

"Zordon and the power brats have finally caught word of me huh?" Rita asked, uncaringly as she turned to the sleeping Max. "Very well, tell Goldar I want him to get his ugly Golden butt down here and bring along an army of Putties to stand guard outside this cave and attack whoever tries to interfere."

"Right away my Queen." Scorpina replied, bowing in respect before disappearing in a purple glow, leaving Rita to her thoughts.

ZZZ

As the three separate lights formed and took shape of what seemed to be three regular teenagers, the three were welcomed with a hyperactive Alpha, watching the robot move from left to right and right to left, pressing all these different buttons or turning all these different types of knobs while repeating saying "Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyi!"

"Zordon what's happening?" Justin asked, stepping closer to the giant floating head in the tube.

"And why is it making Alpha panic?" Sonny asked.

"The second half of the sixth power coin is being restored; It's now only a matter of time before the Green Ranger returns to this world." That was all that was needed for the three rangers to panic as their faces went white, knowing only one reason why the Green Ranger would return. Rita had chosen her Ranger.

"WHAT!" They all cried in union.

"Did you just say the second half of the coin has been restored?" Justin asked the floating head, unsure he heard him right.

"Yes Justin." Zordon replied, nodding his head as he did.

"What does that mean? The second half of the coin being restored?" Nico asked, his gaze turning from Justin and Sonny, to Zordon, to Alpha and back to Zordon.

"Long ago the sixth power coin was split in two for safety reasons."Alpha stated, getting the rangers' attention. "For many centuries half of it had been sealed away and protected in a cave, while the other half wound up in the hands of Rita Repulsa."

"She has tried to release the other half of the power coin once before only to learn it takes special procedure." Zordon explained, making sure the rangers understood everything so far.

"What special procedure?" Sonny asked in curiously, wanting to know more.

"The Coin sealed away can only be freed and joined with it's other half in the presence of a specific person who holds certain qualities and a natural connection to the morphin grid." Zordon finished explaining. "If the Green Ranger returns to this world I'm afraid that this may be the end of the world."

"The sixth coin is that powerful?" Sonny asked gobsmacked, staring up in disbelief at the floating head that was their mentor while beside her Justin had pretty much frozen in place in fear, uncertain how to cope with this new information on the green power coin.

"It's one of the most powerful coins in existence." Alpha replied, answering the pink ranger.

"Where is she?" Fear evident in his voice, fists shaking by his side, while sweat beaded down his face, Nico stared up at Zordon sternly, obviously not taking this lightly. Zordon couldn't help but smile a little seeing the seriousness in the black ranger's eyes, maybe there's more hope then he had thought.

"Can we stop it from happening?" Sonny asked, looking a little worse then Nico as she couldn't hold the same stern look he held on his face.

"She's in the cave you saved Dakota that one time, also known as the Dragon's Den. And yes, as long as the coin isn't fully restored you still have time rangers." Alpha replied, still working on contacting the two missing rangers.

"Then that's where we'll be." Nico replied, placing his hands behind his back, reaching for his morpher as he shoved his doubts to the far reaches of his mind, readying himself for the worst. Justin and Sonny did the same as they shook their heads, getting rid of any fear or worry on their faces. "It's MORPHIN TIME!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

ZZZ

As the three rangers appeared in the opened field, they stared up at the cave that they knew held the sixth coin and Rita within, staring up at it with unquestionable determination.

"That's where we got to go." Nico stated, taking a step forward. As he was going to take another step forward he quickly brought his foot back in its previous position as a grey energy in shape of a dust cloud formed into front of them before changing into an army of Putties that covered the entire field and a whole truck load up by the cave entrance.

"Well this wasn't as easy as expected." Was Nico's comment to the threat as the three rangers went into a battle stance.

"None the less, we got to break through them. The green ranger mustn't be revived." Justin ordered, taking a few steps before the other two rangers and moving towards the middle. "Take them down."

"Right!" Was the other two's responses before charging into battle, screaming out with the loudest battle cries they could muster, calling out their weapons as they drew closer.

Justin being the first to make it to the enemy frontline, swung his blue lance at the closest Putty near him, slashing three of them away from him with the tip of the blade at the end. The three Putties quickly fell and disappeared the same way they came in, in a dust of grey energy. Not stopping there, Justin started to spined the lance in clock rotation while sprinting over to the next one before lashing out and destroying another one, trying as best he could not to get hit.

Nico was doing a little better then the blue ranger, he swayed to the sides, span on his heels, leaped over attacks and finished up with a flip as he crashed downwards at the Putties below him, cutting it in half with ease. Springing up Nico placed all of his weight into his left leg as he leaned to his side and slash at the Putty that was closing up the gape between them. He then pushed of his left leg to his right and slash at the next Putty that dared to get close to him before leaping backwards, going a good six feet in the air and pulled out his blade blaster from his holster, blasting away at all the Putties below him, making sure not to hit Justin and Sonny.

Meanwhile Sonny was doing as good as the other two; she was no fighter, not a close range one anyway. Her style of fighting had always been long range and with the Putties being so close she barely had enough time to pull out an arrow. Dodging another fist to the head, Sonny ducked and rolled backwards a couple of metres before bringing her bow up and pulled on the string, an arrow forming as she pulled the string backwards. Releasing the string, the arrow whisked by, cutting through the air between it and its destination, running right through the closest putty's chest.

Before she could admire her shot she gave out a small squeak as she felt a foot collide with her back forcing her down onto all fours before add pressure pressed against her back once again and pushed her down until she was laying on the ground, groaning in pain as she felt foot after foot stomp on her back.

Struggling to get out, Sonny tried to get on all fours, she tried to shoved them off, she even tried to reach for her blade blaster and her morpher to teleport out, but whatever she did they either put more effort into their attacks or they grabbed her arms and legs, pulling them out from beneath her and away in four separate directions. She felt like she was in one of those old torturing device back in the Middle Ages.

Screaming on top of her lungs, she could only hope one of the boys could get to her before her arms and legs decided to dislocate. Lifting her up, Sonny groaned again, shouting at the top of her lungs as they started to kick her stomach and punching her sides and back, still tugging her arms and legs. She could honestly feel her limps being ripped away from her.

Luckily for her though as a Putty kick her side her blade blaster flew out of its holster and dropped straight for her hand. Catching a glance of the red weapon Sonny, opened her hand, trying to catch it, having the blaster fumble in her hands, before gripping onto it firmly.

"Yes!" She screamed excitedly as she twisted her wrist around and stabbed the clay warrior in the arm, forcing it to drop its hold on her before stumbling backwards, taking out its fellow comrades and giving her enough time to twist her body around and slash at the other Putty hold her other hand, cutting it off completely.

Giving a startled yelp as her upper body fell to the ground, she managed to catch herself by placing both her hands on the ground, then, while the Putties were startled by her counter attack, She twist her body around once more, managing to forcibly turned her feet slightly in the Putties hands, pushed off her right hand, changed the blade blaster into its gun mode and fired at the two putties, blowing them a part.

Too stubborn, as well as greatly aggravated, Sonny fired rapidly, not taking any prisoners as she screamed her lungs out, blasting away until she could no longer scream. By that point, the number of the Putties that were surrounding her had decreased dramatically.

Elsewhere, Nico charged forward, swiping at anything that got in his way to the cave. Every putty Nico went by didn't even make it to the ground before blowing up into grey dust clouds as he swung his axe at their chests or hips, barely slowing down as he passed them.

Passing his axe to his left hand, swinging it down at the closest putty, Nico grabbed his blade blaster from it holster, placed it in its gun form and started to blast the putties away, one by one, smiling as he blasted the approaching putty. This smile didn't last though. Nico's heart skipped a beat as he heard Justin cry and snapping his head around in an instant, his eyes bulge out of their sockets watching Justin fly a few meters before colliding with the ground, a yelp coming out of the blue warrior's mouth as his back collided with the rocky ground.

"Justin!" Nico yelled, mind racing, forgetting his predicament a second later as he lost the air within his lungs, a knee springing up and landing in his gut. Falling to his knees clenching his gut, Nico stared up at his attackers as the clay warriors circle around him, hope slowly slipping from his grip with each passing second as he thought. _'Nick , Alex where are you?_'

"Hi-yaaaa!" As if answering his unspoken question, the yellow and red morphin rangers leapt out of nowhere kicking, shoving and punching the putties away from the black ranger, calling out their weapons as they swiped at their foes, not giving them a second glance as they cut every Putty around as they spun around the black ranger.

"Nick? Alex? Is that you?" Nico asked, clenching his gut as he stared up at the two figures as they stopped spinning in front of him after getting rid of the putties surrounding them.

"No, we're wood scouts here to sell cookies! Of course it us! Who else would wear spandex?" Alex responded sarcastically as Nick helped his follow ranger up to his feet.

"I don't know, pro wrestlers?"

"Oh please, like they'd show up at a fight that wasn't choreographed." Alex joked, turning her gaze over the battle field to see the putties closing in on Sonny, getting to the point that the pink ranger couldn't handle it. "Sonny! Don't worry I'm coming!" With that she was off, not bothering to wait for the other two as she cut her way through the putties.

"Nick, Justin's been hit." Nico grumbled in between breaths pointing towards the injured blue being lifted by the Putties and being thrown to the ground again, getting kicked or punched in the back from the every Putty that he landed by. "You got to help him."

"I'm on it, be careful while I'm gone." Nick replied before charging off, sword at his side and behind him as he yelled a battle cry.

"I'll be fine." Was Nico's response as he stormed through the crowd of putties, grabbing his weapon as he went, slamming it into the approaching putties.

Racing down the track towards the putties, Alex had to be quick on her feet, leaping off the ground whipping out her right leg, kicking the Putty arm away before lashing out with her left one, aiming for its chest and forcing the clay figure backwards onto the ground before exploding. It didn't take her long to stabilize herself as her toes touched the ground, spinning around like a ballerina and thrusting out her daggers, redirecting a putty's fist and using her other arm to slash through its neck. Seeing a putty rushing towards her, Alex swayed to the side and smiled behind the mask of the yellow ranger as she watched the putty collide with one of its comrades and tumble to the ground before she continued heading towards her friend.

Sonny brought her arrow back before releasing it towards a putty, which obviously wasn't expecting the arrow, and watched it explode before jumping back once she caught sight of putty's foot that was aiming for her gut through the corner of her eye. Taking a few steps back, she readied another arrow and let it fly before dodging another fist, not having the time to see it collide with its head.

As Sonny continued to dodge the ongoing attacks she failed to notice one of the Putties behind her stuck out its leg, tripping her as she leapt backwards and yelped in surprise as she fell, accidently throwing her bow away. Managing to fall to her butt Sonny didn't have time to do much as a few Putties dived down at her in an instant, not giving her time to retrieve her bow or grab her blade blaster. Screaming in fear, Sonny relied on her instincts and crossed her arms in front of her face readying herself for the impact.

Not feeling any impact Sonny cautiously removed her arms and stared in shock at the Yellow Ranger standing in front of her, daggers in hand, watching the destruction of the putties that she had just sliced up into nothingness.

"Alex!" Sonny exclaimed excitedly, reaching for her blade blaster and placing it in gun mode before turning around so she and Alex were back to back, blasting away any Putties that were near.

"Thought you needed a hand." Alex replied, slashing at the two Putties that dared intruded her personal space.

"You can say that again." Sonny smiled, still blasting anything that was grey and moving.

Meanwhile, Nick made his way over to the fallen blue ranger, striking down anything that got in his way. Charging energy into his blade Nick swung the sword into a horizontal slash and cut the Putties surrounding Justin in half. Finally reaching the blue ranger Nick fell to his knees and placed a hand on Justin shoulder, giving him a slight nudge.

"Come on Justin, time to get up." He told Justin, slashing at the incoming Putty with his right hand, still using his left to shake Justin.

"But mummy I don't want to go to school today, I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you." Justin moaned childishly, turning his head to the red ranger, not noticing the Putties regrouping from Nick's last attack.

"I'm going to pretend that was the concussion talking and forget all about it." Nick chuckled, before placing his focus on the Putties that were charging at them from all angles. "Because we really need to move." _'On second thought._' Getting up, Nick gathered as much energy as he could, channelling it into his blade before looking down at the now sitting up Blue Ranger and said. "Stay down."

Before Justin could argue Nick span on his heel, twirling around as fast as he could as he released a red energy ring and watched it spread out as it blew away the incoming attack, destroying the first and second line of Putties while sending the others falling to the ground as they started to tumble over one another. Coming to a stop, Nick thrust his sword into the ground, as he lean on it for support, his breathing ragged, as he felt the sweat bead down his face underneath his helmet.

"That was amazing!"Justin cheered as he jumped up, only to regret it as he landed in his feet and felt the pain in his back, arms and legs intensify. Just as he was about to say something else, Justin turned his head to the right and his cheerful personality mood into one of concern as he stared down at the tired Nick. "Nick, are you okay?"

"That took out a lot of me then expected." Nick groaned as he got up, his grip tightening on the sword as he pulled it out of the ground, staring onward to the cave.

"Nick!" The rangers called racing over to their leader, batting away all of the putties that got in their way. The five of them gathered back to back as the Putties regathered.

"This is useless" Sonny yelled, getting the other rangers' attention as they looked back for a split second in worry before placing their attention back onto the Putties in front of them. "No matter how many we take out two more just take their place."

"Guys all we have to do is charge right through to the cave." Justin told the group, recalling his weapon to his hands in a blue light.

"Yeah like that worked out well the first time." Alex responded, slashing another Putty down, before kicking another one back.

"Well, we've got to figure something out or it'll be to late." Nico replied glaring at the Putties as he rammed his axe into one's shoulder and cut it down to size. Even though he was cutting down any Putty that came near, Nick's attention stayed on the cave, eyeing it thoughtfully as ideas roamed through his head. He clenched his teeth together, there was little time and here they were being held up by an endless amount of Putties. Sighing in defeat he turned his gaze over to the black ranger if. They had any chance of stopping the birth of the Green Ranger they had to go all out.

"Nico it's time for plan b." The rangers quickly batted away or destroyed whatever amount of Putties they had to deal with before snapping their heads to the red ranger, three of them confused while the Black Ranger just stared at him.

"Are you sure? I won't be to much help to you if we miss the deadline." Nico commented, noticing his fellow rangers jerking at his choice of words. "Sorry bad choice of words."

"At this rate we won't get there in time to stop it." Nick explained, doing a vertical slash at a Putty. "You're our only hope. Think you can do it?"

"Do I think? Do you even know me?" Nico asked cockily as he turned around to face the cave, getting a few giggles and smirks from his comrades. "Just watch me." Moving his hand to his morpher the Black Ranger disappeared in a black light and flew straight through the lines, slashing every Putty he crossed paths with, giving the other four stunned rangers a path to the cave with ease. Once and awhile they had to lash out with their weapons, but it was a lot easier then what they would have had to do if Nico hadn't rammed through the Putties' lines of defence.

Sonny, Justin and Alex were truly amazed at the Black Ranger as the black blur managed to destroy every Putty he met with one simple assault, not stopping even when he reached the entrance of the cave, destroying every Putty that stood guard before pulling out of the black energy and welcoming the other rangers as they arrived.

"Now that's how I do it." Nico replied pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Great work." Nick replied before turning his attention to the others. "Sonny, Justin, Nico, hold off the incoming Putties. Alex we're going in." With a nod of their heads the two groups broke off, Justin, Sonny and Nico pulled out their blade blaster and firing down at the Putties while Alex and Nick stepped closer to the cave.

Just as they were about to enter the two stopped midway, hearing the evil laughter of Goldar above them. Thinking quick, Nick and Alex leapt back, bringing up their weapons in defence, as Goldar fell from the sky and crushed his sword where they once were, causing a temporarily dust cloud, blocking their vision.

The two rangers stared at the dust cloud, watching for any movement or change in the dust, neither one lowering their guard for a second. Taking a hesitant step forward, Nick quickly brought it back and threw his sword in front of him, clashing blades with the golden warrior, forgetting the strain his body had already endured.

Feeling the collision of the blow made every one of his muscles ache and he started to lose his footing as the two warrior squared off. "Nick!" He heard Alex scream out as he fell to one knee.

"What's wrong Red Ranger? Don't tell me you're out already, the fun has just started." Goldar chuckled, pressing more strength into his sword, overpowering the Red Ranger by far.

Grunting at the pressure, Nick held his ground, glaring at the smirking gold plated monkey. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to bear this. '_Struck down by a golden baboon, I'll never live this down._' Closing his eyes as he lost whatever strength he had left to hold him off, his sword falling to the ground and clanging away, Nick went onto all fours, trying to push himself back up with little success.

"Goodbye Red Ranger." Goldar cheered, raising his sword over his head before bringing it down, with the full intention of finishing off his life. The blade plummeting towards Nick, surely to be a death blow, Alex leapt into battle, no longer able to stand on the side lines. Arms stretched and Daggers out, Alex dived in, moving her arm in an angle that just didn't block Goldar's sword but redirected it to the side, ploughed into the ground beside Nick, burying it half way down into the earth.

Yelping in surprise, Goldar pulled the sword out of the ground, planning to counterattack, but to no avail. Alex had already drawn in close, having already being at striking distance before he even could tug at his sword. With one hell of a battle cry Alex brought her dagger down, going for a diagonal slash that went from Goldar's left shoulder to his right hip forcing him back, a smirk forming on her lips as the golden monkey wailed, taking several steps backward and losing his grip on his sword, leaving it behind in the ground.

"Don't tell me you forgot me." Alex taunted, readjusting her grip on her weapons as Goldar regained his footing from the blow, growling at the yellow ranger. "Cause I'll be awfully hurt if you did."

"You'll be hurt in a moment Yellow Ranger!" Goldar growled, however, before he even had a chance to get payback, a black blur streaked by several times, slashing away at the gold warrior and forcing him back again as it formed a little way away from the yellow ranger.

"Nico?" Alex asked, shocked that Nico interfered, even more so when she heard him gasping for air. "Nico are you oka..."

"Thought you needed the help." Nico cut her off, knowing it wasn't the time to talk about how exhausted he felt at the moment.

"Hey! I had this all under control." Alex scolded.

"Alex me and Nick can handle Goldar for a while, that should give you enough time to stop the Green Ranger." Nico replied, tightening his grip on the power axe.

"Hey, why didn't you do it while teleporting around and interfering in my fight?" Alex asked, annoyed at the black ranger.

"Think, Rita is in the cave and you're the only one not worn out yet." Nico replied, glaring as he watch Goldar get back up.

"Okay I'll think, Rita in the cave and your terrified of her." Alex replied giving him a look behind her helmet.

"That's beside the point, I mean... I'm not afraid." Nico commented, looking away from the Yellow Ranger.

"Uh-huh." Alex replied rolling her eyes at the black ranger. Just as she was about to respond she turned around at the mention of her name, seeing Nick steadily get up, picking up his sword.

"He's right. We'll hold Goldar off as long as we can, now go." Nick panted, grabbing Goldar's sword as well and stood in front of the yellow ranger. Alex stood there gazing at the two tired rangers before clenching her eyes shut and with a turn of her head ran straight for the cave.

"Fine, but you better leave some of Goldar for when I come back." Nick and Nico smirked at Alex's response, chuckling a bit in a amusement.

"Hahaha, what we have to put up with." Nico laughed out loud.

"Yeah but would you have it any other way?" Nick asked amusedly, giving Nico a glance before turning his attention back to the enraged Goldar, not really caring that he was yelling something about his sword.

"Hmm... No." Nico responded.

"Good. Now then let's get this party started." With a simple nod, the two rangers charged down towards the golden buffoon with Nico swaying to his right and Nick ducking under, dodging the deadly dual red beams coming out of Goldar eyes.

ZZZ

Treading deep into the cave, Alex shivered at the familiar dreadful presence of none other then Rita Repulsa. Tightening her grip on her daggers as she went along, she stopped several times, turning back every time she heard an explosion, a scream or a yell, wanting more than anything run back to help her friends. But she knew she had a job to do and her friends were relying on her to get it done. Who was the idiot who put that much faith in her?

Taking a step around the bend, Alex gasped as she leapt back and dropped into a stance, moving slowly back the way she came as a cackling Rita walked towards her, staff in hand.

"Hello Yellow Ranger." Rita greeted. "I was hoping to meet with you again."

"Why? So I can throw more insults?" Alex asked, amused as she got a rise from the old hag. "Cause I got a good one."

"No! So I can destroy you personally." Rita smirked, channelling her magic through her staff.

"Sorry, but I have to ruin your plan... Oh, who am I fooling, I'm not sorry about ruining your plans again you horn headed, old hag wannabe. And I say wannabe because you make them look good." With a growl from Rita, Alex took that as her cue and charged forward, moving as fast as she could towards the dark witch.

"Why you power brat!" Rita growled, a red outline forming around her body as she channel more magic into her staff. "Unlike your friends you're going to be history before ever witnessing the power of the Green Ranger." Thrusting her staff forward, a beam of energy shot out from the gem and headed in a straight collision course with Alex, hitting her straight in the gut, lifting her off the ground and blowing her away and out of the cave.

Laughing as loud as she could, all her attention on the screaming yellow ranger, Rita barely took any notice of the green light that was starting to engulf the cave once again. Turning her eyes to the boy, seeing how calm he was laying in midair and by what her senses told her, she knew that the rangers were too late. Max had not only joined her forces by her spell, but the Green Ranger had awakened.

With a smile on her face Rita disappeared, returning back to her Palace on the moon, just before the green light touched her, leaving Max alone for his rebirth. "This is the end of you power brats."

zzz

Meanwhile the rangers' attention were brought to the entrance of the cave as Alex's scream reached their ears. Alex wasn't sure how much longer she could last before she demorphed. She only hoped Rita would give up on her attack soon before she is dead.

The rangers were stunned as they watch Alex fly out the cave by the red energy beam, soaring high in the air before plummeting to the ground as the blast died out.

"ALEX!" The four rangers cried simultaneously as she fell to the earth, crash landing a few metres outside the cave entrance, unconscious as a bright flash of yellow light engulfed the girl as Alex's powers faded away, leaving her vulnerable in her time of need.

"Alex!" Nico yelled, rushing over to her and kneeling down, staring at the brunette in concern, unsure how to help her.

"It looks like she ran into Rita; guess she wants me to finish the job." Goldar smirked, raising his hands in front of his face before throwing them down to his side and releasing two blasts of red energy at the Black and injured, Yellow Rangers.

Seeing the blast coming from the corner of his eyes, he snapped around and outstretched his arms, shielding the girl from the blast. Alex stirred in her sleep as the explosive collision met her ears before waking up, her tired, drain eyes, slowly opening to the sight of the Black Ranger towering over her, smoking, before collapsing to his knees and then to his hands.

"Nico!" Alex screamed, trying to force herself up, but only managing to raise herself a few centre metres off the ground before collapsing back onto the ground.

"Hahaha at this rate we won't even need the green ranger." Goldar laughed, closing his eyes and turning his head upwards, not noticing the pink and blue blasts that collided with his shoulder until being thrown to the ground by the force of the attack.

"Don't forget about us." Justin yelled as he and Sonny ran in-between him and their two down rangers.

"Why you power brats- ARGH!" Goldar screamed again falling to his right knee, purple blood pouring out of his leg after just getting up, as a red blur passed by him. Bringing his head up again he set his glare on the red ranger, holding up his own gold sword, with hatred as he reunited with his fellow rangers.

"Good luck fighting us now Goldar." Nick commented, pointing down at Goldar's injury. Growling furiously at the red ranger, Goldar tried to stand back up only to fall back down. The Red Ranger's blow didn't just make him unable to walk or stand, but had stabbed his leg pretty deep _and_ he did it with his own blade! "Give it up Goldar, you lost this fight."

Goldar growled at the rangers, his fist tightening to the point his awfully large nails pierce his skin, purple blood trailing down his fingers and dripping onto the ground. It wasn't over just yet, not for him.

Trying to come up with an idea he and the five rangers lost their trains of thought as an ear piecing thunderous roar, its volume only increasing thanks to the cave, went off beside them. The force was so powerful it almost blew them away.

The still standing warriors lost their footing as tremors shook the ground beneath them, quickly making their way to New York City. People screamed in panic as the shaking made the world look as if it was coming to an end as things like plants, merchandise and vehicles toppled over.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Sonny screamed, trying to see what was happening. However, she was too preoccupied keeping her balance to find out.

"It must be the Green Ranger!" Nick yelled back, placing both swords in the ground, tightening his grip on his sword with one hand while holding Alex in the other, ensuring that she didn't get blown away with the wind as Nico took hold of Goldar's. "We're too late."

ZZZ

In the cave at the end of the tunnel where the green light and the destructive power was generating from, the green energy slowly faded away leaving the young Russo child floating in midair by himself with only a green outline and a completed, gold coin with a symbol resembling a dragon footprint floating into his hands the only evidence that the power was there.

As the tremors came to an end, Max stirred from his rest and tightened his grip on the coin as his brown eyes shot open. The look of shock on his face quickly vanished and was replaced by a smug one as his eyes flashed green multiple times until his brown eyes were completely gone leaving them with an eerie green glow.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it seems uninteresting a bi, this and the next is mainly just to tell you how strong Max really is and how big of a threat he is. I'm working on the last scene of the next part so once I'm finish with it I'll give it to Typhoonboom08 to beta it and it should be out sometime in Feb. Until then cya. **


	9. Mean And Green PT2

**Sorry for the wait people my editor was busy for the past few weeks. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Episode 9: Mean And Green PT2**

As the hurricane like wind calmed to a gentle breeze, the loud roar that was once making the rangers go deaf disappeared, along with the ground stabilizing itself, the Rangers slowly stood back up, Alex and Nico getting help by Nick and Sonny, and stared at the entrance of the cave.

"Hahaha it's all over now powers rangers." Goldar laughed getting their attention. Goldar turned his smirk away from the cave to the rangers as majority of them braced themselves for battle whilst Nick gestured Alex to the back of the rangers for protection, all of them noticing the struggle it was for her. Every time she took a step, it look like she was about to collapse. "Goodbye power rangers we will not meet again."

Before the rangers had a chance to stop him from escaping, Goldar glowed gold and leapt from the ground, flying up towards the sky as a gold ball, returning back to the palace, his sword disappearing from the ground along with him.

"Great now what?" Justin asked, stomping his foot in the ground in frustration. The other rangers stared at one another before turning their gaze to Nick, seeing he was focusing all his attention at the cave. The rangers knew what that meant; it meant Nick was thinking of a battle strategy.

Nick turned his gaze away from the cave and placed it on the rangers, staring at them through his mask. He knew they were all waiting for his order to go in and take out the Green Ranger before he became a threat, but if he's as strong as Zordon, Alpha and Goldar claimed him or her to be then they would surely lose. What really got the Red Ranger wondering was if it's okay to retreat to the command centre and fight another day, a day they actually had a chance, or should they stay and fight now and hope the Green Ranger wasn't as strong as everyone said he or she is. He had to choose now before it's too late and whatever he did choose he had to stick with it. No, there was no choice.

"We're retreating." Nick proclaimed, shocking the rangers. Nick was never known to run from a fight, nor was he known to run off when the world was in danger, so this was pretty new to the rangers.

"What, we have to stay!" Justin cried as he made his way to the Red Ranger. "We can't let him escape and cause trouble in the city."

"Justin none of us are in any condition to fight." Nick retorted. "We can't defeat him like this."

"But there's five of us and only one of him." To say Nick was frustrated and annoyed with Justin was an understatement. All he wanted to do was bat the boy over the head and drag him to the Command Centre. But he managed to reframe himself with little help from the green clad warrior that emerged out of the cave.

"Just great." Nick sighed as the Green Ranger walked into the light so the others could see him. The other rangers stared at him, taking notice of the golden shield with a diamond shape design and the gold bands on each arm and on the ends of his gloves and boots, which bore sharp triangles instead of diamonds, but other than that he was just wearing a green version of their uniforms with a more impressive looking, dragon shaped helmet.

"That's the Green Ranger?" Sonny asked, looking dumbstruck, her body tensing at the sight of the Green Ranger.

"And he's wearing tights too." Whatever dumbfounded, terrified or shock facial expression the rangers had instantly disappeared as they turned their heads around and gave Alex their undivided attention, giving her looks saying 'are you kidding me' behind their helmets.

"Oh really what did you expect, a bathing suit?" Justin asked, irritated at his younger sibling's lack of seriousness.

"Well... He's meant to be all that and he's not." Alex commented, not at all intimated by the green warrior. "Come on he's wearing spandex and shoulder pads, when were either one of those in fashion?"

The Green Ranger stared at the other five rangers with little interest as they bickered. Reaching down to his holster and grabbing what appeared to be a black and green dagger emblazoned with the dragon symbol on the hilt, he pulled it out and brought it up to shoulder length, showing off the black and gold flute mix in with the dagger, clearly seen through the transparent metal blade encasing it.

Green energy started to form around the dagger, it's transparent blade turning into a dark shade of green as the young warrior prepare to attack. He raised his dagger over his head, a bit shocked that only the Red Ranger was paying any attention to him. "There are rules when fighting."

"MOVE!" Nick yelled as the Green Ranger swung his arm to the side, releasing a blast of green energy towards the distracted rangers. Moving quickly, Nick pushed Nico and Sonny out of the way while continuing his sprint towards Alex. Once in arms reach he wrapped his arms around her as the green energy blast rammed into his back throwing him forward, along with Alex. The two screamed, Nick because of the sudden impact and agonizing pain while Alex screamed about being airborne.

Groaning at the pain, Nick opened one of his eyes, seeing he and Alex were mere moments away from hitting the rocky ground below them. Thinking fast Nick twist their bodies around so Alex was on top of him as they landed on the jagged landscape. Grunting in displeasure as his back landed on a rather pointed rock that was sticking out of the ground, Nick yelled out in pain, flashing red, reverting back to normal as Alex landed on his chest, putting more pressure on his back.

"NICK! ALEX!" Nico yelled, turning back to his friends, panicking about their well being. Being distracted, Nico had just barely enough time to dodge another blast from the Green Ranger's dagger, swaying to the side then spinning on his heel to face the green clad warrior, watching him walk towards him as if he was just taking a walk in the park rather than a battle field.

"Rule number one, when fighting, never let your guard down." Nico shivered a bit at the cold, emotionless voice of the Green Ranger. Nico glared at the green warrior, readying his axe, about to spring into action, which he would have if he wasn't startled by the battle cry of the Blue Ranger charging towards the antihero.

Justin swung his lance down as hard and fast as he could manage, smiling smugly at the Green Ranger, thinking he had frozen in fear since he hadn't even made a single move, not even lifting a finger. Yawning, Max raised his freed hand, simply catching the lance and stopping Justin's attack with ease while holding the Blue Ranger in place as Justin pushed down on his weapon, his face going red underneath the helmet from the effort.

Nico stood there simply amazed at how the Green Ranger was able to out muscle Justin with a single hand, not moving an inch even with the Blue Ranger placing all of his strength and weight into his attack. What was even more shocking was that the Green Ranger not only kicked Justin a good few metres away, shifting his lance as the Blue Ranger let go, but also how little effort he put into his attack.

"Second rule, never drop your weapon."Max said as he walked up to Justin. Bring the Blue Ranger's lance over his shoulder, Max swung the weapon down, not bothering to hold back as he used the blades at the end of Justin's lance to slash at the blue Ranger chest. In one swift, painful moment, Justin cried out in pain before demorphing and falling into a deep sleep.

Hearing the rushing of footsteps, Max twirled around on the balls of his feet and brought up his left hand, that still held the power lance, and easily stopped the black axe in its spot. Coming to see the axe wielder, Max narrowed his glowing green eyes at his opponent. Any kindness that Max had left disappeared, being replaced by pure rage, something he was sure the black ranger felt as Nico took a hesitant step backwards.

Pushing the axe a side with the lance, Max sprang forward, sailing towards the black ranger to engage him in combat, no longer playing around. Max lashed out with his right arm as he passed the black ranger side, stopping a few feet away and posing as the Black Ranger slowly descended to the ground. Before that though, before the Black Ranger even made half way down, a green glow came to life, forming a line from his hip to his shoulder blade where the dagger had struck, blasting him backwards before falling into the jagged terrain before demorphing like the others.

Without warning, not giving him time to regain his breath, not that he needed it, a pink energy bow flew straight at him, hitting him square in the back, right into his golden shield, forcing him to stumble forward from the impact. If he wasn't mad before he was now. He was really getting annoyed with the cheap shots aimed for his back and he would be damned if he was just going to stand there and take it. He would get payback on whoever angered him.

Snapping around, the Green Ranger made tracks as he stormed over to the Pink Ranger, dagger and lance in hand in hand ready to strike down the pink hero. A primal battle cry made the Pink Ranger cover her ears, not able to take the Green Ranger's roar.

Fear overwhelming her, Sonny stood up, raised her bow and fired arrow after arrow after arrow at the Green Ranger, watching them soar through the wind and fly above the ground in a straight line, closing the gap in-between her and the ticked off Green Ranger. Her once smiling face turned into one of dread as she watch in disbelief as the green warrior either dodged or batted away the arrows with the power lance.

Seeing the Pink Ranger prepare another one, Max acted quick on his feet and threw the power lance like a javelin with all the strength he good muster, his attention focusing purely on Sonny, watching her every move, as if he'd all ready predicted her next move and waiting for an opening.

Seeing the blue lance Sonny changed her mark, pulling the string back and releasing the pink arrow, letting it collide with the Blue Ranger's weapon of choice and watched Justin's weapon being reflected by her pink arrow that disappeared once its job was taken care of, before flashing blue, returning to where ever it had came from. This however was a mistake, a mistake she'd pay the price for.

As Sonny looked back to the Green Ranger she gasped and leapt backwards, pulling on the string and preparing another arrow, only to have her weapon forcibly thrown out of her hands as the green, black and gold dagger flute sliced against her hand, letting it drop and disappear out of sight in a pink flash of light, leaving its master to defend for herself.

"Rule three, actually learn how to fight." Max stated right in front of the Pink Ranger before blasting her away with his dagger, smirking again as she demorphed.

Alex slowly got off of Nick's chest, shaking her head clear, having seen stars that she knew shouldn't be there and stared down at the brunette below her. "NICK!" She cried, somehow not gaining the attention of the Green Ranger. Checking he still had a pulse and any major injuries, Alex took her attention away from the troubled look on Nick's face and quickly scanned the area, fear coursing through her as she stared at the scene before her. Nico, Justin and Sonny down for the count and the still standing, perfectly fine Green Ranger, who at that moment was hovering over the unconscious body of one of her best friends.

With great effort and stumbling, Alex stood back up, her feeling of fear fading away, being replaced by pure anger, her determination and anger the only thing filling her to continue standing. Reaching for her morpher, Alex thrust it forward and in a blinding display of yellow light that finally got the attention of the Green Ranger, screamed at the top of her lungs. "SABRE-TOOTH TIGER!"

Max stared with bored eyes as he watched the struggling girl. Just from the way that she stood he knew there was no battle, that she was lucky to be standing, but none the less Alex managed to draw on her strength and resummon her weapons. "I don't care who you are, no one can pick on my friends but me!"

With a simple shake of the head and long winded sigh, Max raised his dagger up to his shoulder again, this time green lightning dancing around his blade as he stated. "There's one more rule." Alex watched with curious eyes at the attack that was building up along the tip of the Green Ranger blade. "And that is KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP!" He yelled releasing the built up electricity, pointing his dagger in the direction of Alex.

The green lightning race away from the Green Ranger's dagger, closing the gap between the two warriors and hitting Alex square in the chest with great force, sending her flying back while at the same time shocking her very being. As Alex landed, she continue to roll on the jagged terrain before coming to a halt on her stomach before flashing a bright yellow right reverting back to normal.

Alex tried to push herself up again, clenching her teeth together as she placed all of her remaining strength into her hands. Her attempts failed after one more push before collapsing to the ground.

Max walked over to the downed Yellow Ranger, still holding his dagger in his hand. Stopping a foot away, Max placed his foot underneath Alex' shoulder before lifting her up slightly, raising her high enough so she'd fall onto her back, wanting to see the look on her face when he stole her life away. Kneeling down, Max raised his finger and remove the strains of hair that was covering her face while his other hand readied for the kill the second he saw the fear in her eyes. Removing the last strand away Max moved his other hand down for the kill, aiming for her throat, but strangely enough for Alex, as the Green Ranger stared into her brown orbs his hand suddenly froze only mere inches away from her throat.

_WHAT!'_ Max's hands started to shake furiously as his face paled behind the mask at the sight of his sister, his green eyes reverting back to their usual brown. He snapped his head around to stare at the other injured rangers, not having paid enough attention to their faces when they demorphed.

Seeing the faces of Nick, Nico, Sonny and Justin, he turned back to Alex as tears started to build up in his eyes. He hadn't a clue that his siblings and friends were the power rangers, but it did make a lot of sense, like how they just dropped off the face of the Earth whenever there was a monster attack.

Before he could say anything, Max' eyes started to flash green, reverting back to normal before going back to green. This went on for a while. With one last screamed Max disappeared in a green light leaving a confused Alex behind.

"Well... that was weird." Alex said, turning her gaze upwards to the cloudless blue sky.

ZZZ

"Good the Green Ranger is a success." Rita smirk as she sat in her chair, smiling triumphantly how one of her plans had finally been completed as she watched the Green Ranger through a crystal ball she had sitting in her lap while he trained in the dark dimension.

"But my Queen, the Green Ranger was a waste of time, he couldn't even kill the rangers when they were in their weaken states." Goldar said, sitting on a chair while Finster worked on his bloody leg.

"Yes he didn't destroy them, that's because my spell hasn't taken full effect yet, and combine that with the boy's will power, I expected that would happen." Rita replied uncaringly. "Besides it still good, the rangers now know what they're up against and maybe now they'll be destroy."

"Not if he cries again." Squat replied before being slapped in the back of the head by Baboo.

"Shut up you numskull, do you have a death wish?" Baboo asked the obese monster. The two blue creatures then turned their gaze over to the old witch, shivering at the glare Rita gave the pair of them from the corner of her eyes.

"Mark my words, the rangers shall fall by the Green Ranger's hands, all we have to do is wait until the spell fully takes effect." Rita replied venomously with a roll of her eyes, returning her eyes to her Green Ranger and observing his training.

ZZZ

After teleporting to the Command Centre, the rangers lounged around, either sitting in silence or groaning at the butt whipping they just received, all sitting on the floor with their backs pressed against the control panels. None of them had any serious wounds, only a few scratches and bruises, but from how the five looked, they were obviously out for the rest of the day.

"Okay, I haven't felt this bad since that time when your father tripped over the mop and fell on me, and he's not a light weight." Sonny commented to the Russo children, rubbing her right arm.

"Yeah he kicked our butts good." Nico agreed, groaning at the pain in his left shoulder. "And that's an understatement."

"We got it guys, he won, but only by luck, next time he's going down." Justin replied cockily, springing up to his full height with confidents, staring up to the ceiling proudly. Alex rolled her eyes at her brother in annoyance, she swore he must have the biggest ego the world had ever seen.

Meanwhile, Zordon had been keeping a watchful eye on the rangers ever since they went out to battle. He had a feeling that the Green Ranger would awaken the second he sensed the dragon spirit's presence and he knew his children would get into trouble. How much trouble he was unsure of. He knew the Green Ranger will be one of the strongest and most difficult opponents they would ever have to face, but even he didn't know how truly powerful the young warrior was and he had proven to be at Nick's level.

"Justin, you shouldn't underestimate your opponents, especially this one." Zordon said, getting the attention of the power rangers. "You'll won't be able to defeat him alone."

"You shouldn't worry Zordon, he only won because of a lucky shot and let's not forget I was already tired out from facing all of those Putties beforehand." Justin replied smugly.

"Listen Justin, and this goes for the rest of you as well, you should never underestimate your opponent's abilities, for the second that you do you have already lost the battle." Alpha was quite amused as he watch majority of the rangers nod their heads in understanding to what Zordon had said, looking like children other being told off by their parents. "If you underestimate someone you will get cocky, uncaring and uninterested. If you do this they will surprise you, using your cockiness and uncaring nature to their advantage and their skill, smarts and power will go far beyond that you had first expected."

"Zordon." Nick spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "Can you tell us more about the Green Ranger?"

"Yeah like why it was split in two and half of it sealed away in the cave?" Sonny asked, turning her attention to the floating head.

"And who's in the suit?" Alex asked.

"Very well." Zordon said, starting to think where he should begin. "Over ten thousand years ago when me and Alpha had first found them, my brothers and sisters and I drew upon the power within the eight coins..."

"Eight coins?" Alex asked interrupting Zordon story. "I thought there were only six?"

"Yeah Zordon if theirs eight coins, where are the other two?" Nico asked, looking up questionably at the float blue head.

"I will get to them in a moment while I'm telling you the coins' story."

"Yeah about that how long is this story cause I've got places to go, people to see, magazines to read." Alex spoke up, almost laughing at the irritated look on Zordon face.

"We used the coins' powers to face off the forces of Darkness, either destroying them or repelling them back into the dark reaches of the universe. As we finally managed to force Master Vile out of this universe, tragedy struck. After the battle many lost their lives, including my brothers and sisters. I was all that remained of the power rangers." The Command Centre was silent for a moment, the rangers watching with sad eyes as their mentor grieved a little.

"The powers coins were known as the most powerful items in those times and three of them outweighed the others."

"Let me guess the Green Ranger coin and the other two?" Nico asked, getting a nod in response from Zordon.

"Everyone was after them, good and evil, so in an attempt to protect them I did everything I could and split the Dragon coin in two and sealed half of it in the cave, making it so no one could access the power of the coin. Once when the Dragon's chosen one is near both of the coin's halves could it be restored."

"And what about the other two?" Justin asked, with his arm over his chest supporting his right arm that was up to his chin.

"My coin is trapped with me, lost in time forever." Zordon answered. "The second coin is well protected, no one other than me and Alpha know the whereabouts of where it's hidden and even if Rita did find it she will never receive it."

"As for the identity of the Green Ranger, we are unsure." Alpha spoke up from his place behind the Rangers. "Our scanners didn't pick up on Rita or any of her monsters' signatures, nor do we have a missing report. It could be anyone."

"So what do we do now?" Sonny asked, her eyes shifting from one person to next, hoping someone had a plan.

"Return home for now and rest peacefully, Rita will not attack tonight and as for tomorrow we do not know." Zordon answered getting a few hesitant nods. It was plainly obvious none of the rangers wanted to return home, nor will they get any sleep and all because of the Green Ranger. But none the less, they followed Zordon's orders and teleported out in hope they could get at least a little rest.

ZZZ

It had been two days since the rangers had fought against the Green Ranger and lost. They were all grateful and worried that the Green Ranger hadn't made a second appearance just yet, taking up some well needed R&R. They couldn't shake the fear away though, afraid of what's going through Rita's sick and twisted mind. None the less, the rangers continued on with their lives, trying not to pay any attention to the nagging voice in the back of their minds.

Sonny was no exception; she was constantly plagued with those thoughts. As she threw in a few of her books into her locker, she rubbed her tired eyes with her free hand, her fear and worry continuing to consume her. She was so lost in thought she never noticed the arrival of the other four rangers, each one looking as bad as she did.

"Hey Sonny, rough night?" Nick asked, placing his arm up onto the closed locker beside Sonny and leaned against it, shocking the brunette out her thoughts.

"Yeah, I can't stop worrying about the Green Ranger." Sonny replied, sighing in displeasure as she closed her locker door and turned to the rest of the sleep deprived teenagers, taking a step back and slamming her back against her locker in shock. "Wow, apparently I'm not the only one."

"Well the Green Ranger did kick our butts with ease." Nico yawned, stretching his arms before letting them drop to his sides.

"And to make it worst, we only got a small taste of his true power." Nick replied, lowering his head as he thought of the battle.

"It's feels so weird fighting another ranger, I feel like I'm fighting one of us." Sonny said, fiddling around with her bag.

"At least he wears humiliating tights too, he just added a little bling to it." Alex joked, trying to lighten up the mood a little, smiling at the others as they each gave her a sadden look, bringing her mood down as well.

"So what are we going to do?" Nico asked no in particular.

"What we always do, win." Justin told them, getting the four attentions. "There's only one of him and five of us and surely we only need two of us to defeat him. It should be a piece of cake."

"Justin, remember what Zordon said, you should never underestimate your opponent." Nick reminded them, turning his attention upwards and gave each of them a quick look as he said. "Listen guys we have to prepare ourselves, we only made it through round one, of what's about to be a major battle, we can't let our guard down for a second and act like a team. We can't fool around on the frontlines anymore."

"Right." The other four rangers replied, nodding their heads in agreement. Before anyone else could say another word the school bell rang though out the halls, only getting louder with each passing second as it echoed off the walls, alarming children it's time for class.

"Well we better get to class, come on Alex, we got science." Sonny said giving the brunette a sad smile as she began to walk off, only stopping once noticing the other brunette wasn't following.

"I have a science class?" Alex asked confusedly. Sonny gave out a small laughed as she went back, grabbed her friend hand and dragged her along.

"Hope you have fun on that excursion Nick." Sonny called back as she and Alex turned the corner.

"Well, we be better head off too." Justin said making his way off to class.

"Yeah, see you later Nick." Nick waved the boys off as they went up the stairs to the second floor. Waving his goodbye he wasn't aware of the brunette that walked up behind with him love struck eyes, her smile beaming at the brunette.

"Hey Nick." Nick snapped into action as he span around on his heel, gasping in shock as he saw the familiar brunette.

"Hey Macy."Nick replied, watching her cautiously, not wanting his last experience of almost becoming a shish cabob with the hyper girl be the same as this time, thankful she didn't seem to have any pointy objects in her hands.

"You ready to go on our field trip?" She asked as she went by his side and started to drag him out front, her smile never leaving her face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be ready to go to Mac's Sport shop, where they have all sorts of equipment that can leave bodily harm?" Nick chuckle nervously as the still smiling Macy led him outside, unsure if he'd make it through the day. It's actually quite funny how he suddenly gained an urge to fight the Green Ranger, the funny part was that he thought he had a higher chance ratio of surviving.

"Well, if you'd prefer staying here, I'm sure Stella would love some more help with her sewing class." Macy offered, stopping in the hall waiting for Nick reply. "It could be fun, you and me could get all dressed up and it'll be like a date just with Stella tagging along."

"No!" Nick interrupted the brunette in pure Terror. "Every time Stella wants to try out something she makes, she strips me down to my underwear and dress me up like a doll and then if she's not satisfied she'll take it off me and fix it while making me stay only in my underwear."

"Really?" Macy asked, imagining Nick only in his underwear, blushing at the thought. "You want to skip on the excursion and go find Stella?"

"Come on Macy, we're going to be late for the bus." Nick replied, grabbing the girl's hand and hurrying along, trying to put as much distance from him and Stella as possible, especially now that he knew Stella was working on something. Of course, Macy was more than displeased at the fact she wouldn't seeing Nick in his underwear, pouting as he dragged her away, but noticing he was holding her hand instantly brought a smile back to her face as the two walked through the school's front doors and went towards the bus surrounded by the other students.

ZZZ

In her usual spot, sitting in her chair Rita watched through the magical portal in front of her as the newest addition to her forces trained against a few several Putties, laughing every time he brought one to its knees with just a single move.

"I don't get it, why is Rita attacking the new guy?"Squat asked, from his hiding spot in the corridor behind the old witch. "Isn't he one of us?"

"Of course he is you idiot." Baboo replied, smacking his blue, overly large companion. "The Queen is testing his abilities."

"What for? He had already defeated the Power Rangers once before."

"The rangers were already weakened by the point the Green Ranger had awakened and stepped out of that cave." Baboo answered irritably. "She wants to make sure he can defeat them without anyone else help." Squat nodded his head in understanding saying.

"Oh, now I get it."

"It's more then just that." The two blue aliens squealed in surprise at the cold, emotionless voice behind them. snapping around, their faces went white as they stared at the beautiful, young women leaning against the wall in the shadows, not allowing them to see her face.

"Scorpina." The two said in horror of her presence.

"That kid, in only one day has proven time and time again what a strong will he bears. The Empress is assuring that he doesn't manage to break out of her control before sicking him on the rangers. After all we don't need another power brat in our way of conquering Earth."

ZZZ

Surrounded by fog and Putties Max, unmorphed, knelt close to the ground, eyeing the seven Putties that were circling around him, waiting for just one them to make a move, other then going around him and dancing like a loon.

Watching a putty spring into action, Max charged in. Leaping up, he raised his left knee, blocking the Putty fist while spinning in midair giving the Putty a roundhouse kick to its jaw. Not having the time to boast about his one hit KO, Max snapped around and dived for the right, landing on his hands beside the incoming Putty and spun around, lashing out with his legs before returning to his feet, but only for a second.

As Max stabilized himself, he wasted no time doing a back flip just as two putties smacked fists into one another. Landing, Max leapt forward to his previous position and twirl is body around, both his feet outstretched and spinning with his body, kicking the two Putties in the face as he went by them before landing on the ground. Eyeing the other three Putties, Max smirked as he watched them shake in fear, taking a step away from the young man.

Finally gaining the courage, the first of the remaining three Putties leapt into action, charging straight towards the young warrior, throwing a fist at the brunette's face. Max brought up his arm, whacking the fist away from his face before delivering his own fist into the Putty neck. Not finished yet, Max dropped to the foggy floor and sweep kicked the Putty off his feet.

Rising off the floor, Max ran across the room, closing the gap to the frightened Putties. Jumping off the ground, Max span his body while twisting it around, spinning in midair on his side still twirling his body around until he lashed out with his leg, kicking the first Putty to the ground with a diagonal kick, leaving a footprint on its cheek. Landing on the ground, he spun on the balls of his feet and threw a punch at the last one in the face, forcing it back and banging its head against the steel bars. Smirking as he watched it fell down just as it, along with the other six Putties, vanished in a puff of grey smoke he yelled out.

"My Queen, I'm ready and wish to face the Power Rangers."

"Very good Max, I'll shall grant you your wish." Rita voice rang out through the darkness. "This time finish off the rangers for good."

"As you wish my Queen." In a green flash Max was off, leaving the Dark Dimension and heading towards New York City, fully intending to finish off the Rangers once and for all.

ZZZ

It was peaceful at Rockefeller Centre, everyone did their own thing as they walked pass one another. Some were in groups having a good laugh while others were going off doing their own thing. It was safe to say none of them expected a green flash of light to fall from the sky and landed gracefully by the fountain revealing the new, green spandex-clad, ranger.

Everyone cheered and screamed, for once in excitement at the sight of the new ranger. The citizens ran towards the young warrior yelling on the lines of... "There's a new ranger!", "He looks so much cooler than the others.", "Can I have a picture with you!", and lastly... "There's a new Ranger how cool, how cool, HOW COOL!"

Max watched as the citizens swarmed over him, giving him little room to move, let alone breathe. He felt person after person tugging at his suit and pulling his arm up, dragging him to the right before the other person on his left dragged him to the left, making him feel like he was playing tug of war and he was the rope.

Grunting in annoyance, Max swung his arm forward, throwing the young women off and into another person. He then reached for his dagger and waved his arm upwards shooting a bolt of green lightning into an upper floor window of a large building. With the sound of shattering glass and falling debris the citizens screamed in terror, all of them run away, most of them going in circles, unsure where do go. Max couldn't help but comment how they all looked chickens with their heads cut off.

"That should get the rangers' attention." Max told himself, watching the citizens scramble in all directions in fear.

ZZZ

At that time all five of their communicators went off, alerting the teenagers of trouble. Alex, Sonny, Justin and Nico all came up with some excuse and ran out of their classes, meeting up in the halls, away from other classes and teachers. Making sure no one else was around Nico pressed the button activating his communicator.

"We reed you Zordon." Nico whispered to his watch.

"Rangers, the Green Ranger has return." Zordon said over the speaker. "He's at Rockefeller Centre, you must hurry there at once."

"What about Nick?" Sonny asked.

"He's not answering his communicator." Alpha replied. "We'll keep on trying to reach him, but you guys really need to hurry, the Green Ranger just blew apart a second story window.

"We're on it." Nico replied, turning off his communicator and giving a glance to the other three, who nodded their heads and place their arms behind their back, checking one more time for any on lookers or eavesdroppers. "It's morphin time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-Tooth Tiger!"

ZZZ

Meanwhile on the bus, Nick sat in his seat by the window, his hand supporting his head up as he stared out of it, his mind wondering off. As the world passed him by through his window, thoughts of the Green Ranger flooded his mind. At the beeping sound of his communicator, both he and Macy jumped out of their seats, startled by the small contraption.

"What's the alarm for?" Macy asked, turning her gaze up to the brunette.

"Ummm... to tell me I need to go to the toilet." Nick replied, smiling nervously at the brunette.

"You need an alarm to tell you to go to the toilet?" Macy asked, snickering at what Nick had said, giving him a sceptical look.

"Oh no, it means I need to put the insulin in me, that's why I need to go to the toilets." Nick answered, embarrassed at how stupid his first excuse was.

"Oh okay, are you going to be alright until we get there?" Macy asked, her concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it's only a little bit longer now." Nick sighed in relief, glad that Macy couldn't tell he was lying. After that moment of slight relief, Nick gazed down at his watch with worried eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to make it on time for this one. Staring out the window Nick's one and only thought was. '_Good luck guys, if it's who I think it is that Zordon calling us up for, you're going to need it.' _

ZZZ

As the rangers arrived at their destination point, they were quickly welcomed with a green energy blast, blowing all of them, along with the surrounding chairs and tables, off their feet. Jumping back up, the rangers looked over the toppled tables, chairs and debris and stared at the green warrior.

"Okay the next time we come to stop him lets duck or at least teleport a block away so we don't get zapped the second we make our entrance." Alex complained, rubbing her shoulder.

"Agreed." Sonny replied from her spot beside the Yellow Ranger.

"There will be no next time Yellow Ranger." Max called out, slowly making his way over to the four, his dragon dagger in hand. "This shall be your grave."

"Yeah, I really doubt that. Power axe!" Channelling the flow of power into his right hand, black energy formed around, taking shape into his axe. Not wasting another second Nico charged for the Green Ranger, axe over his left shoulder ready to strike.

"Let see what you can do Black Ranger." Max taunted, not at all concerned about the Black Ranger. Nico swung his axe forward, taking Max' invitation to attack. Sure his attack would struck home, Max quickly disappoints him. He raised his dagger, clenching it with both hands as the two blades collided with a resounding bang.

The two stood their ground as they tried to outmuscle the other, neither one moving an inch back as they struggle for dominance. Max grunted as he dug his feet into the ground as Nico managed to push him back a few centre metres. It was clear Nico was strong, having been able to make him budge at all, something Max had underestimated. Max channel his power into the tip of his blade, giving the dagger's transparent blade a dark green glow to it, as green sparks started to fly.

"WHAT! If you blast me now we'll both be caught in the blast." Nico told the Green Ranger, his panic clearly in his voice.

"Fool." Max chuckled. A surge of electricity travel from the dragon dagger and ran up the power axe before zapping the Black Ranger's entire being, green sparks flying off his body while leaving the Green Ranger unharmed. Nico flipped backwards from the force of the power, crashing onto a toppled table, his groans of pain the only thing telling the other rangers he was still conscious.

"Nico!" The three yelled in fright, watching the scene as if in slow motion. Not able to see his friend in pain any longer, Justin changed his gaze to the unharmed Green Ranger. His anger quickly got the better of him, his knuckles went white underneath his gloves as his fists tightened by his sides.

With a battle cry, and disregarding the girls' cries to stop, Justin charged for the green warrior, bringing his power lance to life with a blinding blue light, getting ready to strike horizontally. Max just smirked.

As the blue ranger was less than three metres away Max charged forward, leaping off the ground and sailing the last bit of distance towards the blue clad hero. Shocking the Blue Ranger, Justin went on instincts, relying on them as he quickly lashed out with his lance, hoping he could ruin any plan the Green Ranger may have.

As the lance came towards the green warrior Max flipped his body so that his feet would land on the weapon. Shifting his weight towards the Blue Ranger, Max placed his left hand on Justin's shoulder, bouncing off the power lance and flipping off Justin shoulders, twisting his body as he went while bringing down his right hand, slashing the Blue Ranger back with his Dragon Dagger.

Even with the ears piecing screams of the blue warrior and the power lance flashed blue, disappearing in its decent to the ground, Max was not finish yet. Taking a massive step forward, Max lashed out with his at dagger as he went by Justin side, throwing him forward from the force of the attack. Seeing this, an idea popped into Max head. Acting quickly, not wanting to lose his momentum, Max spun around, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to Justin stomach. In a blink of an eye Justin flew over the fountain and crushed into the wall behind it, a crater forming from the impact with a Justin shape whole in the middle keeping the injured warrior still in the wall.

Watching the Blue Ranger demorph, Max had little time to react to the close proximately of the Yellow Ranger's daggers to his face. She just came out of nowhere, she was pretty much a bright yellow blur. Max was forced to walk or jump backwards as he dodged and blocked the constant assaults Alex brought with her daggers.

Max moved as fast as he could, just keeping up with her, noting that she was significantly faster than the other two as he went along. Max grunted under his breath in annoyance, upset with himself on how he let her slip by his defences and gain the upper hand. This was the second time he underestimated his opponent, a mistake that would possibly be his down fall if he didn't regain control.

Making up his mind on how to turn the tide, Max dodged the first dagger then block the next. Alex' daggers no longer a threat for the next couple of seconds, Max dove in, bringing his foot up to the defenceless ranger. Seeing the green warrior's leg shooting up from the ground, Alex sprang backwards, hoping to evade the kick she assumed to hit her in the gut. This was a false accusation. As Alex made it a safe distance away from his kick, she soon learnt it wasn't her gut that the green clad warrior was aiming for but her blade blaster. Kicking it out of the holster, Max seized the red weapon while it spun in midair and switched it into blade mode.

Catching the Yellow Ranger off guard, Max wasted no time to attack. In a matter of seconds Max was on top of Alex, using the dagger and blade blaster in a barrage of slashes, not giving Alex time to fully recover.

Being pushed back, Alex was amazed how fast the green villain was. Every one of his moves led to sure pain as the blades came in all sorts of angles. If it wasn't for her own daggers, blocking or deflecting his attacks, along with her speed, she would have been toast at the very beginning. Not that she still wasn't.

Noticing an opening, Max deflected one of her daggers away with the blade blaster before swinging up to block the other. Not losing a beat, Max thrust the green tinted dagger straight at Alex torso. With the force of the blow Alex soared backwards, lifting her off the ground, before crashing into the pavement.

Hearing the sound of an arrow being launched, and the whooshing sound an arrow makes as it cut through the air, Max relied on nothing but his instincts. Back flipping while twisting his body around, time seemed to slow down for him as Max watched the arrow fly by, just missing his gold and green plated chest before landing on the ground gracefully looking in the opposite direction then before hand, smirking smugly behind his helmet at the bow wielding Pink Ranger.

"Black Ranger has the power, Yellow Ranger has speed, the Blue Ranger...well, he's a lost cause, he has no skill, he has a brain but doesn't know how to work it, he's only good for a shield, at best a distraction. And then there's you, the Pink Ranger." Max said as he slowly walked up to Sonny, stopping several metres away. His smirked turned into a grin noticing how nervous the Pink Ranger got with every step he took, her grip tightening on her bow. "You're accuracy is truly amazing but still you're not much better then the Blue Ranger behind the bow."

"Well why don't I show you what I can do behind my bow." Sonny retorted with outrage, readying another arrow. Max just stood there, amused as he channelled the powers of Dragon coin into both the Dragon dagger and the Blade Blaster. As Sonny let the pink energy arrow go, Max brought the two glowing green weapons together in a cross formation and thrust it forward.

The X shaped, green energy attack and the Pink arrow quickly collided in between the two combaters. To the Pink Ranger's surprise, the Green Ranger's attack easily over powered her own and continued on its direct collision course for her. Her body frozen in place, Sonny stood in her spot as the blast hit, knocking her off her feet and landed out on the road.

ZZZ

Getting off the bus, Nick scanned the area for anything that could give him any form of privacy. He need something, anything that could hide him while finding out what was happening, but everywhere he looked there was always someone just standing around. Grunting under his breath, Nick continued his search, not noticing the brunette that was walking up behind him.

"Nick! Are you okay?" Spinning on the balls of his feet, Nick came face to face with Macy.

"Yeah I'm good, just wondering where the toilets are." He lied, the only thing coming to mind and probably his best chance of some privacy.

"Oh, they're over there." Macy replied pointing behind Nick near the sporting shop they were going to be visiting.

"Thanks a lot Macy, umm... tell the couch I'll be right in and do you mind holding my stuff for me?" Nick asked taking his bag off.

"Yeah okay." She replied, taking his bag off his hands, before thinking. "Wait don't you need your insulin?" But before he could answer he was already racing over to the toilets, not hearing her question.

Once in the men's toilets, Nick, after making sure no one else was around, pressed a button on his communicator, placing the small device that was strapped on his wrist near his mouth as he spoke clearly and softly in it.

"I'm here Zordon, what's going on?"

"Rita had send her new Green Ranger to Rockefeller Centre. The other Rangers are already there but aren't doing so well." Zordon explained hastily. "Be careful Nick, and let the power protect you."

"Don't worry Zordon, I'm on it." Turning off his communicator and throwing his arm behind his back, reaching for his morpher, Nick yelled. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! Tyrannosaurus!"

ZZZ

Meanwhile back at Rockefeller, Nico swung his axe diagonally at the same time Alex brought her daggers in horizontally as they approached the Green Ranger on either side of him. Waiting for the opportune moment, watching the two carefully as they rushed towards him, Max back flipped out of the way, dodging what would properly be a lethal blow, a smirk on his face since the two would have little space to evade one another.

Landing gracefully on his feet, Max eyes bugged out of their sockets, watching the Yellow Ranger dive under the Black Ranger axe and roll on the behind him as the black warrior leapt towards him, finishing his swing. Thinking fast, Max dug his foot into the ground, raising his dagger and Blade Blaster, blocking the power axe once again while also sliding backwards a bit as Nico combined his strength and weight into his assault.

"This is just going to be like last time." Max smirked as he felt his energy rush into his arm. Just as his Dragon dagger started to glow green, Max lost his concentration, hearing the Black Ranger chuckle. "Are you insane?"

"No, I'm just laughing at the fact you thought this is like last time." Max blood went cold as realization strike. While focusing purely on the Black Ranger he had forgotten about the other two, active, rangers. Max quickly scanned the area, trying to find the other two rangers not expecting that one of them were right in front of his own nose.

In the blink of an eye Alex leapt over Nico's shoulder, raising several feet in the air while twirling around angling herself to strike the green warrior's back with her daggers on the way down. As he was about to dart to the right, Max stopped in his attempt, wincing in pain from the pink arrow that struck his back, giving Alex more than enough time to follow through the plan and dug her daggers into and down his Spine.

Clearly not expecting this, Max gathered up as much energy as he possibly could hold and channel it through his dagger. Spinning on the heels of his feet as he fell to his knees, Max thrust out with the Dragon dagger and let loose a powerful bolt of lightning that danced across the open air as it shot Nico, Alex and Sonny back and off their feet, the three even demorphing as they landed from the intensity of the blast.

Slowly raising to his feet, his heavy breathing the only sign of tiredness, Max looked around the four down rangers, quite proud of himself as not one of them was fit for battle.

"That took a lot more out of me than expected." Max said as he walked over to the unconscious Alex, kneeling down as he picked her head up by pulling on her hair. "But their down for the count now." Readying himself to finish off the Yellow Ranger, Max stared into the helpless face of Alex Russo. As he thrust the Dragon Dagger toward her face, something inside him snapped, his hand froze in midair, as if some invisible force had stopped his arms movement. Turning his gaze from the Yellow Ranger to his hand and back to her, he no longer saw the Yellow Ranger, no longer his enemy, he only saw the helpless look on his sister face.

Max dropped the young ranger down as he took a few steps in fear, uncertainty and sadness. As his world started to spin before his very eyes, Max screamed in pain, placing his hands on his head, shaking it back and forth as his eyes flashed green to brown and back to green, Rita's spell trying to regain control.

Max fell to all fours as he clutched his head in his hands as wave after wave of agonizing pain filled his head as the demon seed tried to retake control. The pain was so excruciating that it was amazing Max was still conscious let alone fighting back the spell. Like all good things though, it had to come to an end.

With one final scream of sorrow and pain, the spell won control. Max' eyes flashing a dark green, he tightened his grip on the Dragon dagger. Just when he was finally getting back up to his feet, Max was thrown backwards from a powerful red blast, straight in the chest. Max coughed as he skidded backwards, placing his free hand on his chest. It wasn't that the blast hurt, it was more from shock than anything else.

Looking up with hate filled eyes, Max glared at the approaching Red Ranger, noticing the blade blaster that was pointed at his head. Watching, the Green Ranger straightened up as the Red Ranger stopped in his place, switching hands with his blade blaster so it was in his left one while he summoned the power sword in right one.

"It's so good that you could come Red Ranger, I was expecting you." Max commented, trying to wait out some time to allow his shield to work.

"Sorry I'm late but you can never trust a bus to get you to its destination on time." Nick replied, giving a quick sweep of the area, his hand clenched on his weapons as his anger and hatred built up within at what the green clad villain had done to his friends.

"You took the bus?" Max asked, unsure if he heard him right. "What hero takes the bus?"

"The kind that doesn't have a drivers licence." Nick spat back.

"Then maybe you should get your learner's permit. HI-YAAA!" Max thrust his arm out with his signature weapon, releasing a blast of green energy towards the red clad hero.

"Top of my to do list, right after kicking your butt." Nick commented pushing down on the trigger of his blaster shooting a red blast that flew over the pavement, colliding with the Green Ranger's blast and creating a small explosion, causing a thick cloud of smoke around the two warriors.

Not waiting for it to clear up, both rangers charged in, clashing blades as they reached the middle. The two went at it, putting everything they had into their attacks as they traded blows, neither one wanting to calling it quits, not that Nick was anywhere close from doing that.

You would have to be a fool to walk in between these two, as their blades cut through the air around them before colliding with one another, neither paying any attention to who or what's around them, their attention only on each other. As their blades met yet again, red and green sparks flew in all directions from the impact.

Blow after blow, both stood their ground, not letting the other gain the upper hand of their fight. One filled with stubbornness, hatred and bloodlust, the other filled with determination, focus and anger, both clearly skill warriors as they swung their weapons in calculated swings, blocking or attacking one another.

Their movements were so fast, if you blink you would have miss a few as they spun on their heels, shift their weight to get into the perfect position to strike or defend, sidestep to get out of the way, even jumping to either dodge or to put more weight into their attacks, sometimes both.

It was rare when one of them actually got a hit in, most of them belonging to Nick. But the strangest thing was the Green Ranger didn't seem to be bothered by his attacks and it took several hits in the same spot before the Green Ranger became cautious of it, while just one of his attacks made Nick body scream in agony.

Managing to attack the green villain's chest again, Nick got a quick glance at his shield, noticing the faint glow around it. Now that he thought about it, it been glowing light that since he arrived. It was strange, he didn't remember it glowing like that the first time he met the Green Ranger so what was different this time, why would it glow?

Noticing they were getting to close to Nico, Nick went on the attack again, swinging his sword down and as expected the green warrior blocked it with his dagger. Putting in all his strength and weight into his assault he managed to shove the Green Ranger away. Following up his attack Nick went crazy as he swung his sword left to right, down to up, up to down and going back and forth, doing anything he could to keep the Green Ranger going backwards.

As Nick continued his assault something else came to mind. He saw Nico, Alex and Sonny's last move and his giant lightning bolt, that should have worn him out by a lot, and he was, yet he wasn't tired anymore, well as tired anyway. It didn't make sense, the only way he could do that was if he healed himself, but there was no one here to heal, nor was there anytime between when the others fought him and when he joined into the fray. Unless...

Nick stared at the shield again while dodging the green dagger before blocking and lashing out with one of his own blows. Nick's eyes shot wide open in realization, he couldn't believe it. '_The reason why it's glowing now and not last time, why he isn't as tired as before, why it takes so many hits from me before he starts being sloppy, it's the shield! It's healing him!' _Nick summed up, noticing that the young warrior was about to strike again. '_I have to put everything I got into this then.' _

Blocking the Dragon dagger with a horizontal guard, Nick kick off the ground and again against the Green Ranger's chest, making him stumble backwards while Nick flew several feet in the air. Aiming carefully Nick fire several blasts out of his Blade Blast, a few of them hitting their mark while the others missed, colliding with the ground.

Falling on his back, Max wasted no time rolling to his feet the second he landed. Springing back up, Max brought his dagger to his mouth, blowing into the flute part of the dagger and played a tune in response to several more blasts of red energy coming towards him. Unlike last time, when the blast collided with the golden shield on his chest, the Dragon shield glowed green for a split second before releasing a giant ball of red energy back towards Nick.

Shocked that his blast was coming back at him, Nick didn't have any time to evade once he landed, falling victim to his own attack as he flew a good few feet back, losing his grip on his weapons as they flew in different directions to him. Nick groaned as he lifted himself back up to his knees and shook his head, getting rid of the stars that still were floating over it, not truly snapping out of it until he noticed the white boots that stood only a few steps away.

"Well Red Ranger this has been fun, but I got a world to conquer, so sadly I have to end this riveting battle." Max said smugly. His confidence was truly amazing, it almost beat Justin's. Nick watched with wary eyes as the Dragon Dagger turned a dark green as Max charged up for his final attack.

Glaring up at who would most probably be his killer, something shiny in the corner of the ranger's eye caught his attention. Making sure not to give himself away Nick turned his gaze away from the dark ranger to whatever the thing was that caught his attention without the movement of his head. His heart skipped a beat realizing what it was. His last shred of hope was to reach his Power Sword before the anti-hero ranger could strike him down.

Shifting his gaze from the Green Ranger to the sword, Nick took in one more breath before springing to his feet and rushed over to where his sword lay, hoping to get to it before it was too late.

Noticing the Red Ranger direction, Max snapped into action,, swinging his arm outwards and releasing the charged up energy blast, watching it fly over the topple tables and chairs, straight for the Red Ranger's back. While still watching, Max couldn't just stand there and wait to see if his blast would hit or not, he just couldn't risk it, there was no way in hell he was going to let the Red Ranger get his sword.

Hearing the air being cut behind him and the roaring sound of a blast along with the noise of someone running on pavement behind him, Nick knew he didn't have long to reach his sword, not without getting blasted or worst, cut down by the Green Ranger who he knew was in pursuit. Being the only thought on Nick's mind, the only thing that could save him from at least one of the Green Ranger's attacks, Nick put it into action. He quickly dived to the ground, rolling over once he felt solid ground, just missing the blast of Green energy that rammed into a wall, destroying it, and stop right in front of his sword.

Having no time to spare Nicked pick up the red hilted sword, channelled as much energy as he could muster and spun around, leapt off the ground and towards the young warrior. Ducking under the Dragon Dagger, Nick pounced upwards, swinging his sword up the green warrior's torso with a blaze of red energy, throwing the already mentally and physically tired evil ranger flying backwards at a speed no human has ever reached before, his back ramming into a giant brick wall, creating a large crater.

Falling down to the ground Max fell to all fours, his breathing raged and heavy, his powers threatening to give up on him as he struggled to regain his breath. Hearing the Red Ranger's footsteps Max stared up at the young leader with a great hatred, watching him stop before him.

"Who are you? Why are you helping Rita?" Nick ordered, his deep, tough, angered voice warning the evil ranger not to take him lightly, that he wasn't up for any of his games. But none the less that warning went on deaf ears as Max started to chuckle, amused that the Red Ranger thought he would tell him anything.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Before Nick could do anything else the Green Ranger disappeared in a flash of green lights, most likely going back to Rita, his voice echoing around the red hero as the green villain left.

Thinking that he was safe, Nick took a quick glance to make sure there was no onlookers before demorphing while collapsing to the ground, landing on his butt as he wiped away the sweat that poured down his face, his breathing just as bad as the Green Ranger's. His last move took a lot out of him, more then he hoped.

Just as he feared, the Green Ranger would definitely be the rangers' biggest threat. A threat that not even Nick thought they were ready for.

* * *

**Okay i hope you like that epi. When I was making Mean and Green I wanted to show how powerful Max was and I think this shows it.**

**Now to answer that question you sent me a while back BeMyHeroSeverus. Some of the monster are ones I made up like the Corrupteer but a few of them came from the actual show like Centiback. sorry it took so long for me to answer.**

**Slothkeeper, it's like your kind of reading my mind. In the 2nd season, if i ever get that far, hopefully i do, there will be seven rangers. And for all those who's reading this the white ranger hasn't came into the series yet.**

**Perryp, I gotta say I end up cracking up laughing reading ur review. You definitely encourage me to write the next chap.**

**I'm still writing Sonny It Up but I'm hoping to have it done by the end of March. **

**Until next time, cya guys.**


End file.
